


MASKED LOVE | Din Djarin/Mandalorian

by TypicalNerd98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda finds family, Blood and Injury, Bounty Hunters, Clan of Three, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Din Djarin, ManDadlorian, Mandalorian OC, Masks, Past Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Protective Din Djarin, STOP READING THE TAGS NOW IF YOU DONT WANT A SPOILER, Satine has a daughter with Obi-Wan, Secrets, Slow Burn, The Force, Touch-Starved Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalNerd98/pseuds/TypicalNerd98
Summary: "We all wear masks, some accept it and some don't. But the fact remains that the mask we wear is there, no matter if it's a mental one or the one that we can touch. The mask is there."Two masked bounty hunters and one task. Both hidding because of different reasons, both having a tough past behind them, both afraid of trusting.What will come out of this?[I don't own Star Wars or the Mandalorian plot line. I only own my original character]•DIN DJARIN/MANDALORIAN X OC••THE MANDALORIAN: SEASON 1•
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin, Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Greef Karga, Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 113





	1. ~CHAPTER ONE: PARTNER~

**THE** cantina was loud as many bounty hunters were either celebrating or looking for a crew for their next job, the chatter didn’t die down as a small cloaked figure entered. Her footsteps were quiet and elegant as she strolled towards the booth, where the guild leader was sitting and sipping some alcohol. She sat down in front of the man and threw her five tracking fobs on the table, wordlessly.

“Ah! You’re already done?” the leader asked, with a smile as she only nodded. He sighed and shook his head “I’m never going to get used to your silence… even Mando speaks more than you”

The woman stared at the man, before replying “There is no point in mindless chatter. I just need my money and the next target” her voice was smooth, yet mechanic because of the mask that covered her face, showing only her light golden hair that was in a messy and loose braid.

Greef shook his head one more time, before paying the woman. She glared at the currency behind her mask and said in a harsh tone “I’m not taking Imperial money”

“That’s the only currency I have. Well I can do Calamari Flar, but I’ll give you only about a half because I still need to pay the others” he said, while giving her light blue coins.

After a moment of silence, she took the coins and got up saying “Tell me when you get a job worth my time” with that she walked towards the bar, where she started counting her money. Not paying attention to the large, armoured man who walked inside the crowded cantina.

Half way through her counting, she was interrupted by a male voice talking on her right.

“Hey---”

Quickly she raised her hand saying “Kriff off”

The man chuckled and said “A bit harsh aren’t you. Come on beautiful” still she didn’t answer, so the man instead said “Let’s take off that mask of yours hm?” he then tried to touch her mask. 

She didn’t answer once again, instead she kicked his knee and continued on counting as if nothing happened. 

This made the man groan in pain, with that he tried to pull out his rifle that was resting on his back, while he raised his other hand towards the woman.

She slammed her dagger into his wrist, pinning it to the table and ignoring the man’s cries of pain, saying “Rifle is a bad option at such close proximity...” she glanced at the man’s friend, who looked ready to step in, not noticing Greef and a Mandalorian watching the whole scene nearby. With a small grin, that was hidden underneath her mask she said to the man, as he tried to pull out his blaster “When I pull my dagger out, your friend will start to bleed out and soon after he will die” she turned her dagger a bit, as her victim cried out in pain “So many veins in the wrist... a true shame if I’m being honest”

The man’s friend was both green and white in the face, as she said “So you can either try to kill me and let your little slimy friend die, or you can take him out of my sight and bring him to a medic” as the man still didn’t move, she turned her dagger once again making the crying man sobb in pain “Decisions, decisions... you better hurry. He doesn’t have long”

That’s when she was interrupted by Greef, as he finally seemed to have enough of the little show “My dear, let the boy go. I’m sure he has learned his lesson”

She hummed lowly, her voice modulator cracking a bit from such a quiet sound. With that she pulled out her dagger, as the blood started shooting out of the man’s wound. He was soon taken away by his friend and she wiped her dagger, looking back at Greef and the Mandalorian. 

Her heart clenched a bit at the sight of the familiar shaped helmet, but she mentaly shook herself asking Greef.

“Found me a new job?”

Greef chuckled “Something like that” he then turned towards the Mandalorian, saying “He will be your partner and you his”   
  


“ **No** ” said both the woman and the Mandalorian, their mechanical voices clashing. They glanced at each other, their eyes hidden behind their visors.

The guild leader laughed at them, saying “See? You’re already getting along!” the pair of faceless hunters just stared at him, making him a bit nervous as he continued “Listen. I always tried to get you two to have a partner on some jobs, but you both always declined. And what’s funny that you both gave me the same excuse, which is  _ ‘they would try to take off my mask/helmet’ _ . Now you both have a partner who will respect that”

She was quiet for a moment, before sighing and saying “Fine. Just one job”

The Mandalorian was silent before, saying “Just for a one job, then we’re done” that earned a nod from the masked woman.

Greef grinned at the pair saying “That’s all I’m asking for. Now then, Mando has the address of the client” Mando nodded and turned to leave the bar, the woman following him as Greef called out to them “Good luck!”

Together they walked in silence, until she asked “Greef told you anything about the job?”

“Not much, there was no puck” the man answered in his deep and mechanical voice.

“Probably underworld job” she said quietly and continued to follow the Mandalorian as he only hummed at her.

Soon, they stopped in front of a metal door and she crossed her arms while the Mandalorian pounded on the door. After a moment a mechanical eyeball extended from a small hatch and spoke to them in huttese, welcoming them inside as Mando showed it the chit he got from Greef. The door opened showing a dimly lit hallway, she glanced at her partner and he did the same before entering before her, making her roll her eyes and follow him. 

Together they made their way towards another door, which opened swiftly revealing dirty and bloody stormtroopers. Her hands twitched slightly, wanting to reach for her blasters but she stopped herself as she followed Mando inside the light room. She stood right next to her partner and crossed her arms, leaning on her right leg as they stared at the old man who sat behind the desk.

“Greef Karga said you were coming” the man said, his accent thick as he spoke.

She scanned the room, behind her mask as Mando asked.

“What else did he say?” his voice was cold and emotionless thanks to the mechanical tune that she knew all too well.

“He said you two were the best in the parsec. An ideal match” the client replied, before a door slid open. 

That made her raise both of her blasters and point them at two of the troopers, while the Mandalorian pointed his rifle at a trooper and his blaster at the man who just walked into the room. 

“Freeze!” yelled a trooper.

The man who entered, jumped in fear and raised his arms screaming “No!” 

“Drop your weapons!” the trooper repeated. 

“No, no, no! Pardon. Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm” the new man said nervously, his whole body shaking. 

The older man raised from his chair and moved towards the man “This is Doctor Pershing. Please excuse his lack of decorum. His enthusiasm outweighs his discretion” he said, stepping closer to the bounty hunters, “Please lower your weapons”

“Have them lower theirs first” she said coldly.

“We have you four to two” one of the troopers said.

“I like those odds,” Mando said, his voice confident and even slightly cocky. 

“Yes. Makes it more fun” she added, while gripping her blasters tightly.

The client walked closer to the Mandalorian, making the woman stiffen watching his every move.

“He also said that you two were expensive. Very expensive. Please sit” he offered, before sitting back down and waving off the guards.

Mando looked back at his partner and after they both nodded at each other, they sat down, Although they both were cautious. 

The client slid a bundle of fabric across the desk towards them, before unfolding it. Revealing two bars of Beskar.

Her blood boiled as she recognised the Mandalorian steel. Of course, the Empire were the ones who possessed it.

“Beskar?” Mando asked, his voice slightly on edge. Which she understood, he was a Mandalorian after all.

“Go ahead. It’s real” the client said to both of them.

Both of them reached forward and picked up one of the two bars and were running their fingers over the metal.

“This is only a down payment. I have a camtono of Beskar waiting for you upon delivery of the asset”

“Alive” Doctor Pershing added.

“Yes. Alive. Although I acknowledge that bounty hunting is a complicated profession. This being the case, proof of termination is also acceptable for a lower fee” the client reasoned.

“What’s the puck?” Mando asked.

“There’s no puck, we can provide you with a tracking fob. We can only provide the last four digits”

“Their age? Is this a joke?” she asked 

The client glared at her saying “No, it’s not. They’re 50 years old. We can also give you last reported positional data. With a pair of hunters with your skills, you should make a quick work out of this”

The pair stood up and walked out the door, without a word. 

Once outside, Mando turned towards her and held out one of the Beskar bars.

She stared at it and raised her hand towards his, closing it back against the bar saying “It belongs to your people. Take it”

“It’s yours as well” he protested, trying to thrust the beskar into her hand.

“Maybe. But you need it more” she said to him, her voice kind even with the mechanical tint to it.

The Mandalorian finally nodded and hid the beskar in his pocket, while asking “What do I call you?”

She chuckled and said “You can call me, V”

He nodded saying “Call me Mando then”

V nodded at the man, asking “So, you have a ship?”

Mando nodded “Yes, just outside the city. It’s a Razor Crest”

“Alright, are we going now, or do you need to do something?” she asked, with her arms crossed.

“I need to go. Wait for me near my ship” 

V nodded and just like that they separated, with her heading to the ship and him to deal with his business.

An hour later, V was still sitting in front of the ship. Her body and mind relaxed completely as she was meditating, trying to get rid of the intrusive thoughts that she often had. There was great darkness inside her, as she could faintly hear cheers of a crowd in her head, she could feel, or even  _ taste _ warm blood around her, feeling of her aching muscles and heavy breaths as if all of this was happening now. With a deep breath she thought about something else, a moment in her life when she was happy. 

Her mother popped in her mind.

She remembered as if it was yesterday, her mother was brushing her blonde hair and putting white calla lilies in it, decorating it just like hers. V smiled as she remembered her mother, her hands always soft and gentle which was strange for their planet as women there were great warriors just like men. But never her mother, as her strength came from a different place…

V opened her eyes and took off one of her gloves, looking at her harsh and scarred hands. So different from her mother’s… they reminded her more of her aunt’s trained hands that would carry her around and play with her.

“I am so foolish” she whispered, while putting her glove back on. Because how could she compare herself to her mother? It was foolish to do so, she should just forget about it.

Soon she heard heavy footsteps that she recognised already, although she met the man just today. She looked up and immediately noticed a new piece of beskar armour on him.

Before the man could speak, she said “You were gone for quite a while. But now I see that it was worth the wait”

The Mandalorian hummed at her and lowered the ramp leading to his ship, she got up and dusted off her dark purple cloak, while securing her spear on her back. V followed the armoured man inside, watching silently and calculating every little thing inside. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, their visors meeting as he said.

“There is only one sleeping quarter on the ship. But I have a bunk bed, that I can put up for you here or inside this storage room, so you’ll have more privacy” with that Mando showed her a small empty room, that would definitely fit a small bunk bed and she would have to crawl in and out of it. But it was better than sleeping in the open with her mask on, also she slept in worse conditions.

“The storage room will be fine” V answered.

Mando nodded and opened a cupboard, where a small bunk bed was. Then he clicked one of the buttons on it, making it unfold and placed in the small room. 

“Thank you” V said, as she took off her satchel, along with her spear and placed it on the bed.

He nodded at her and walked up the ladder to the cockpit, as V followed after him. She sat down on the passenger seat, watching Mando power up the ship. 

Soon they were among the stars. As V was playing around with her dagger, Mando slightly turned towards her saying “We’re going into hyperspace and we’ll be traveling for three standard hours. So you’re free to go down and get ready”

V nodded and stood up, but before she reached the door she asked “And what planet we’ll be visiting?”

“Arvala-7”

Hours later V stared once again at her hands, thinking about how many lives they took and how incapable they were of things other than killing and fighting. And how much her mother would hate what she became. Her eyes watered and her lips formed a small sad smile, as she imagined her mother, standing over her already prepared, giving her a speech about violence and morals. 

She shook herself both mentally and physically. With a great sigh, V put on her navy blue gloves, which matched her navy blue/dark turquoise/dark purple outfit and touched the turquoise gem on her headpiece that caused her silver mask to materialize, covering her face once again. She quickly put her golden hair into a tight bun, as she was aware that the planet they were going to visit was hot.

With that V opened the door of her small room and crawled out of there, taking her satchel and spear. She secured the satchel on the back of her belt, making it rest against her buttocks, while clicking a button on the spear’s handle making it fold as she hung it on her belt. The weapon now looked just like a metal cylinder with few buttons. Her two blasters were in their holsters on her thighs and her daggers rested inside the satchel with explosives and healing ointments. The last thing she took was a dark purple cowl with a hood and she put it on, hiding her hair underneath it. 

V climbed the ladder leading to the cockpit, where Mando was piloting them through the orange and rocky planet. She crossed her arms and watched for a while, thinking about what they might encounter on such a planet.

“How’s the signal? Are we close?” she asked, while sitting down on the passenger seat, still looking ahead at the planet that they found themselves on.

“We’re nearing it, but we’ll leave the ship a bit further so that we won’t alert anyone,” Mando said, while getting ready to land.

“That’s a smart move” V commented as Mando hummed at her.

She crossed her arms as she felt a strange feeling, as if something was pulling on her mind. It wasn’t the first time that she felt it, in the past V relied on this feeling so that she could survive. The feeling never let her down, always helping her whenever she decided to be guided by it.

“You coming?” Mando said as he stood near the ladder.

V snapped out of her thoughts and followed the Mandalorian silently, soon their feet touched the rocky ground of the planet as the heat beat down on them. 

“Which way now?” she asked, as they stood beside each other.

The Mandalorian was quiet for a moment as he stared at the tracking fob, before saying “For now straight ahead”

Together the pair walked ahead, but soon V stopped dead in her tracks as she felt something. She turned around just to see a large creature run straight at her, quickly she jumped over the speeding creature making it bite her partner and pull him on the ground. Mando tried to fry it but it made the wild animal bit harder, causing him to groan in pain. V took out her spear, and made it unfold into it’s full size as she started spinning it around, before hitting the animal in its nose with the blunt end. The creature screeched and fell unconscious, but soon another one appeared and this time jumped at the masked woman, only to be hit by an electric bolt. 

V took a protective stance in front of the Mandalorian and raised her spear just to see an Ugnaught riding one of the creatures, with rifle in his hand. She glared at the man, not trusting him as she heard her partner getting up with a groan of pain. V glanced at him, her heart clenching in worry for the man.

“Are you alright?” she asked quietly.

The Mandalorian nodded, only saying “You could’ve warned me”

“You’re bounty hunters,” the Ugnaught said.

“Yes” rasped out Mando as V nodded, not lowering her spear.

The Ugnaught remained silent for a few heartbeats, before saying “I will help you”

The masked hunters stared at him, before glancing at each other in confusion.

“I have spoken” Ugnaught added.

Hours later the two hunters found themselves in the Ugnaught’s home, it wasn’t much but it seemed cozzy. Although V didn’t let her guard down, her gloved fingers played with her folded spear as she and Mando were waiting for their host’s return.

“How’s your arm?” she asked, her mechanical voice soft and collected. V might not know her partner but she felt a strange connection towards the man and she worried for him.

“Not bad, the creature didn’t pierce the skin” he answered, in monotone although his thoughts surrounded the mysterious woman. She chose to protect him from the Ugnaught and the creatures, although she could just leave him and grab the bounty alone. And her mask. He wondered why she wore it and why the visor’s design was so similar to the mandalorian helmets worn by females.

She hummed at him and soon the Ugnaught came back saying.

“Many have passed through. They seek the same one as you”

“Did you help them?” Mando asked.

“Yes” their host said, before adding “They died”

“We’ll then, I don’t know if we want your help” V stated, while still trying to analyze the small man in front of her.

The Ugnaught looked at her saying “You do. I can show you to the encampment”

“What’s your cut?” the Mandalorian asked, his deep voice laced with suspicion.

“Half”

V frowned to herself, saying “Half of the bounty? That’s not possible, perhaps we can come to a different arrangement”

“No. Half the blurrg you helped capture” the Ugnaught said.

“ **The blurrg?** ” both bounty hunters asked in confusion, before looking at each other as they were surprised to speak at the same time.

“You can keep them both” added Mando, after sharing a look with his partner.

“No, you will need one. To ride. The way is impossible to pass without a blurrg mount” their host explained.

“I don’t know how to ride a blurrg” V said, in confusion.

“Me neither” added the Mandalorian.

“I have spoken” said the Ugnaught, ending the conversation.


	2. ~CHAPTER TWO: THE ASSET~

**SUN** was just rising as V started getting dressed, her long hair messy from sleeping and her vision still blurry. But nonetheless she got ready and stepped outside the small hut, scanning the surroundings she noticed that no one was around, only orange rocks greeting her. V smiled softly and walked a bit away, before sitting down on the ground and staring at the sun.

She tapped the gem on her mask, making it turn back into a headpiece with the same turquoise gem resting against her forehead. 

“Mother… I miss you…” V whispered into the wind, her voice lacking the mechanical tint and making it sound almost like a melody “I wish that I knew what you’d think of me. Although I have a pretty good idea” she chuckled humorlessly. 

With a tired sigh she shook her head and looked one more time at the sun with her own eyes, before tapping the gem and feeling as the mask appeared. Then she braided loosely her hair and started cleaning her weapons. 

That’s when she heard someone sneaking up on her, her body tensed as she quickly raised the dagger and turned around. Her wrist was caught tightly as her visor met his.

“It’s me” the deep and raspy mechanical voice greeted.

She nodded and pulled her hand away from his, quickly putting on her gloves as she felt his gaze on her rough and scarred hands.

“You shouldn’t sneak around, where are your manners Mandalorian?” V asked, as she once again sat down on the ground and cleaned her dagger.

Mando crossed his arms saying “I’m a bounty hunter, I think that I lost my manners a long time ago”

She snorted answering “My mother used to say that manners make the man. But then again she also said that violence isn’t the solucion, but look at me”

“Mandalorians weren’t really keen on teaching us manners, they focused mainly on survival” Mando said, as he stood beside her sitting figure.

V chuckled with a shake of her head “That’s good. No matter what my mother said, manners won’t help you survive” she glanced up at him and added in a joking tone “So I suppose you’re forgiven, Mandalorian”

Silence stretched between them, as V was taking care of her blades and Mando was standing and watching the sun rise. But his eyes were sometimes drifting to his partner and his mind was on the scars that covered her pale hands. His gaze focused on now gloved hands and he frowned to himself, wondering where she got these scars. Of course he would never ask her that, as it didn't really matter to him, he was simply curious. 

The woman was an enigma that’s for sure. She mostly stayed silent, but when she spoke her voice was always collected and calm. And she was rather well skilled, he saw it at the cantina. The way she reacted and managed to pin the man’s wrist to a table, impressed him. Also the way she jumped over the charging blurrg and later knocked it out with her spear, showed how skilled her senses and hands were. When she used the spear it moved with her, like a third limb. V was dangerous and he knew that. He needed to keep an eye on her, even though she protected him from the blurrg and Kuiil.

“Come on, it seems that Kuiil is waiting for us” V snapped the Mandalorian out of his thoughts and pointed to where the Ugnaught was waiting for them.

The large man nodded and turned, walking straight towards their host. As V put her daggers back into her satchel and got up, following him.

Some time later V watched in amusement as Mando was thrown around by the blurrg. She had to admit that it made her grin under her mask, as he growled in irritation.

Before she could stop herself she teased him “You’re doing wonderfully, the number one in the guild!”

His helmeted head snapped towards her and she could feel his glare through his visor. It made her grin only grow, which was rare for her.

He then looked away muttering something under his breath as he tried again, only to be thrown down into the dirt once again. V sucked in her breath as she heard him wheeze painfully.

“Perhaps if you removed your helmet” Kuiil suggested, joining in on the teasing.

This made Mando shot back at them “Perhaps he remembers I tried to roast him”

“This is a female. The males are all eaten during mating” Kuiil corrected, while crossing his arms.

With a grin V said to Mando “Well then, mind your manners. You’re dealing with a lady”

“How about you try?!” Mando snapped at V, his irritation clear even with the slight voice modulator.

V got up from where she was sitting on the ground and swiftly jumped over the fence. She walked calmly towards the creature, it growled and hissed at her. She reached out her hand towards the blurrg, it stopped hissing and walked closer but as it was close enough, the animal charged and tried to bite her arm. V tried to back away in shock, as strong arms wrapped themselves around her slim waist and pulled her away from the animal.

With a gasp she turned and looked up a bit to see Mando, staring at her as his arms were still tightly wrapped around her. 

“Not so easy, is it now?” he asked, amusement clear as day in his voice. 

She rolled her eyes, although he couldn’t see it and pulled away from him saying “I’m just getting started, watch me”

V once again walked over to the blurrg but this time she tried something different. As she stretched out her hand towards the animal, she also reached for it with her mind. It was a clumsy and untrained attempt but finally she felt the fear the blurrg felt, along with the sadness at being captured. V opened her eyes as she felt the animal’s head touch her hand, with a smile and patted it’s head saying softly.

“That’s it… there’s nothing to fear from me”

She then turned to look at the Mandalorian who stood a bit behind her, his body tense as if expecting the animal to try and hurt her again. V smiled behind her mask and raised her other hand, motioning for the man to come closer. As he did, the blurrg’s uneasiness grew and it started growling.

“Shhh.. he means no harm” V whispered to the animal, she then looked at Mando who stopped right behind her. Shocked at the gentleness of her voice and the slightly melodic tint that got through the mask’s voice modulator. She grabbed his wrist saying “Come closer, slowly and relax. She can feel how tense you are”

Mando let her pull him closer and put his hand on top of the creature’s head, with hers on top of his.

“Speak to her” she whispered to her partner, the man looked at her in what seemed like confusion, so she added “Just be gentle... calm her down with your words”

He sighed and then started speaking a bit awkwardly “Easy… easy…” the animal hissed a bit, which made Mando almost pull his hand back but V’s own hand stopped him. Instead she guided his hand and together they were rubbing the creature’s head.

“Go on… just relax and speak softly” 

“It’s okay… I won’t hurt you…” he spoke lowly, his raspy voice more distinctive because of its volume. V’s heart sped up at it’s sound, it was really nice and so soft. She rarely heard someone speak that way, because of the people she was around as a bounty hunter.

The pair stood there for a moment, hands together on the creature who now was fully calm and content. Their heads were turned towards the blurrg, but their eyes were focused on each other behind their black visors. 

“You can try and ride her now!” Kuiil called behind them, making them snap out of their little moment.

V nodded and said to her partner “Go on, try now” with that she stepped back and watched as he pulled himself up and sat on the creature’s back. The blurrg was calm and didn’t try to push him off, which made her smile.

“Good. You will ride together. I have spoken” said the Ugnaught and walked away to get ready.

It was noon as they rode through the planet’s surface and jumped over cracks in it. Which wasn't fun at all, as V fell off the blurrg and hit her head.

She groaned in pain, as Mando jumped down from the blurrg and ran up to her asking.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… it’s hard to hold on… when we’re jumping” V explained, her hands touching the back of her head.

Mando reached out and pulled her up from the ground, saying “Then you’ll sit in front of me, come on. We don’t have time for breaks”

V nodded and followed the Mandalorian towards the blurrg, she pulled herself up and soon her partner joined her. Her back was touching his beskar chestplate, his tights were securing hers and his hands were around her as he reached towards the reins. She was tense as the position made her uncomfortable, V was always getting as far as she could from men. So now that the Mandalorian was sitting behind her, their bodies touching everywhere it made her feel nauseous. But she was trained for this, her years of dealing with uncomfortable people taught her how to deal with it all. 

Besides. After this job, they’re done and V will return to being a lone wolf.

The ride was quick and swift as Mando’s body stopped hers from falling, sometimes he would squeeze her with his hard tights and arms but only to ensure that she stayed on the blurrg. It still was uncomfortable so when they got to their destination, V jumped down from the animal’s back and nodded at Kuiil in her thanks. Before moving away from both men to get some space.

Her body was still tingling from where he touched her and she could feel, as if he still had his tights against hers. She shuddered and took a deep breath, before hiding away her feelings that would only get in her way. V glanced at her partner seeing as he stared at her, she took a deep breath before walking over to him as he moved to lie down near the edge of the ridge.

She sneaked over to him and took the same position as him, as he was looking through his detached rifle scope. 

“How many guards?” V asked, quietly.

“Nikto guards. Around ten, maybe more inside” he said, but then his posture tensed as he cursed under his breath.

“What?” she asked, trying to get a better look at what’s going on. That’s when she saw it “Is that a--”

“Bounty Droid” he finished for her as they observed the droid coming in contact with the guards.

“Well… so much for the element of surprise” she mumbled as they got up and headed towards down.

_ “Subparagraph 16 of the Bondsman Gild protocol waiver compels you to immediately produce said asset” _ said the IG droid, standing in front of the guards before attacking.

Both Mando and V sneaked up on the droid, hiding behind a pillar as the droid continued on shooting. 

“Droids…” Mando mumbled with distaste, before V could comment that. The Mandalorian got out of their hiding place, yelling at the droid “IG unit, stand down!”

And just like that, the droid shot Mando, making him fall on the ground, before V could react in some way. She jumped in front of his lying body with her blasters raised, yelling “We’re from the guild! Now back the kriff down tin can! Or I’ll make sure no mechanic will fix you up”

Mando groaned and pulled out the tracking fob, showing it to the droid who lowered his weapons saying.

_ “You are guild members? I thought, I was the only one on assignment” _

“That makes the three of us” mumbled the Mandalorian, as V helped him up not even really registering how worried she felt about the man.

“You okay?” she whispered to him.

“Fine” Mando said, before pulling both of them behind a pillar.

_ “Sadly, I must ask for your fob. I have already issued the writ of seizure. The bounty is mine” _ said the droid.

“Unless I am mistaken. You are as of yet, empty-handed” Mando answered.

“So you are in no condition to make demands, droid” V added, as she glared at the droid. 

_ “This is true” _

V leaned over to Mando whispering “Let’s just split the reward with it. It’ll be easier to take the guards down and if something goes wrong it’ll break apart and we’ll have the reward”

Mando nodded, before looking at the droid once again “We have a suggestion”

_ “Proceed” _

“We split the reward”

_ “This is acceptable” _

“Great. Now let’s regroup, out of harm’s way and form a plan” Mando said, as we were looking around, waiting for something to attack us.

_ “I will, of course, receive the reputation merits associated with the mission” _ the IG droid stated, slowly walking towards us.

V groaned at the droid, saying “Let’s leave this place alive and we’ll discuss all of it. Now hide, tin can!”

_ “I require an answer if I am to proceed--” _ the droid was cut off as blaster fire hit him  _ “Alert. Alert. Alert” _ he chanted.

“For force’s sake!” V cursed as she and Mando shot the man on the roof, watching as other guards came out of the building.

“Let’s go!” her partner shouted and put his hand on her back, as together they ran between the pillars, shooting whoever was in their way. Surprisingly the IG droid covered them but not enough as two men got behind them. Mando kicked one of them and shot him, while V jumped at him and wrapped her thighs around his neck, bringing him down on the ground and moving her hips in a way that made the man’s neck snap.

She stood up and saw Mando staring at her, as another man was just behind him. V raised her blaster and shot the guard, as her partner turned to look at his dead body. 

Quickly she jogged to the Mandalorian saying “Don’t get distracted!” and with that, she pulled him behind another pillar near the main door “Check the fob, Mando!” she shouted, while covering them both along with the droid.

“It’s in here! Behind the door!” he answered, while shooting with her.

The droid soon joined them as it hid behind another cover, a few feet away from them  _ “It appears we are trapped. I will initiate self-destruct sequencing”  _ it said.

“Woah! Woah! What the kriff’s hell do you think you’re doing?!” V shouted, before looking at Mando “Kriffing droids!”

The Mandalorian looked at the droid yelling “Do not self-destruct”, he then looked back at the men shooting at us and ordered “Cover me!”

V jumped out and started shooting from both of her blasters and so did the droid, while Mando was trying to get the door open. Suddenly she was shot in the head, V fell on the ground but fortunately her mask held the blast, although it still hurt like kriffing hell and her mask was showing her many malfunctions.

Mando heard a sound of a blast hitting metal and a yelp of pain, he turned to see V lying on the ground, the metal of her mask black in one place. He quickly jumped in and pulled her on her feet, bringing both of them behind the pillar, he held her close to his chest and shot a few men.

“V?!” he shouted, causing her ears to ring like a broken transmitter.

“I’m fine. The mask held up…” she said, but her voice modulator was probably broken as she sounded a lot more mechanical.

Mando nodded, but still held her close as he looked at the IG unit “There’s too many! 

“They’ve got us pinned” V groaned, while trying to look for a way out of their situation.

_ “I will initiate self-destruct” _

“ **Do not self-destruct!** ” two masked hunters yelled in frustration.

“We’re shooting our way out of here!” Mando said.

“Yeah! I didn’t take a blast to the head just for you to blow up, tin can!” V added, as the ringing in her ears was getting quieter.

They all jumped away from their hiding places just to face a heavy laser cannon. 

“We’re dead” said V as Mando pulled her behind the pillar once again, the cannon unloaded a rain of blasts at them.

_ “Beginning self-destruct countdown” _

“No, stop it! Draw the fire with V, I’ll take it out”

_ “Acceptable” _ said the droid.

“Yeah sure, just don’t die” V said to Mando.

Mando nodded and took his blaster, whispering “And you don’t get shot in the head. Now, GO!”

IG and V were covering him as he fought his way to the cannon, before gaining control of it just as IG fell on the ground and V hid behind a crate. She observed as the mad man shot everyone with the heavy weapon and she was impressed.

“May the force bless you, you kriffing mad man” she mumbled with a chuckle.

The fighting stopped, but V stayed behind the crate as her head pounded. Her partner soon showed up and pulled her on her feet, asking.

“Is your head alright?” 

“Could be worse. How’s the tin can?” V asked as she took a moment to close her eyes and try not to think about the pain.

“Still functioning” he answered, while crossing his armoured arms.

“Pitty, guess the reward will be split between the three of us” 

“It would seem so”

They walked over to the closed doors and V crossed her arms asking “So how are we getting inside?”

Both hers and Mando’s heads turned towards the cannon, while IG was running his diagnostic. She glanced at her partner, before sprinting towards the heavy weapon trying to be first. When she got there she turned to see the Mandalorian standing in the same place, his helmet tilted slightly to the side. 

V shrugged, saying “I wanna do it, you had your fun. I only got a shot in the head”

“Go on then, we don’t have all day” Mando said and stepped slightly away.

Moments later the door was shot open and they were walking inside, when suddenly a guard jumped from behind a corner. V didn’t waste any time as she threw one of her daggers, watching as it buried itself in the man’s eye.

_ “The tracking fob is still active. My sensors indicate that there is a life form present”  _

Mando took out his tracking device and was sweeping it around, trying to find a signal. Stopping shortly as it blinked red, as he stood in front of a small white capsule covered by a bit of netting.

V stepped forward and took off the net and clicked a button on the capsule, making it open. Just to reveal a small, wrinkly, green child. It’s brown eyes staring at them in what seemed like confusion and wonder.

“Child… it’s a child…” V whispered, as anger filled her. 

“Wait. They said he was 50 years old” Mando said, his tone unreadable. 

_ “Species age differently. Perhaps it could live many centuries”  _ IG unit said, as it raised his blaster towards the innocent and helpless baby  _ “Sadly, we’ll never know” _

She jumped in front of the child, glaring at the droid “No! I won’t let you, tin can! It’s just a baby!”

The droid didn’t react other than rising his blaster to her head saying  _ “Then you will be terminated as well” _

V squeezed her eyes shut, as she knew that she would never be fast enough to shoot the droid and her mask won’t survive another blast, especially from such close proximity. 

Seconds later a red light shined through her visor and a blaster could be heard, but she was alright. No pain, no broken metal leaving her face only a sound of something metal falling on the ground. 

“Told you, not to get shot in the head again” 

V opened her eyes and saw her partner standing next to the broken droid on the ground, it’s head smoking from the blast. Then her eyes met his through their visors and she let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding.

Before she could answer him, both of them heard a soft coo coming from behind her. V turned, while Mando walked closer to look at the visibly happy green child. The Mandalorian raised his hand towards the child and stuck out his finger, as V grabbed his wrist harshly.

“What are you doing?” she asked, her mind filled with possible ways of him hurting the child.

“I’m just---” he was cut off, by the child laughing and grabbing his finger, with its three fingered hand. 

The pair of bounty hunters looked at the small green creature, their hearts melting under its influence. But of course neither of them would admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	3. ~CHAPTER THREE: JAWAS~

**CANYON** surrounded them as they were walking, back to the Crest. The sun just started setting down, making the heat more bearable which made V sigh in relief as she took off her hood. Hearing a soft coo behind them she turned and watched the child looking at her in pure delight, it also raised its small arms up as if asking to be carried. She bit her lip as she felt something weird surrounding the child, it was like an aura of something-- well weird.

She glanced at Mando, ignoring the kid and the feeling. 

Her partner was quiet but she had a suspicion that he was deeply troubled, just like her. It isn't everyday that you have a bounty that is a kid. She wants to ask him what’s their plan now, she of course doesn't want the kid to be a slave of the empire or some  _ pet _ . Her blood was boiling as she thought of the child with a collar on its tiny neck and a chain attached to it. It wasn’t something that she would wish for someone so innocent.

“Wait” suddenly Mando whispered, while holding his hand up.

She stopped and glanced around, looking for any dangers. That’s when from above them, few men jumped down, attacking them. Or rather the child.

V grabbed her spear and unfold it, spinning it and jumping around so fast the enemies couldn’t keep track of her. She heard her partner fighting his own battle, as his rifle was being fired and his grunts filled the air. Quickly she cut through the men as if they were nothing but air that stood in her way, with having only a shallow cut on her thigh. 

By the time she was done, her clothes were covered in blood and so was her golden hair. But she didn’t mind it as she turned to see Mando shooting the last opponent, that was right in front of the child.

The soft beeping could be heard and both hunters looked down to one of the bodies and the familiar tracker that was next to it. 

“They were after the kid” V whispered, while walking over to the tracking fob and crushing it with her heel.

Mando was silent for a moment, before saying “Let’s go, it’s getting dark”

The moon was out as they were sitting by the fire, V was bandaging her thigh where one of the men managed to cut her, as Mando was sitting next to her and tasing his wound while hissing and grunting in pain. When she finally tied her bandage, she glanced at her partner and moved closer to him. 

Their tights were touching as she pulled the taser away from his grasp, saying “Stop it you uncivilised brute. You’re just making unnecessary scars”

Mando didn’t say a word, as V took out her medical supplies and started tending to his wound. Her gloves were removed and he could feel every brush of her skin against his exposed wound and skin, it made him uncomfortable as he didn’t remember the last time someone outside a fight touched his skin. Yet here she was, touching him as if it was the most normal thing in the galaxy.

V stopped applying her handmade ointment on his bicep, when she felt something crawling on her lap. Looking down she saw the child, reaching towards Mando’s wound.

“No, no little guy. Leave him alone, come on” she spoke softly without even meaning to, as she gently lifted him off her lap and placed him back in his egg shaped transporter.

Then she took the bandages and started to wrap Mando’s wound, he hissed a bit which made her rub his tense shoulder a bit, before continuing to tend to him. And once again she felt something or rather someone crawling on her lap, V just sighed and tied the bandage before looking at the child who was looking at her partner's bandaged wound.

The child looked up at her and pointed at Mando’s bicep “Ehh?”

V shared a look with the Mandalorian, before looking at the child and pointing to the bandage “It’s a bandage. It’ll make him feel better”

The kid nodded, as if he understood and then started tugging on a small piece of bandage in her scarred hand. She smiled under her mask and let him have it, looking as he tried to wrap his own three fingered hand with it. V chuckled and took the fabric away from him, before tying a little bow around his wrist. The child giggled at it and waved his arm around in excitement.

She then gently patted his wrinkled head and slowly put him back in the transporter saying “Okay, now it’s nap time kiddo” with that she watched as his eyes closed slowly as he snuggled into his blanket. V touched his big ear with softness that she didn’t know she had until today and caressed it, before closing the transporter, letting the kid sleep.

“You’re good with it” Mando commented, quietly.

V tilted her head a bit asking “The medical stuff? I had to survive somehow through the years--”

“I meant the kid” the man cut her off saying.

She glanced at the grey capsule and shrugged saying “I guess… it’s the first time that, I had any interaction with a child”

He nodded “Me too, especially so young. But doesn’t matter, we need to bring him to the client”   
  


“Mando, I don’t think--”

The Mandalorian cut her off, once again that night “It’s the guild code. We have to, V” 

She bit her tongue and just nodded, as she knew he was right. V finally sat down on the other side of the fire only saying “I’ll take a nap. Wake me up when, you’ll wanna switch”

“Okay” he whispered, as she lied down with her back facing him. Mando looked away from her and instead focused on the capsule, whispering “But I’ll make sure that he gets there in one piece…”

V heard him and smiled softly. It would seem that the silent hunter had feelings after all.

Morning came fast and Mando continued on keeping the watch, he was tired but he pushed through it. He glanced at the sleeping bounty huntress in front of him and snorted, thinking about how she was snoring during the night. But also it… flattered him that she trusted him to keep her safe so that she could sleep so deeply. He himself found that he trusted her, it was something that he never suspected could happen after only knowing her for two days. 

He stared at her mask and the place where it was black from the blast she took to her head. Mando could still remember the panic he felt when he saw her body lying on the ground, with smoke coming out of her mask. He doesn’t even remember how he got her to safety, behind the pillar it was as if his body was on autopilot. And then the situation with that droid. She was ready to  _ die _ . And for what? If she died the child would still be killed by the IG unit. So what purpose did it all serve? He didn’t understand her logic. Or more like, he didn’t understand  _ her _ . 

Mando sighed and crossed his arms, eyes never leaving his partner’s silhouette and his mind filled with questions about her. That’s when he noticed she started shaking a bit in her sleep, before he could do anything about it V jumped awake and started to look around wildly.

Her eyes finally focused on the man sitting across from her and she let out a deep sigh, saying.

“I thought, that I said to wake me up so that we could switch” 

The Mandalorian stood up and started gathering his stuff “You did. Now that you’re up, let’s go”

She glared at him but without a word, she got up and started to get ready for their long walk. V walked over to the transporter and opened it, just to see the child still sleeping deeply. Silently, she closed it and turned to see Mando putting out the fire as she said.

“Alright, let’s go”

They walked in silence as the planet started becoming hotter with each minute, the air was heavy and made it hard to breathe, especially since V’s mask was damaged and the air filter wasn’t working at all. She pulled her hair into a tight bun and put on her purple hood, feeling better now that the sun wasn’t attacking her golden head. The child was also hiding in his transporter, trying to get away from the sun.

Slowly she started to recognise her surroundings which was a good sign, because it meant that they were close. V glanced at the armoured man next to her and couldn't help but ask.

“How can you stand all this heat with your armour?” her voice was still broken and mechanical, as she didn’t have a chance to fix her mask.

The Mandalorian was silent for a moment before answering “The clothes under my armour and heat resistant. The material absorbs it all, so that I don’t feel it, it does the same with the cold”

V nodded, saying “I’m impressed. I tried to buy a material like this once, but--”

“They didn’t have a color you liked?” Mando teased.

She showed him a bit saying “Kriff off. Like you’re the one to talk, look at your armour. It looks as if a child painted it, and red? Really you should’ve left it as it was”

“Better red, than a mix of green, blue and purple” her partner shrugged, while pointing to her outfit.

“Firstly, bucket head. It’s  _ turquoise _ ,  _ navy _ blue and purple. And secondly. Red is not my color” she shrugged, before smirking “But of course, why would your people teach you about colors, you brute”

Mando snorted at her, which made V roll her eyes and gently hit his helmet with her knuckles, saying “Come on, let’s get going”

They walked on top of a hill, just to see a Sandcrawler parked next to the Razor Crest with Jawas scavenging Mando’s ship. V felt a  _ rift  _ around her as she turned just in time to see her partner already shooting the Jawas.

“Mando! Mando, stop it! We can---” V said, trying to calm him down but he ignored her and ran after the escaping Sandcrawler.

For a moment she stood there with the transporter at her side, feeling too confused to move. The child bubbled something to her, causing her to look at him as he pointed towards running mandalorian.

“Oh, right. Let’s go after that brute” 

V hacked the transporter and made it follow her, as she started sprinting after her partner who was climbing the crawler. She was almost there when she saw him fall, her body grew cold as his heavy body was getting closer to the ground.

“Mando!” V yelled as she stretched out her arms as if she could catch him, even though he was meters away. Suddenly she felt something weird, clumsily connecting to her and watched as Mando’s body stopped inches above the ground, she gasped and flinched in fear which caused him to drop to the ground. 

She heard the child squeal in happiness as he tried to reach for her, it’s big eyes staring at her in pure delight. Once again she felt something pulling on her mind, just like it did when they arrived on the planet. V glanced at the kid, who was restless and almost shaking as it was waiting for her to pick her up. 

_ Wait. _ How did she know that he wanted to be picked up? He didn’t say anything, he just bubbled like a baby and waved his arms around. So how did she  _ know _ ? How did she _ feel _ it coming from him?

Someone gasped and V turned away from the child to see Mando sitting up and looking around. She walked up to him and offered him her shaking hand asking.

“Are you alright?”

Mando accepted her hand and let her pull him up, as he scoffed “No, I'm not alright. We’re stranded here! They destroyed my ship! I fell down their crawling fortress and  _ you _ didn’t even offer any help!”

V’s blood boiled and she could hear the kid whimper a bit, before she yelled in her broken mechanical voice “I  _ tried _ to stop you! We could’ve made a deal with them! But you decided to shoot at them!”

“Oh yeah because your negotiations with the droid worked out so well!” he yelled at her, his raspy and dangerous voice making her flinch a bit but she wasn’t going to step back.

“ _ Kriff you! _ It’s your fault we’re in this situation you brute! If would would just  _ listen! _ \--”

“I am only listening to myself! All I need is myself! I didn’t even want to work with you!”

Somehow his words cut her deeper than any weapon ever did, as she took a step backwards and hissed at him “Very well. Just don’t look for me, when you need someone to cover your ass and take a blast to the _ head _ ”

“I won’t!” he yelled and turned away from her, in anger.

“Good!” she snapped back and turned away from him as well. 

Force knows for how long they stood there, until Mando let out a tired sigh saying.

“We need to check the Crest. Maybe it’ll fly”

V didn’t answer him, instead she turned and started walking towards the ship herself. The transporter, following her as the child was still whimpering a bit. She glanced at the small green baby and patted his head with a sigh, she was still angry but she didn’t want it to influence the kid. 

Mando silently followed her, feeling surprised how he didn’t feel any pain from his fall. Perhaps the beskar protected him, so well.

Little did he know that it wasn’t the beskar that protected him. But the woman walking in front of him, the same woman that he yelled at for not being enough.

Their trip to the Razor Crest didn’t solve their problems. The ship was dismantled and there wasn’t even a glimpse of hope, that it would fly without the parts. V and Mando tried anything to get the blasted thing running, but even her skilled hands and his knowledge of the ship couldn’t help here. The atmosphere between them was tense as they worked in silence, when suddenly Mando punched a wall in frustration. 

V jumped in surprise and glared at him as he sat down on the edge of the cot that he lent her.

“Punching walls isn’t going to help the situation. We need help” she said, as she sat down on the ground, near the ramp.

Her partner was silent for few minutes, before saying “Kuiil. Maybe he could help us”

“Maybe” she said and watched, as the child climbed up the ramp and cooed at both of them, while reaching to grab her finger. She let him and smiled a bit, thinking about how the kid was growing on her.

It was early evening as they got to the Ugnaught’s home, by that time V was just so tired that she left Mando and the kid with Kuiil, while she went to the small room their host offered for the three of them. She locked the doors while working on her mask, she had some tools with her so it went quickly. The voice modulator got fixed along with the air filter and night vision, then she cleaned it and fixed the slight dent in the metal. By the time she was done the mask looked as good as new. 

Afterwards she took care of the bruise on the side of her forehead, where she was shot. The skin there was nearly black and really tender, and from what she saw in the small mirror the white in her left eye was red as probably some vessel broke when she got shot. V sighed and put her long hair into a braid crown, so that it wouldn’t get in the way. 

Someone knocked on the doors and she tapped the gem on her headpiece, making the mask cover her face as she unlocked the door and opened them.

Mando stood there silently, simply staring at her before saying “We’re leaving. Kuiil will lead us to the Jawas, so that we’ll be able to…  _ negotiate  _ with them”

V glared at him from behind the mask, before saying sarcastically “Oh really? What a wonderful idea, it’s a shame that we didn’t think about it sooner” she turned to walk inside the room adding “Oh wait. Someone did”

The man stood in the doorway, his fists clenched as he stared at his partner who was getting ready to leave. Some small part of him wanted to apologise and tell her that he appreciated what she did for him so far, as the wrapped wound on his bicep was a painful reminder of her kindness. But the more prideful and angry side of him, meant every word he spat out at her. And with that inner conflict he turned to leave her, only saying.

“Come when you’re ready”

She stared at his retreating figure and pursed her lips as she whispered to herself “Prideful bastard…” something told her that he was conflicted with the situation, as much as she was. V always was good at reading people’s emotions, of course some were harder to get but still she was good. 

V left the house with her belongings and joined the Mandalorian on the hover cart that Kuiil was pulling with his blurrg. The child was sleeping in his transporter, which also was on the cart. They travelled all night, through the thunder storm as rain poured on them. Mando didn't seem to mind it, but V was a shivering mess as she tried to cover herself with her light cloak. She was really glad that she took it with her, but it wasn’t much especially against the rain.

Mando glanced at her, before turning and grabbing an old rough brown blanket that Kuiil had on the cart. Then he wrapped it around her shoulders, without a word.

The masked woman stared at her partner, as she pulled the blanket closer to her body also without uttering a word. 

_ Thank you. I’m sorry.  _

These words were left unsaid between them. Perhaps they were not ready to say them, but a simple gesture was enough. 

It was enough for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	4. ~CHAPTER FOUR: MUDHORN~

**THE** ground was muddy from the rain, yet the sun shined as bright as ever. V’s cloak was still a bit damp so she threw it in the back of the cart, while taking off her wet gloves that were irritating her skin. She could feel her partners gaze on her scarred hands, which made her uncomfortable so she crossed her arms and hid her hands from sight.

Soon the Jawa’s Sandcrawler came in view, the hooded creatures seemed to notice them as well as they started shouting and getting back from them.

“Greetings!” Kuiil called out to the Jawas, but they drew their weapons clearly in fear. The Ugnaught turned towards the bounty hunters saying “They really don’t like you, for some reason”

V snorted at that, earning a look from Mando as he said “I might have disintegrated a few of them”

“And crawled on their transportation, which resulted in falling from it” the woman added.

Kuiil looked at the Mandalorian asking “You fell from it? How are you even walking?”. Before Mando could answer, the Jawas called out to them and Kuiil quickly translated “You need to drop your weapons. Both of you”

The masked woman nodded, taking off her satchel and pulling out her blasters from her holsters. Only leaving her folded spear at her belt, as it looked nonthreatening. 

Mando didn’t move to take off his weaponry, instead he said “I am a Mandalorian. Weapons are part of my religion” 

This made V snort and whisper something under her breath, making both men look at her as she shrugged at them.

“Then you are not getting your parts back” Kuiil said to him.

The Mandalorian seemed to hesitate, so V sighed and unclipped her spear and handed it to him saying “Here. Leave your weapons, but have mine”

Silence surrounded them, as Mando stared at her in what seemed to be shock as she could feel it around him. V bit her lip as she knew fully well why he was reacting this way, but still her hand didn’t waver. Instead she grabbed his wrist and guided it towards the weapon and watched, as the stunned Mandalorian took it from her asking.

“You don’t have any idea what it means to us, do you?”

V shrugged, lying “Not really, I mean it’s just a weapon isn’t it? Now come on, we need these parts”

This time Mando left all his weapons, aside from V’s spear and they walked over to the Jawas, leaving the now awake child in the cart. The three of them sat down in front of the Jawas as Kuiil started negotiating, V kind of zoned out until she felt something like a sudden rift around her.

“Do you understand this?!” Mando yelled, while unfolding the spear and looking ready to attack, when suddenly someone grabbed the spear before it could hurt anyone.

“I gifted you that spear, so that you would feel safer. Have leverage. Not to take lives, Mandalorian” V said as her partner stared at her “Now, let’s be civilised about it” 

Mando glared at her behind his visor, snapping “With them?! It’s impossible!”

She sighed behind her mask and looked towards the Jawas, whispering to him “Don’t doubt everything from the very start, you brute” then she started speaking Jawa, surprising both men as they stared at her in shock.

After a few minutes of negociaciones, the Jawas started chanting something and jumping in pure excitement. V nodded at them and turned towards her partner.

“They agreed to trade your parts for an egg of some creature. We will depart immediately as they will show us where we can find it” with that she got up and extended her hand towards the Mandalorian “My spear please”

He handed the spear back to her and she took it with a small nod. With that they got inside the sandcrawler, the inside was rather small so she needed to lean forward a bit, but her partner was almost bent in half. She snorted at him and continued towards the cockpit, once there she sat down with Mando at her side, who even sitting had to be leaning forward a bit, his helmet dragging along the ceiling. 

Through their journey, the Jawas continued on chanting about the egg. As they hit a bump, Mando’s helmet connected with the ceiling, making the Jawas laugh in amusement. V also let out a giggle which caused the Mandalorian to look at her, she suspected to feel annoyance coming from him but instead she felt… amusement, directed towards her and anger towards the Jawas. 

V crossed her arms as she noticed that the longer she stayed with Mando, the more emotions she could pick up from him. It was still weird, but not unwelcome. It seemed useful to know how he feels, since she couldn’t see it because of his helmet. 

It would help her pinpoint when he’ll betray her.

Once they reached their destination, the bounty hunters were more than happy to get out of the sandcrawler. The ramp lowered and they walked ahead to where the egg was supposed to be, as the transporter with the child followed them.

“How do you know Jawa so well?” Mando asked suddenly.

V glanced at him for a moment, before saying “I know many languages, some better and some worse” her partner continued to stare at her, so she sighed saying “It was useful for me in the past. The… _ job _ , I had before had me learn Jawa and how to deal with them”

The Mandalorian nodded at her, and with that they continued on walking. But V grew tense as his questions made her remember things that she didn’t want to. The child cooed in her direction, which made her and Mando look at him. V gently caressed the kid’s green ear with her bare finger, it made him giggle and try to grab her finger. She pulled away and continued on walking, while the doe eyed creature whimpered after her.

“It seems… to like you” Mando pointed out, while glancing at the kid.

She snorted, saying “You say that, but the kid is also looking at you as if you hang every star in the galaxy”

The Mandalorian glanced at her, before changing the subject “Come on, we’re close” 

A mud cave came into their vision and they stopped in front of it. V was staring at it, and after a moment said.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…”

The armoured man glanced at her and said “That’s why you’re staying here with the kid”

“ _ What? _ ” V hissed at him, her mechanical voice sending chills.

“I said. You’re staying here with the kid, as backup if I need one”

V crossed her arms and leaned on her right leg, staring at him for a moment before sighing “Fine. Go, but you die I’ll leave your body right here in the mud” he hummed at her and entered the cave, leaving her with the kid.

With another sigh she looked at the child, who was staring after the Mandlalorian. V smiled behind her mask and poked the kid’s cheek, gaining his attention.

“Don’t worry, the brute will come back soon” 

“Ahh?!” the child squealed. 

“Yeah he will be just fine”

The kid once again raised his arms as if asking her to hold him, but she only shook her head. She crossed her arms and waited, after a few minutes of silence the sound of a blaster could be heard. V uncrossed her arms and slowly reached for her two blasters as suddenly her partner came flying out of the cave, landing in the mud with a thud and a groan of pain.

“Kriff! Mando?!” she ran up to him and helped him sit up “You got yourself a jetpack to fly out of there like that?!”   
  


“It’s coming! Get ready!” Mando said, while trying to get up.

The ground started shaking a bit as a giant mudhorn amarged form the cave. V took out her blasters and stepped in front of Mando who seemed to have issues with his rifle. The creature charged at her as she was shooting at it, but it didn’t do much as the creature continued on running toward her. Suddenly she was lifted from the ground by a pair of strong arms and turned, so that the body behind her was hit by the horn. Both of them went flying into the mud, but the arms around her didn’t get loose for a second.

V groaned in pain as Mando lied on top of her “Move… please!”

He rolled over and V started to get up when she saw the creature charging at the kid “Mando! The kid!”

Acting quickly Mando made the transporter dodge the mudhorn as it rammed into the canyon's wall. Then once again it focused on the hunters and started running towards them, as V tried to grab her blasters but found them missing. Mando pushed her away and tried to use his flaming gauntlet at the creature, but it still rammed into him with it’s horn. V got up and pulled out her dagger and stabbed the creature in the side, it turned towards her and she took a step back. 

That’s when Mando used the crappling cable that wrapped itself around it’s horn. But the mudhorn started to drag him around the mud, and V grabbed her partner around his waist trying to help him out. But the creature was too strong for the two of them and soon, it was V who got hit in the chest by the horn as Mando followed her soon after.

They lied on the ground breathing heavily, ribs screaming in pain. V felt something crack everytime she took a breath, it was probably a broken rib. She noticed Mando get up from beside her, his chest plate completely destroyed as he touched her shoulder asking in his raspy and mechanical voice.

“V? Are you okay?”

V groaned and whispered “Could be better…”

Mando didn’t get a chance to answer as the mudhorn started running at them again, the noble Mandalorian took V’s spear that was lying in the mud next to them and unfolded it, while placing himself in front of the injured woman. He was ready to take the final blow from the creature and kill it with a spear, when suddenly the mudhorn was stopped and lifted from the ground.

The Mandalorian stared at it in shock, before glancing at the kid who had his arms stretched out and looked very concentrated. Then as suddenly as the creature started levitating it fell on the ground, so Mando acted quickly and dug the spear into the creature’s neck.

Blood poured from the wound as Mando fell on his knees, next to V who was still struggling with her breathing. 

“What happened?” V questioned, while sneaking a glance at the sleeping child.

“I-I think it saved us” Mando said, his voice showing his confusion as he got up and took out the spear from the creature’s corpse. He made it fold and gave it to V, while saying “Wait, here and check up on the kid. I’ll get the egg”

V nodded and got up with a hiss, Mando observed her for a moment before walking away. She looked as he disappeared inside the cave, then she turned and limped towards the sleeping child. Gently she poked him on the cheek, but he didn’t even move as he rested. The woman bit her lip and touched the kid’s forehead, trying to do the same thing she did with the blurrg but all she saw was darkness, surrounded by the aura of calmness. Then she got another feeling, it was--- safety. The kid felt safe? Was that what she got from him? 

V pulled away and frowned, she didn’t know what to think about it. After so many years she still didn't understand the great deal of what she could do with her abilities. Sure she felt whenever something dangerous was about to happen, which made her have good reflexes but it didn’t work sometimes and the whole reading… emotions? Auras? Of people didn’t work mostly. She only got an uneasy feeling, that meant that she shouldn’t trust a certain person. Although with Mando and the kid it was becoming more and more easy to pick up their feelings.

“Is… he okay?” 

She flinched a bit and turned to see Mando towering over her, with a fuzzy egg in his arms. Crossing her arms she answered “I think so… he’s just sleeping. So that’s supposed to be harmless for a kid right?”

Mando stared at the kid some more, before saying “I guess… we’ll just keep and eye on him. Just in case…”

“Yes, yes now let’s go… I need to check on my ribs” V complained as the pain around her chest was growing.

Her partner hummed at her and with that they were off. They walked in silence as both bounty hunters tried to handle the pain that they felt in their bodies. It also took them far longer to get back and when they did they almost witnessed the Jawas leaving. 

Mando went over and gave them the egg, while V checked on the kid. She gently touched his little three-fingered hand, just below the bow that she made for him out of that bandage. Squeezing his hand a tiny bit she called out.

“Kid?”

The child didn’t move, yet his breathing changed for a moment. So it meant that he was still responsive to external stimuli, which was good in V’s book. 

She glanced around to see the Jawas eat the egg with their hands— which for the record was disgusting— and Mando along with Kuiil getting the parts loaded on the cart. V sighed and rolled her aching shoulders, before walking over to both men and helping. 

As they were close to finishing, V started having trouble breathing as her chest was heavy with pain. She still tried to pick up another crate when a hand grabbed her wrist. 

“You should rest. Or at least go and tie the parts to the cart, no more heavy lifting with your ribs” Mando said, while letting go of her wrist.

“I can handle myself!” V snapped, mostly because she was in so much pain that she became defensive. 

Mando’s posture became stiff and his hands curled into fists as he himself was irritated and tired beyond everything. His own body was in pain, as he carried the heaviest stuff out of the three of them. 

“Fine” he said, but still almost ripped the crate away from her and walked away his whole aura screaming in frustration and anger. 

V looked away and huffed, but after a moment she glanced at the clearly tired man who was about to pick up another heavy part. She glared as he struggled with it, until walking over to him and grabbing the other side of the part, helping him lift it. 

He stared at her for a moment as she bit her lip almost painfully and nodded at her partner. He nodded back and with that they carried the part to the cart, where Kuiil was securing everything. The Ugnaught glanced at them and nodded, before continuing on working. 

Both hunters nodded back and automatically went back to work. This time carrying everything together, without a word. 

When they were done, Kuiil got back on his blurrg as V and Mando got on the cart. The transporter with the sleeping child, travelling beside them. 

“Is it still sleeping?” Kuiil asked. 

Mando and V glanced at the kid, who indeed was still sleeping. The woman could still pick up the feeling of safety from the child, along with the calmness of his dreams.

“Yes” she answered, before her partner could. 

Kuiil nodded and asked again “Was it injured?” 

“I don’t think so…” Mando said, sounding unsure and a bit lost. 

“Not physically at least. He still reacted when I squeezed his hand, his breathing changed. I think he just needs a nap, he is a kid after all” V added while crossing her arms. 

“Explain it to me again. I still don’t understand what happened” Kuiil asked. 

“Neither do we” Mando answered, while glancing at V who looked lost in her own thoughts. 

In the evening they reached the Crest, V felt dead on her feet and honestly so did the Mandalorian. 

They stood in front of the stripped ship as Mando said.

“There’s no way we’re gonna get this to work, without a full maintenance facility. This is gonna take days to fix” 

“It’s not that bad” V said through a clear yawn.

“It is not. And if you care to help, it might go faster” Kuiil stated while giving a tool to both of the hunters “There’s much work to do” 

V nodded and immediately started gathering parts and fixing the ship along with Kuiil. Her hands were skilled and she knew her way around machines so it wasn’t a huge challenge for her. From what she could see it wasn’t the case for her partner, as he was cursing in Mando’a while fixing some cables. 

She put down her tool and walked over to the larger man, saying “Wait. Get your hands away for a moment” the Mandalorian complied and stared at her through his visor, “Now. Here you have red, yellow, green and blue cables. And to get more power in the engines, you need to switch some things up. Connect the blue one where the red one goes on the board, then the red one where the blue one should be” she stepped away and watched as he did what she asked. She nodded and continued “Good. Now, the yellow will go where the green one should and the green one where the yellow one goes”

After Mando did as she asked, she helped him close the panel. 

“Thank you… I’m not the best mechanic” the man admitted. 

“Well, you should learn some things. You never know what could happen” she answered.

He nodded slowly “I’m a Mandalorian. A warrior. I’m better at handling weapons rather than… tools” 

V crossed her arms, and said in a calm yet confident tone “Mandalorians are no longer warriors, Mando. Ever since the siege they’ve become survivors. And survivors need to know how to handle tools in order to stay alive. Keep that in mind, because warriors _ die  _ and survivors  _ survive _ ” with that she turned and left the astonished Mandalorian behind her. 

By the morning V was in the pilot’s seat, watching as the engines hummed with power and nothing was rattling. Ignoring her pained ribs, she jumped out of the seat yelling. 

“ _ KRIFFING YES! _ ”

“Are you done, fooling around?” 

V turned around to see Mando leaning on the doorway to the cockpit. 

“Come on, let me be happy about getting out of here” she said with a yawn, as she only took a quick nap during the night. 

He shook his head at her, saying “Kuiil is leaving, go say goodbye and bring the kid here. I’ll get the navigation working”

She nodded and left to see their Ugnaught friend, waiting by the blurrg. V walked over to the man, saying.

“Thank you for helping us, I won’t ever forget it. If you need anything, please name it”

Kuiil shook his head “I cannot ask for anything, you were my guests”

V smiled under her mask and bowed to him saying “Then you have my gratitude, my friend”

“And you mine” he answered and also bowed.

The woman straightened and said “May our paths cross again. I hope that your peace will continue, from now on”

“May they cross and may the child bring you a handsome reward. I have spoken” Kuiil ended and got on his blurrg.

V nodded to him one last time, before grabbing the transporter with the child and bringing it to the cockpit. 

The Mandalorian departed soon after she joined him with the child in the cockpit. V watched as the man turned and gently shook the transporter, probably hoping for the kid to wake up.

“He’ll be alright” she whispered softly, although the mechanical tint crushed the softness of her voice.

“How do you know?” Mando questioned, his visor still turned towards the kid.

She walked closer and touched the child’s big ear, saying “I just do, he just needs some nap time. As we both do too”

“I’ll bring the ship into hyperspace and then I’ll go rest. You can go now, the water in the shower should be decently warm” Mando said while flipping a few switches. V nodded and turned to leave when they heard a soft coo echo through the cockpit. 

The child was up and smiling at both of them, V felt his bright aura of joy and safety nearly  _ burn _ around him. It made her smile and look at frozen Mando, saying.

“See? He’s alright”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	5. ~CHAPTER FIVE: THE CHANGE OF HEART~

**“KRIFF”** V swore as she was wrapping her-- thankfully only bruised-- ribs. She secured the bandage and looked at the still damp but now clean clothes. With a deep sigh she put them on, and activated her mask, while shivering in cold as she left the refresher. Her damp golden hair falling in cascades down to her waist, as she felt too lazy to pin it somehow. 

She dropped her things in the storage room where she was sleeping and headed to the cockpit. There she met with a sight that put a smile on her face, the child was sitting on the control board next to her partner while munching on a shiny ball.

“It’s not a toy” Mando said, while taking the ball away and grabbing the kid by his jumper. But as soon as he noticed V in the doorway he froze, with the kid still hanging by his jumper.

V pulled away from where she was leaning against the wall and walked over to him “You really are a brute, aren’t you?” she took the child away from him as it squeaked at her in joy, grabbing her hair. But V paid it no mind, as she stared at the Mandalorian “Don’t grab him, like a kriffing loth-cat” 

“Just keep it off my control board” Mando grumbled while turning around to get ready to land.

The woman sighed deeply and looked down at the kid in her arms, he was still playing with her hair while squeaking to himself. V put him back into the transporter and pulled her hair away from his grasp, as he whimpered a bit. She shushed him and sat down in the passenger's seat, looking at the planet that they were getting closer to.

Doubt creeped it’s way into the woman’s heart as she glanced at the wide eyed child. His aura was still subconsciously reaching for her, it was so bright and full of safety. The kid felt safe with them, and didn’t know that they were his worst enemy. 

Soon they walked through the town, V’s stuff already packed back from the Crest as the job was done. And yet it didn’t feel done for her.

“Mando…” she said, as he glanced at her but continued on walking. She grabbed his hard bicep, saying “I don’t know if we should do it”

He stared at her in silence, his emotions unreadable because of V’s own unease. But soon he voiced his thoughts.

“It’s our bounty and the guild code is that we deliver the asset and ask no questions. Now come on”

She bit her lip underneath her mask and nodded, as they walked towards the Client’s place. But soon she grabbed her partner and pushed him into one of the alleyways, his armoured back hitting the stone wall.

“No. We can’t do this! It’s only a child, Mando!”

He was silent, but soon pushed her away saying “We took that job, we did it and now we’re getting payment. That’s all”

Her heart was loud about what it wanted, as she took a step back from the man saying “Fine. Go and forsake this child to become their  _ pet _ or  _ test subject _ ” he was about to pull himself from the wall as she pushed him into it once again, while hissing lowly “But _ I  _ will take no part in this. You’re in this alone,  _ Mandalorian! _ ” 

The word was like a venom on her tongue, but she wasn’t done as she added “You follow your codes, more like a  _ slave _ rather than a _ warrior _ . Mandalorians are an honorable and proud race, they follow their own morals and not some silly things” the man in front of her was vibrating in anger but she didn’t back down, as she said “Mark my words,  _ aruetii.  _ No fortune will come from the harm of this child”

With that she caressed the child’s ear one more time, before leaving and not turning back as the sweet green creature called after her both physically and with his aura. 

As she was walking away, she put her gloves back on. Her scarred hands disappeared under the material, for the first time since she took them off in that cart on Arvala-7.

V burst into the closest bar, looking for transport off world. A group of Rodians agreed to take her to Corellia, where she would look for some new jobs. But she would have to wait for a few hours until they got their pilot sober enough to fly, so V decided to sit in a dark corner and brood. 

As she sat there, she took out her journal and started sketching. Her mind surrounded the Mandalorian and the kid. She really hoped that the man would understand… but he was so cold and detached. It all made her angry. Of course she could try and fight him, but she would have to kill him and what then? She didn’t have a ship, she could steal one but how long until she got herself and the kid caught? What if  _ they  _ found her and decided to take the kid as well? She couldn’t do it alone. 

Looking down on the page, she frowned as she saw what she sketched. It was the image from the cockpit. The Mandalorian holding the kid by his jumper while looking in her direction, as if frozen. V pressed her finger to the outline of the man’s helmet and caressed the paper gently, her heart heavy as her finger soon found its way to the child.

She tore her eyes away from the haunting images and snapped the journal shut. V shoved it inside her satchel and took out her knives, starting to clean them. 

Hours passed and finally the Rodians were leading her to their ship, she was about to get on board when she tripped and a few things fell out of her satchel. 

“Kriff” she bent to pick up a bandage that fell out. But as her fingers touched the bandage she remembered, the tiny bow that still was tied around the child’s wrist and his joyful aura. And the bandage around Mando’s bicep, the feeling of her fingers putting ointment on his wound and the thankful aura around him. The kid playing with her hair and her teaching Mando about the cables in the ship. And lastly the image of the Mandalorian and the child from the cockpit. It all came at her with full force, and her heart ached with longing. 

“ _ KRIFF! _ ” she growled and packed the stuff in her satchel, before turning and running towards the town. Her heart was hammering in her chest, but it felt freeing.

The town was empty, as she walked through the gate, she raised the hood of her purple cloak and looked around.

“V!” 

She turned to see Greef Karga standing among other bounty hunters. It made her stiffen as she scanned the crowd for Mando, but he wasn’t there.

“Are you with Mando?” the dark skinned man questioned.

V fully turned to face him and crossed her arms, asking “Never was. What’s the deal, anyway?”

Greef studied her for a moment before asking “So you’re here to collect the payment from him?”

“We broke the deal, we weren’t compatible” she answered, only giving him half truths so that he would spill. 

“Well, Mando is a traitor. He took a payment and still robbed the client from the package” the man explained.

V’s heart fluttered in her chest. He saved the kid after all… he really saved him! That brute has a heart after all! 

“And I guess, you’re here to stop him?” she asked, her heart going wild in her chest. Greef nodded and V smirked under her mask as she pulled her hood off, saying “Then I want in”

_ Bait taken. _

She stationed herself on the roof, with two other bounty hunters, as Greef was still trying to be careful. Which was really sweet, because he thought that these two idiots could stop her. As she glanced at the human and a  _ zabrak  _ of all things, her jaw clenched as she started to almost look forward to what’s about to happen.

Soon Mando appeared with the kid in his arms, his red and rusty armour replaced with a new one that was pure silver. Or rather pure beskar. 

V clumsily searched the child’s aura and got a mix of fear and safety, probably because of what he went through today. She glared at all the bounty hunters around, already knowing that she would protect the little creature until her last breath. 

The bounty hunters surrounded the Mandalorian as Greef came forward, his hand resting on his blaster “Welcome back, Mando! Now put the package down”

“Step aside. I’m going to my ship”

Greef chuckled a bit saying “You put the bounty down, and perhaps I’ll let you pass”

“The kid’s coming with me” Mando said, not backing down.

“If you truly care about the kid, then you’ll put it on the speeder, and we’ll discuss the terms” Karga said, before pointing to where V was on the roof “Even your partner here, chose the right path”

Mando’s head snapped towards her, and V hoped with every inch of her being that he knew what she was planning.

“How do I know, I can trust you?” the Mandalorian questioned, his head still turned towards V. The question wasn’t directed at Karga, it was directed at her.

As subtle as she could, V touched her spear hoping that Mando would know what she meant. She gave him her weapon, willingly back at Arvala-7. For a Mandalorian it’s a sign of trust, of trusting someone with your own life. The deepest sign of trust in Mandalorian culture. 

Mando stared at her, as Karga answered the question that wasn’t really directed at him.

“Because I’m your only hope”

Then everything happened fast, as one minute Mando was carrying the kid to the speeder and another he was shooting other bounty hunters, while lying on the speeder.

V also acted quickly, as she activated her spear and killed the human hunter by diving her spear through his body. His body fell on the ground, as the zabrak tried to tackle her to the ground. She pushed him away and started swinging her spear at him, as he tried to block her blows with a knife. But he was no match for her, she smirked and pushed another button in the spear, making it electrocute her opponent. The horned man yelled out as she spun around and pushed the spear through his body. 

She leaned in and said to him “I’ve always hated your kind, the most. Especially the red ones”

And with that she pulled the spear away from his, now limp body. She folded her weapon and attached it to her belt, before taking out her twin blasters and shooting other hunters that were on the roofs. V jumped from building to building, while checking up on Mando every now and then. Taking the advantage of having the high ground she had no trouble shooting anyone who seemed to pose a threat to him and the kid.

Unfortunately while she was fighting another two hunters, Karga managed to shoot the droid driving the speeder, the Mandalorian was on. Thankfully the armoured man was smart and took out his rifle shooting others around, making them disintegrate. 

Suddenly her senses screamed at her to move and she did, just as a man behind her was shot by Mando. Her heart was hammering as she shot another man, while yelling down to her partner.

“TRY NOT TO DISINTEGRATE ME AS WELL, PLEASE!”

The Mandalorian shot another man near her yelling back “Don’t get distracted!”

V jumped at a Rodian and pushed him off the roof, yelling “THAT’S MY LINE!”

That’s when V felt her senses kick it once more, but this time it was too late and she felt a burning pain in her waist. She cried out and threw one of her knives at the hunter who shot her, just as a bomb landed at her feet. 

“Oh for force’s sake!” she cursed, as she bit back a cry while running to the edge of the roof and jumping down. 

She landed with the grace of a rock, her body landing with a thud not far from her Mandalorian partner. V grasped her bleeding middle and limped to him, as he was covering her. When she was within an arm's reach, he grabbed her and pushed on the speeder right next to the child. She cried out as her lip got torn by how hard she was biting it during the jump.

The firing stopped for a moment, and V took out her bandages tying them harshly around her middle.

“That’s one impressive weapon!” Karga yelled, meaning Mando’s rifle.

Mando glanced at V, and the red blood covering her waist “Here’s what we’ll do. V and I are gonna walk to my ship with the kid, and you’re gonna let it happen”

“No. How about this? We take the kid, and if you try to stop us, we kill you and strip your body for parts. As for V, we’ll send her off to Tattoine, we all know where exactly”

V’s blood boiled, as she took her blaster and nearly shot the gang leader in the head yelling “Kriff you, Karga!”

That’s when the blaster rain began once again. V lied back down on her back and pulled the kid close to her chest, while Mando jumped on top of them and covered their bodies from the blasts. 

She gasped in pain, as his heavy body pressed down on her wound “Oh kriff, you’re heavy…” Mando shifted a bit to take off some of his weight off of her, and she sighed in relief. V patted his waist saying “Thank you… if we survive this, I think I’m gonna give you a hug”

“For what?” Mando gritted out, as his armour was being struck by the blasts every now and then.

“For going back for the kid…”

They stared at the kid, who blinked tiredly and cooed softly. 

“I thought you were supposed to be good with negotiating” Mando rasped out, “Shooting someone in anger is my thing”

V laughed under her mask and said “Oh but I was negotiating! It’s what I call, the aggressive negotiations” 

Mando shook his head at her, before gently tugging a strand of her golden hair away from her visor. They stared at each other, just as the sky lit up with many figures with jet packs.

“Is that—?” she questioned, in astonishment.

“Mandalorians” Mando whispered in disbelief, before sitting up and shooting along with his people. V sat up as well, shooting down the bounty hunters. 

A huge Mandalorian landed next to their speeder yelling “Get out of here! We’ll hold them off!”

“You’re going to have to relocate the covert” Mando said, while helping V up as she held the kid in her arms, her head feeling dizzy from losing blood.

“This is the way” the other Mandalorian said with a nod.

“This is the way” answered Mando with a nod and suddenly sweeped V off her feet, as his people covered them. He effortlessly ran to the ship with her in his arms, as the kid slept in her arms. 

V’s head started to become heavy as it fell against her partner’s shoulder, this seemed to alert the man as he ran even faster.

“Hang on, we’re almost there” he said, while trying to shake her a bit.

He carried her on the platform to his ship and opened the door to his sleeping quarters, leaving her on his bed, as he took the kid and left the room.

“Hold it, Mando”

Mando slowly turned to see Greef Karga, standing in the entry of his ship. 

“I didn’t want it to come to this. But then you broke the code” Greef said.

The Mandalorian’s heart raced as he knew that his partner didn’t have long and he had to lift the Crest in the air, to be able to safely help her. So thinking quickly, he activated his gauntlet cable which turned on the carbonite freeze, making their surroundings foggy. As Karga shot blindly covered by the fog, the Mandalorian took out his blaster and shot the man in the chest. He then watched as the old guild leader fell off his ship, Mando quickly ran up the ladder with the kid in his arms.

When the Razor Crest was in the air, he set it on auto pilot before sprinting to his quarters where V was going on and out of consciousness. 

“V?” he asked, but there was no response which worried the man.

He set the kid on the bed, watching it sleepily blinking as Mando touched his partner’s neck and tugged her collar down to check her pulse. He froze as he saw a few deep scars surrounding her neck, but quickly composed himself and took off his glove to check her pulse. His olive skin stood out against the paleness of her neck, his rough and hard fingers looked wrong on the seemingly delicate flesh. He held his breath, waiting for the pulse to be detectable.

He pulled back as he felt her weak pulse and put his glove back on, while taking out his med kit from under the bed. Then he unwrapped her clumsy attempt at wrapping her middle back in the speeder and tugged her tunic up. The flesh on her toned stomach was also heavily scarred, the Mandalorian was almost sure that the woman had far more scars than he did. But for now he paid it no mind, as he cleaned her wound and used a bacta patch on it. Mando then pulled the tunic back down and injected her neck with a stabilizing shot, before pulling her collar up.

Mando sighed in relief, knowing that she would be fine now. He put away the med kit and fixed his partner’s position so that she was more comfortable. That’s when he saw the kid crawling towards the woman tiredly, Mando grabbed him saying. 

“No. Leave her alone, come on” with that he took the child and left the woman to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)
> 
> Mando'a (language of the Mandalorians) in this chapter:  
> aruetii --> outsider (non-Mandalorian)


	6. ~CHAPTER SIX: ON THE RUN~

**RAZOR CREST** traveled through the space, as V remained unconscious. Mando came to check up on her whenever he could leave the cockpit, along with the kid. He changed her bacta patch a few times and checked her temperature which was slightly above normal. At one point she started to shiver slightly, but not for long as he pulled his covers over her, tucking her in before leaving with the child in his arms.

Not long after he left the woman started to regain her consciousness, she frowned at her surroundings behind her mask and tried to sit up. But as she did so, her waist burned in pain. With a groan, V lied back down on the bed and scanned the room she was in. It was small and most of the space was filled by the bed she was laying on, there was a built-in closet and a small table with a mirror hanging above it. The walls were metal and she could clearly hear the soft hum of the engine. That’s when it hit her.

_Razor Crest._

She was on Mando’s ship, she realised. V’s whole body relaxed slightly as the metal walls now seemed more familiar and so did the sound of the engine. She tried to sit up again, this time biting her already torn lip and managed to do it. 

V’s weak fingers pulled her dirty and bloody tunic up, looking at the bacta path that was placed over her wound. She was about to touch it, when the ship started shaking, causing her to fall out of the bed. Her side flared up in pain, as many of her bruises made themselves known from the _mighty_ fall she did off that roof.

With a low hiss, she got up and as quickly as she could and left the room. Her blood was pumping as she climbed the ladder leading to the cockpit, she then opened the door just to see her partner sitting in the pilot’s seat with the kid on his lap. She didn’t have time to observe him or even try to reach for his aura, as he turned towards her quickly.

V was leaning on the metal doorframe, as she asked weakly “What’s… with the shaking?”

The Mandalorian snapped out of his shock and put the ship on autopilot, while getting up and leaving the kid in his seat, saying “You should be resting” 

Mando walked closer to her and pulled her away from the wall, leading her to the passenger seat as the child jumped from the seat and walked over to the woman. The kid raised his arms and wrapped them around V’s leg, hugging her.

V smiled under her mask and tried to bend over to pick him up, but she hissed in pain that surrounded her waist. 

Seeing her struggle, Mando bent over and picked up the kid. Before gently placing him in the woman’s arms.

„How’s the wound?” he asked in his mechanical and raspy voice. 

“Could be worse” she responded halfheartedly, while caressing the child’s ears as his aura tried to reach for her like always. She ignored it and looked up at the quiet Mandalorian adding “Thank you, Mando… for helping the kid, not leaving me back there and patching me up”

The Mandalorian nodded at her, before changing the subject “Watch him. The little womp rat flipped few switches, and if we want to travel safely we can’t have him messing with the controls”

V snorted, saying “A please would be nice. Is it even in your vocabulary?” he didn’t answer her, as he returned to his seat and focused on piloting. She sighed and looked down at the cooing child in her arms “He really is a brute, isn’t he?” he giggled in her arms, making her smirk underneath her mask “I knew you’d agree with me, kid” 

Hours passed by as V played with the kid and talked to him, while Mando was silently flying. She was pulling her thick and dirty hair into a tight bun as she looked up and saw a small green planet in front of them, a smile appeared at her face as she felt excitement bubble inside. V finished tying her hair and her arms wrapped themselves around the kid once again.

“What’s that planet?” she asked, her partner.

He flipped a few switches and answered “Sorgan. No starport, industrial centers, or any population density. Real backwater skug hole”

V grinned, saying “So it’s perfect for two escaping bounty hunters, with a kid”

“Nobody’s gonna find us here” Mando confirmed, while preparing for landing. 

When they finally landed, V was ready to get up but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. 

“You’re staying on the ship with the kid. Don’t let him touch anything, I’m gonna take a look around” Mando said, his gloved hand gently squeezing his partner’s shoulder.

V snorted “Yeah, that’s a good one” with that she tried to get up, as the hand on her shoulder tightened and a bit roughly brought her back down.

“ _You’re. Staying_ ” he nearly growled out. 

She glared at him, feeling anger bubble inside along with the pain from her wound. Her mind whispered for her to use these emotions and get it her way by force. And she felt _very_ tempted to do so. The kid whimpered at her near outburst and grabbed her finger, reaching for her with his bright aura. V glanced at him and calmed down a bit, before saying to the stubborn Mandalorian.

“I’m coming, with you. And so is the kid” with that she pushed his hand off her shoulder and got up, looking up at his visor “Do not piss me off today, Mando. You won’t like me when, I get angry” 

The woman pushed past him and climbed down the ladder with the kid in her arms, her partner followed her and grabbed her shoulder once again, saying.

“Just—” he sighed, as his hand tightened on her shoulder once again “Stay close to me with the kid. You’re injured”

V frowned under her mask, trying to clear her head to find his aura and soon she got it. The man was _frustrated_. She pulled away from his aura and tried to stay calm, while saying.

“The kid will be fine, Mando. And I fought with worse injuries, I’ll keep him in tact” she said, while putting the little womp rat on the floor as she grabbed her dirty purple cloak. Trying to hide her bloody and torn clothing.

The Mandalorian sighed and lowered the ramp, looking down at the kid and V who stood beside him. He let out another sigh and finally said.

“Oh, what the hell? Come on”

V snorted as she walked beside him, the kid following both adults. While walking she looked around the forested area, tall green trees, thick grass, even a few flowers here and there. Her thoughts went back to her mother and the books she read to V, about lush forests and green landscapes that surrounded her home planet once. V felt tempted to take out her journal and draw her surroundings, but she knew there was no time.

Mando noticed the woman beside him looking around and slowing her pace, causing him to slow down as well and check up on the kid— as his partner was _distracted_ — who also was also looking around. He felt frustrated that he needed to keep an eye on both of them and walk alongside them, but he also knew that he really didn’t have to do that. He could just walk ahead and leave the _children_ here, or just tell V to speed up and carry the little womp rat. 

But something was blocking him from doing so. Maybe it was the fact that he had that woman almost dying in his arms, barely hours ago and watched the kid pinned to some unknown device, while in the hands of the Empire. 

Finally they got to a village, or more like a market. There were many stalls with various kinds of products, and in the center was a circular building with a signboard saying “ _CANTINA_ ”. 

V’s gaze was on many of the clothes stalls, as hers were torn and dirty from her own blood. Then she glanced at her partner and said. 

“Go to the cantina with the kid, I need to check something” 

Mando stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her, before simply saying. 

“No. You’re coming with” 

V rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips “Mando it wasn’t a question. And I only want to look for some clothes, I can’t walk around with blood all over me” 

“I’ll give you some of mine. Later we’ll go together and get you something” the stubborn man said, crossing his arms.

She snorted and pointed at his bulky figure “Sorry to break this to you dear. But we’re not exactly the same size” he only stared at her as she sighed “Mando. I’ll be gone for a moment, go to the cantina, pick a table and I’ll be right there with you” 

The Mandalorian’s broad shoulders tensed, as he forced himself to say “ _Fine_. But if you’ll be gone for longer than ten minutes? I’m coming to get you” 

V nodded “Acceptable. Now look out for the kid, don’t let anyone step on him” with that she turned and left towards the market area. 

Walking around V tried to find something that would fit her and at the same time was able to cover most of her skin. She also tried to find some light armour as her fighting style depended on fast and acrobatic movements. But soon she realised that none of the merchants had any armour, or clothing that would be fitting for her needs. 

V ended up buying some hygiene stuff, knowing that she had none of that on the Razor Crest and sure as hell she won’t be sharing such stuff with the Mandalorian. Holding the small bag she made her way towards the Cantina, where her partner was probably waiting for her. As she entered, she felt many eyes on her but she paid them no mind only searching for Mando and the kid. 

But they weren’t there.

Acting quickly she walked over to one of the women working there, asking “Excuse me? Have you seen a man in a armour with a helmet and a small green kid?”

The woman’s eyes scanned V from head to the bottom, before a smile appeared as she answered “Oh, yes! Your husband left for a moment and asked me to watch the little one, he should be right—” she cut herself off as she pointed towards an empty chair.

V’s heart sped up as she cursed “Kriffing hell, Mando…” with that she ran out of the cantina, her aura stretching out trying to find the two. Soon she found the kid’s bright and happy aura, right next to Mando’s more dangerous and frustrated one. 

She ran behind the cantina, ignoring the pain in her wound and the blood that started getting out from under the bacta patch. V rounded the corner to see her partner fighting with a muscular woman that seemed to be evenly matched against the Mandalorian, they then fell on the ground pointing blasters at each other’s heads. V pulled out her blaster and shot the ground next to the woman’s head, saying in a deadly tone.

“Next time, I won’t miss. Get away from him”

The unknown woman glanced at V saying “The moment you shoot me, I shoot him”

V smirked, saying “See what he’s wearing? It’s pure beskar. Your blaster won't even leave a dent on it, while your skull won’t be so lucky. _Now. Lower. Your. Kriffing. Weapon_ ”

The woman slowly lowered her weapon and so did Mando, when suddenly they heard a slurping noise. The three adults looked down to see the child happily drinking his soup. 

“You want some soup?” asked Mando, while getting up.

“As long as your partner doesn’t shoot me” the woman said, also getting up.

Mando looked at V and walked over to her, saying “Lower your blaster, we don’t need to make a mess”

Knowing that he was right, V hid her blaster and took the kid while walking back inside the cantina. She sat at one of the tables with the kid next to her, while waiting for Mando and the woman to join. V didn’t trust the woman, and since her senses became duller with the pain that now came back to her, she would have to depend on her own judgement.

Soon the three of them sat at the table, along with the kid who was curiously looking around and ignoring the adults, aside from a few tugs at V’s aura whenever he pointed to something. 

“Saw most of my action mopping up after Endor. Mostly Ex-Imperial Warlords. They wanted it fast and quiet. They’d send us in on the drop ships. No support, just us. Then when the Imps were gone, the politics started. We were peacemakers, protecting delegates, suppressing riots. Not what I signed up for” said the woman, now known as Cara Dune.

“How’d you end up here?” Mando asked.

“Let’s just call it an early retirement” she took a sip of her soup, before saying “Look I knew you were guild, I thought that you had a fob on me. That’s why I came at you so hard” 

“Yeah, that’s what I figured” said Mando, as V quietly observed the woman while trying not to shiver as her fever was coming back.

Cara finished her soup and got up saying “Well, this has been a real treat, but unless you or your partner wanna go another round, one of us is gonna have to move on. And I was here first” with that she left.

The Mandalorian looked at V saying “Well, looks like this planet is taken”

“Indeed” answered V.

“Did you buy what you needed?” he asked.

V shook her head “No. They only had some dresses and some thin materials. Nothing that I could use”

He nodded and got up saying “Then you’ll have to survive until we reach the next planet, come on” with that he put the kid on the ground and waited for his partner to get up.

As V raised from her seat, the whole world started spinning and she nearly fell over. Only for a pair of hard arms to grab her.

“V?” Mando questioned, while one of his hands drifted towards her waist where the wound was. He touched it gently as V hissed in pain, his gloves came back with blood all over them “Dank Farrik, V. Your wound reopened” 

Quickly he picked up the little womp rat and gave him to V, before picking her up and storming out of the cantina towards the ship. 

The walk back was quick, as Mando was practically running his heart hammering in his chest. He lowered the ramp and got on board, before getting to his room and lying V on the bed. He took the kid and put him at the end of the bed, where he wouldn’t get in the way.

“V? Are you still with me?” 

She nodded weakly, her breaths weak under the mask as Mando unclipped her cloak and gently lifted her blood soaked turquoise tunic. He removed the old bacta patch and frowned as he saw the opened wound.

“H-How bad is it?” V asked tiredly, she could feel her eyes trying to roll into her skull. Mando stayed silent, as he took out his med kit and started looking for more bacta patches. Seeing his struggle, V said “Mando… my satchel… I have ointments… there”

“Where is it?” he asked quickly, while throwing the useless kit away. 

“O-On a crate… right outside...” 

The Mandalorian got up and ran to fetch her satchel, before coming back with it and pulling out three different jars. 

“R-Red one…” she rasped out.

He took the jar with the red paint over it and opened it, applying it on his partner’s wound. She hissed in pain, as he continued on touching her wound. Then he closed the jar and pulled out a bandage, saying. 

“I’m gonna need you to sit up a bit, or rise your hips a bit so I can wrap it around you”

V sighed but nodded “Help me up… I-I’ll sit” 

As gently as he could, he pulled her up as she fell against his beskar covered chest. He let her almost lie on him, while he worked on bandaging her middle. When he was done, he said. 

“Wait, stay seated for a moment” 

V nodded and pulled away from the Mandalorian, seating quietly while her partner opened his closet. He pulled out a large, soft looking shirt with a turtleneck and long sleeves.

“Do I need to help you put this on?” he asked, his voice steady but slightly more warm towards her.

She shook her head, saying “No, thank you. I’ll be fine, but can you get me some water?”

Mando put the tunic next to her on the bed and took the kid who silently watched the adults “I’ll be back soon” with that he and the kid left her alone.

V took off her gloves, gauntlets and finally her ruined tunic. She hissed in pain and threw it on the floor in anger, before making sure that the black fabric around her breasts was still secured. 

After many years, V still felt disgust at the many scars that covered her body. Her back showed many scars that a whip left, few blaster scars also were there. Her arms had many scars from cuts and once again few made by a blaster as well. The same goes for her legs, even buttlocks. Her stomach and breasts also didn’t lack any markings, just like her neck where a deep scar was, from when someone nearly managed to end her life 

She sighed, while finally reaching for the shirt that the Mandalorian provided for her. With another hiss, she tugged it on, sighing in pure bliss as the clean and soft material touched her skin. V stared at the sleeves that covered her whole hands and snorted, when a knock could be heard.

“Come in” she said weakly, her body even more weak from the small activity. Mando entered the room with a bottle of water and placed it on the bed, next to V “Thank you, she said”

He nodded at her, before saying “Get some rest. I need to check some things around the ship, before we leave”

V nodded and lied down on the bed, before asking “W-What about the kid?”

“He’s asleep, I’ll watch him” Mando said, as he left the room.

The injured woman sighed and deactivated her mask and drank some water, before activating it back and letting the darkness take her. But not for long it seemed as she was shaken awake by her partner hours later. 

“Get ready, we’re going to a village nearby. They offered us a place to stay as long as we take care of some riders. And some credits” said Mando, while walking around his room and taking some of his stuff.

V sat up and started packing her things into her satchel, her hands still weak and a bit shaky. Mando packed his own bag, before turning and helping out his partner, then he took her satchel and his bag saying.

“Put on your cloak, I’ll be right back”

As he left, V put on her gloves and pinned her gauntlets to that the sleeves of the big shirt didn’t go lower than her wrist. She redid her bun, put on her boots and clipped the purple cloak around her neck. 

With a small hiss she got up and made her away out of the room, just to run into her partner’s chest. His hands gripped her shoulders, a bit too roughly for V’s liking.

“You don’t have to be so rough, you brute”

He said nothing, only grabbing her arm gently this time and led her down the ramp towards a cart where the child, Cara and two unknown men were sitting. 

“Do you trust her?” V asked quietly her partner.

“No. But she could be useful” Mando answered.

She nodded and let the man help her get on the cart, who then sat down next to her. The kid climbed on her chest and snuggled against her cloak, clearly sleepy. V caressed his ears in silence, her eyes on the woman they were riding with.

The cart moved as the two men— who were probably from the village —were driving it. V stayed alert in the presence of the unknown people, keeping the kid closely and glancing around behind her mask.

“So, we’re basically running off a band of Raiders for lunch money?” Cara asked in amusement. 

“They’re quartering us in the middle of nowhere. Last I checked, that’s a pretty square deal for somebody in your position. Worst case scenario, you tune up your blaster. Best case, we're deterrent. I can’t imagine there’s anything living in these trees that an ex-shock trooper couldn’t handle” Mando said, while leaning on the cart’s railing and bringing one arm around V.

“So I’m her replacement?” Cara asked, while nodding towards V “I saw her bloody clothing back at the cantina and how you carried her out, a few minutes after I left. And now how you were leading her towards the cart. She’s injured”

V’s head snapped in the woman’s direction as she said, before Mando could even open his mouth under his helmet “You’re very perceptive honey. But do not assume that you can replace me. I might be injured but I am not helpless as you saw today”

Cara smirked “You’re bold. I like it”

The masked woman only snorted, while Mando’s arm around her relaxed from how it tensed up when Cara spoke. The pair may not be friends but they were partners, and felt the need to protect each other and the kid especially after what they’ve been through together.

After that conversation, no one spoke and soon one by one they all fell asleep. With Cara sitting up, V curled into Mando’s beskar plate with the kid between them and the Mandalorian having his arm tightly around the woman next to him and his helmet resting against her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	7. ~CHAPTER SEVEN: VILLAGE~

**THE CART** came to a stop, causing V and the others to wake up. She pulled away from the beskar chest that she was soundly sleeping on and looked at the children who were running towards them. The kid tugged on her subconsciousness and she let him walk over to the edge of the cart, raising his arms at the children as if showing them his bow made out of a bandage.

“Well, looks like they’re happy to see us” said Mando, his mechanical voice even raspier from sleep.

“Looks like…” said Cara, while looking at the kids.

Mando got off the cart and turned to help out V, who he saw wince slightly as she got up. She accepted his help and looked back at the kid who was surrounded by the village children, as Mando grabbed his rifle. 

“Excuse me?” V said as softly as she could to the kids, but still they got a bit terrified judging by their expression “I need to take him with us, you’ll play later okay?”

The group nodded and with that the masked woman took the child, carrying him in her arms as she followed Mando. Soon they were standing in front of the barn that the villagers pointed them to, watching as a woman was raising the wooden blinds and letting some light inside.

The village woman turned towards them, her black hair swaying softly with her movements as she tied the knot on the pillar. She smiled at them saying “Please, come in” 

Mando moved first, bending slightly to fit through the door as V silently followed him, observing their surroundings. 

“I hope this is comfortable for you. Sorry that all we have is the barn and that small room where the other woman is staying” the woman said, before looking at V “You may join her, if it will be more comfortable for you?”

Before V could answer, Mando turned slightly towards the woman saying “This will do fine, thank you”

V glared at the man but confirmed, saying “I’m alright here, thank you”

After a pause, the village woman said “I stacked some blankets over here”

“Thank you. That’s… very kind” the Mandalorian said, a bit awkwardly. Making his partner snort a bit, as she put the child on the floor letting the little guy explore. V’s senses picked up a sudden rift around her, when suddenly Mando pulled her behind him while putting his hand on his blaster. 

What the danger they saw was a little girl, who quickly hid as Mando startled her. V let out a sigh and patted the Mandalorian’s back whispering.

“Easy there, it was just a kid…” 

Mando nodded curtly at his partner while they observed the woman, as she urged the girl to come out and hugged her to her side.

“This is my daughter Winta. We don’t get a lot of visitors around here. She’s not used to strangers” said the village woman, before turning back to her daughter “These nice people are going to help protect us from the bad ones” 

“Thank you” the girl mumbled, still startled by two hunters. 

V watched with a heavy heart as the woman caressed her daughter’s hair, holding her closely as if she could stop the whole world from hurting her child. Not being able to look any longer, V nodded at the girl and started looking through her satchel mindlessly. 

“Come on, Winta. Let’s give our guests some room” with that, V could hear them leave.

Few minutes after they left, Mando looked up from cleaning his rifle “How’s your wound?”

“Better, my ointments are working their magic” V said as she started arranging her sleeping space, moving one of the old mattresses behind a crate. In order to create a barrier between the open door and her. 

“You shouldn’t—” 

“Mando, I’m not helpless. Lay off me a bit, please” V said while finally putting the mattress in one place.

“Fine” the Mandalorian grumbled and continued on cleaning. 

V smirked under her mask, as she won with him. 

After a while of moving a couple of blankets and rearranging some stuff around the barn, V took off her cloak and laid down on the mattress. The kid was quick to crawl next to her and snuggle into her borrowed shirt, falling asleep instantly. 

She laid with the kid for a bit, but soon wrapped him in the blankets and got up, taking her satchel. 

“Where are you going?” Mando asked, looking up from his weapon. 

V glanced at him saying “To get washed. Even though your shirt is nice and clean, I am not”

With that she left, looking for someone to ask about a washing room. She quickly noticed the woman who was readying the barn for them. 

“Excuse me? Where can I get washed?”

The woman looked at V in kindness “Come I’ll show you” 

An hour later, V was walking through the village with her golden hair still wet as she just left the bathing area. She was still wearing Mando’s shirt with a pair of soft grey pants that the village woman— now known as Omera— gave her. V took notice of many villagers, especially the children that were looking at her but she paid them no mind, as soon she was walking inside the barn where she found her partner.

She snorted as the man was struggling with his mattress and blankets, trying to lay them similarly to her’s. 

“And what are you trying to do? Strangle yourself with blankets?” V asked in amusement.

Mando didn’t answer, as he still failed to put the blankets nicely on the mattress, so that it wouldn’t roll up. Taking pity on the man, V walked over to him and grabbed the blanket from him saying. 

“Rise the mattress for me a bit, you brute” 

With some hesitation, Mando raised the mattress watching as his partner tugged the blanket underneath and soon asked him to raise the other side as well, doing the same thing. Then she took another blanket from the pile, folding it so it would act as a pillow and finally lying another blanket down which he would cover himself with. 

V looked up at the Mandalorian beside her, saying “You’re rather helpless with stuff like this, aren’t you?”

“I’m not” with that he walked away, to look through his things.

“Real mature, Mando” she snorted, before walking over to her own mattress where the child was still sleeping. She sat next to him and fixed the blanket around him, saying to Mando once again “A thank you, would be nice”

The man was silent as she shook her head at his stubbornness, instead she focused on the brown crib that was standing in the room which was probably provided by the village. Silently V raised the kid, along with the blanket and placed him in it. Then she went to sit on a crate, while checking her blasters as she didn’t have time to do so after Nevarro. She also needed to check her mask, but she couldn’t do it with the Mandalorian in the room.

“Knock, knock” 

V looked up from her blasters to see Omera standing near the entrance, hiding behind a thin wall. 

“Come in” said Mando, without even looking up from his weapon.

Omera walked in with a tray of food that seemed enough for two people and soon after her walked in Winta, quickly hiding behind her mother. The little girl looked up at her mother, who nodded in encouragement, sending another pang to V’s heart.

“Can I feed him?” 

V glanced at the now wide awake child and put away her weapon, saying in the kindest and non threatening voice she could with her mask on “Of course, just be gentle”

The little girl grinned and nodded, before sprinting towards the crib and feeding the kid. V watched silently and from the corner of her visor, she noticed Mando watching as well.

“Can I play with him?” Winta asked, looking between both bounty hunters.

“Sure…” said Mando, sounding a bit tiredly as he walked over and gently took the kid out of the crib. V smirked at the act of gentleness that the man showed the kid, how far he got from grabbing him by his jumper as if he was a loth cat, to the care of picking up a baby.

“Come on!” the girl giggled and ran outside, as the kid followed her in pure joy that V felt in his aura.

The action alarmed the Mandalorian as he went to follow the kids “I don’t think—”

But V stopped him, with her hand on his chest, saying “They’ll be fine, relax”

“I don’t—” 

This time Omera piped up with a smile “They’ll be fine”

Smirking V patted her partner’s chest saying “You were outvoted, Mando”

Reluctantly, he backed away but his visor stayed on the door.

“I brought you both some food” Omera said, trying to change the subject “I noticed that you both didn’t eat out there. I’ll leave it here for when I go”

“That’s very thoughtful of you” said the Mandalorian, his voice low while he continued on cleaning something with a red rag.

“Thank you” said V, while nodding at the woman and returning to her blasters.

Omera stood there for a few seconds before, asking “Do you mind if I ask you something?”

“Go ahead” said Mando.

“How long has it been since you’ve taken that off?”

“Yesterday” he answered.

The woman smiled, correcting her question “I mean, in front of someone else”

V observed quietly, as her partner put down his weapon and turned to face Omera. He then glanced out of the window, where children were playing and pointed towards them.

“I wasn’t much older than they are”

Omera looked shocked, while V simply sighed already expecting this kind of answer.

“You haven’t shown your face to anyone since you were a kid?” 

Mando’s aura grew a bit uncomfortable as he answered “No. I was happy that they took me in. My parents were killed and the Mandalorians took care of me”

“I’m sorry…” the woman whispered before looking at V “What about you?”

V crossed her arms saying “Five years. I’ve been wearing it for five years now” 

“Are you Mandalorian as well?” Omera asked, looking between V and Mando.

V snorted at her question “Nope. I’m not like him. I’m just ugly” silence filled the room as Omera looked very confused and shocked even, while Mando’s aura turned also confused but more interested. V laughed a bit saying “Relax, lady. It was a joke, although I’m not much to look at”

“But you can take it off?” Omera asked.

This made the bounty hunters stop grinning as she said more seriously “No. It’s better that it stays on”

Omera nodded and backed away towards the door saying “Let us know if there’s anything you need” with that she left.

V got up and covered the entrance with the curtain, before walking over to the window where the children were playing with the kid. After the conversation with Omera, she felt a sense of nostalgia.

“My mother is rolling in her grave, knowing who I am today” she said, chuckling humorlessly.

“Why?” 

She smiled softly although he could not see it behind her mask “From what I’ve heard and from what little I can remember of her. She was a pacifist, she despised wars and weapons. All she ever wanted was peace”

Mando watched how she looked out at the playing children and farmers working peacefully. He cleared his throat and asked “Did she ever get it? The peace?”

V didn’t answer for a moment, before saying quietly in a broken voice “No. No she didn’t. She watched her world fall apart and soon after, she was killed”

“What of your father?” Mando asked, unable to stop himself. 

“I didn’t have a father. He was absent, while I was my mother’s secret. Only a few records on my world knew that I was her daughter, as to the public eye, me and my older brother were her niece and nephew” she took a deep breath and said “And to answer your question, yes my brother is also dead. My only family now is my aunt, as I saw her a few years back. She’s a great warrior, there’s no way she could be killed”

“If she’s your only family left... why did you become a bounty hunter? When you could stay with your aunt” he asked, his curiosity making him talk far more than usually.

“There are things that... changed me, also my relationship with her isn’t ideal. I just wish to stay detached from my past and live in the present”

“I... understand” 

She laughed softly saying “How ironic of you. To understand the want of living in the present, when you’re so far in the ways of the past”

“What do you mean?” Mando asked.

V laughed at the clear confusion in his deep mechanical voice, saying “Maybe I’ll explain it to you one day, you brute” she then walked over to him and patted his neck, saying “Now eat the dinner, I’ll leave you alone”

He grabbed her hand, saying “You don’t have to leave... I’ll go”

“Mando it’s fine. You won’t find a secluded area here and I’ll go watch the kid. When you’ll be done we can switch” answered V, as she pulled her gloved hand away from his and left the barn, closing the curtains behind her.

She walked over to the kids, who stopped playing and looked at her nervously while the little green child hugged her leg in pure delight. V sat down on the ground a bit further away from them with a small wince saying “Don’t mind me, I’m just here to make sure none of you gets hurt”

Winta nodded and quickly encouraged other children to play, after a few moments none of them seemed to take notice of the hunter. Before two younger girls came over to her nervously.

“What is it, girls?” V questioned kindly. 

They looked at each other before, the slightly older one asked “Is your hair made from sunshine?”

V chuckled at the children asking “Why do you ask?”

“Your hair is the same color! And we all have black hair!” the younger one said.

“Yes, we’ve never seen sunshine hair” said the older.

V smiled at the kids, while answering “My hair is blonde. And no, it’s not made from sunshine. It’s the same as yours, just a different color. There are many other hair colors out in the galaxy, just like the skin and eye colors”

The girl’s eyes sparkled as the younger one asked.

“What’s your skin like?”

“Is it green like his?” the older one said, pointing to the kid who was sitting with Winta.

V shook her head, and took off her gloves showing the girls her really light skin “Mine is just only a tiny bit lighter than the other woman’s skin”

“And your eyes?!” asked the younger one.

“Are they brown like ours?” added the older one.

“No, they’re not brown” said V, before pointing towards the sky “They’re the same color as the sky, maybe a bit more intense”

“Woah” both girls said, getting closer to the hunter.

Sometime later, the kids who were previously playing were sitting around the female hunter and listening to her stories about the galaxy. The two girls from earlier were braiding her hair and putting flowers in it. The adults who were walking by were chuckling to themselves as it was an amusing image to see a bounty hunter surrounded by children, with flowers in her hair and a green kid on her lap.

The children stopped talking to her and nervously looked up, behind her. V turned and looked up to see Mando standing right behind her, with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes behind the mask and looked back at the kids.

“Alright, guys off you go. I need to eat”

As the kids got up and left, Winta stayed asking “Can he stay?”

V looked down at the still awake kid, who seemed vibrating with energy and handed him to Winta saying “Sure, but me or Mando will be back for him soon. It’s getting late”

The girl nodded and went to join the others, as V started getting up when the wound started burning with pain. 

“Oh, kriff…” she hissed, her hands flying to her waist.

Mando’s hands were quickly on her, helping her to get up saying “You should change your bandage”

“Yeah, I need to put on the ointment too” V agreed and pulled away from Mando, walking towards the barn.

But her partner’s hands were on her again as he said “Let me help you, or you’ll reopen your wound again”

V sighed and nodded, letting the man lead her to their barn. They entered and V sat down on the crate, raising the shirt to see her thankfully clean bandage.

“It’s fine, see?”

The Mandalorian nodded and gestured towards the food that stood where Omera put it “Here’s your share. I need to go talk to Cara, about tomorrow”

“Alright, get the kid from Winta while coming back” said, as she slowly made her way towards the food. Mando nodded at her and left, closing the curtain behind him.

V ate on her mattress in silence, enjoying the fresh air as she was without her mask. Then she put the plates near the door and activated her mask again, as she started getting the flowers out of her hair and losing the braids. She stared out the window, watching as the sun was setting and the villagers started getting inside their homes.

“You would’ve loved this kind of life mother… so peaceful and happy” she whispered, imaging her mother’s eyes that were so happy and peaceful when she was around V. 

Not having many memories of her mother, V always held onto the smallest things. Although there was a memory that she wished to forget, the one hunting her after all these years.

Shaking her head, V put down her hairbrush and laid down on her mattress. It was uncomfortable to sleep with her mask on, but she had to. Somehow she managed to fall asleep rather quickly, only waking up when she heard her partner enter.

“Come on, little womp rat. Nap time” 

She smiled softly, not moving, only listening as the kid whimpered and she felt his aura reaching towards her.

“No. She’s asleep, you stay right here. You understand?” Mando said, quietly as he truly believed that V was sleeping. The kid cooed at him which made the hunter say “Great. Now sleep”

V heard him walk around a bit, as something metal hit the floor gently a few times, as he was probably taking his armour off. Then there was silence as she heard his blankets rustle a bit. With that she closed her eyes and fell back asleep, feeling oddly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	8. ~CHAPTER EIGHT: RAIDERS~

**THE VILLAGE** was basking in the golden light coming from the sun, as the farmers were working around the ponds. V was standing with Cara Dune, waiting for Mando to join them.

“Pretty peaceful for a village who got robbed by raiders” Cara commented, while watching the people working smile and laugh.

“Ignorance is bliss. They’re terrified, the best they can do is to get on with their lives and hope that the problem will go away” V said, her arms crossed as she too watched the people “Peace is a beautiful concept, but you must stay ignorant to experience it”

“That was… surprisingly wise” the taller woman said, with a smirk.

V snorted, saying “Thanks”

“No, no really! How old are you again?” Cara questioned, teasingly.

“Not much younger than you are, honey” V answered, as she noticed her partner walking over.

Mando came over and asked “Are you ready?”

“I would like to remind you that we were waiting for you, my dear” V said, as she snapped her fingers against his helmet and started walking towards the forest “Now come on, let’s meet the neighbors”

Soon they were among the tall trees, following footprints. Both V and Mando turned on their thermal visions, while Cara was looking around for other clues. 

The group stopped as the Mandalorian said “About fifteen or twenty of them, came through here on foot”

“Yep, they’ve got some large feet” V piped up, as the other two just stared at her “Okay, okay sorry for assuming you had a sense of humor. Now you may want to look up”

Both Cara and Mando looked up, as V added “The branches are broken, something big went through here”

“She’s right” said Mando, before going a bit to the right with both women following him. 

As they found a mark on the ground, all V could say is.

“Kriffing hell…”

“AT-ST” confirmed Cara.

“Imperial walker…” said Mando.

“These villagers are lucky to be alive” V added, as she looked around a bit to see many other broken branches “But what’s it doing here? On Sorgan of all places”

Cara got up, shaking her head “I don’t know… but this is more than I signed up for”

“Let’s get back to the village” the Mandalorian said.

They walked back and called the villagers to the front of V’s and Mando’s barn. V was standing next to her partner as Cara stood on the other side.

“Bad news. You can’t live here anymore” said Mando in a bored tone.

V sighed loudly and cursed mentaly Mando’s covert for raising him this way “Please don’t ever deliver bad news to anyone again, you brute” 

“Yeah, nice bedside manner” commented Cara, as people were shouting in confusion and anger.

“You both think you can do better?” the Mandalorian accused. 

“I know, I can” said V as she walked to the front, and they quieted down as she started speaking in a confident yet soothing tone “I understand your frustration with us, we came here to help yet we’re not able to. But you must understand that what’s in that forest is beyond the three of us”

“ _You took the job!_ ”

“ _Yeah!_ ” the crowd protested.

“That was before we knew about the AT-ST” Cara cut in.

_“What is that?”_

“It’s an armoured walker with two enormous guns. They were used by the Empire” V explained calmly.

“That you didn’t tell us about” added Cara in slight anger.

_“Help us!”_

_“Please!”_

_“You’re supposed to help us!”_

_“But we hired you!”_

_“Please!”_

The villagers pleaded, with fear and desperation in their eyes.

“We have nowhere to go” said Omera, as she clutched Winta close to her side.

V stepped up and said “I’m sorry. I really am, but we are outnumbered! There’s nothing that we can do. We’re just people like you are. We’re not—” that’s when she got and idea, as she turned to look at Mando saying “Unless… we teach them”

_“Yes!”_

_“We can learn!”_

“I’ve seen that thing take out entire companies of soldiers in a matter of minutes. You can’t fight that thing” Cara said with bitterness.

Mando and V were still staring at each other, as the man finally said “Unless, like V said. We show them how”

The villagers cheered as Cara sighed and said to V “You were supposed to be the wise one”

“Oh, honey. I am” answered V with a smirk before entering the barn to gather some of her things.

Not long after their talk with the villagers, the three fighters led them to the edge of the village. 

“You got two problems here. You got the bandits and you got the mech” said Mando, seriously before pointing toward the forest behind the villagers “We’ll take care of the AT-ST. But you gotta protect us, when they come out of the woods”

V nodded along, adding “I don’t think, we have to tell you how dangerous they are”

The villagers nodded, as some looked at each other in fear. Clearly remembering the first time the raiders got to their village.

Mando nodded at V, as he addressed the crowd “V here, is the best spear user in the guild. She will teach you how to fight with such weapons, while Cara Dune who was a veteran and a drop soldier for the rebellion, is going to lay out her plan for you. So listen, carefully”

“Now, there’s nothing on this planet that could damage the legs on this thing. So we’re going to build a trap. We’re gonna need to dig real deep, right here” Cara said, pointing at the ponds “So when it steps in. It drops. The three of us are going to hit their camp. Provoke them. Then bring the fight out of the woods, right here”

“You have to cut some of the thicker branches and turn them into spears. Or at least sharpen one of the ends, make as many as you’re able. At least two for one person” V said, crossing her arms.

“Why?” one of the men asked in confusion.

V smirked under her mask “Because during my training, they’re bound to break”

The man went pale as many others did, making V’s smirk only to grow bigger.

“And I’m gonna need you to cut down trees and build barricades. along these edges” said Mando, pointing to where he wanted them “I need it high enough so it can’t get over. And strong enough so that it can’t break through. Cara will be helping and watching over you in that task”

“Okay now, who knows how to shoot?” V asked, her hands going to her hips. Out of all of them, only Omera raised her hand as V nodded “Alright. As you all know, Mandalorians are known for using many weapons with great skill and precision. So Mando here. Will be in charge of teaching you how to shoot” 

The Mandalorian nodded and said “Alright. Off to work!”

With that all villagers got divided into groups. Cara took some to cut down trees, V took others along to find strong branches and transform them into spears, while the rest stayed with Mando who started handing out many of his blasters and setting up a shooting range.

By nightfall, everyone was exhausted so the preparations stopped, but in the morning it’ll begin again. Mando, V and Cara were sitting on the barn’s porch, watching the villagers getting ready for the night.

“You should try it, really. There’s no code holding you back” Cara said as for the tenth time, she tried to get V to drink spotchka.

V laughed and shook her head “Alcohol and me? That’s a bad combination, honey. And no, I won’t be showing you my face” 

“Come on, V. At least tell us your name” Cara pressured, clearly affected by the second bottle of her alcohol. 

“Cara—” Mando started, clearly feeling responsible for protecting his partner.

But V cut him off, saying to Cara “How about a deal?” 

“Oh do tell” the veteran said with a smirk.

“I’ll tell you my name. If you’ll be able to pin me down” V challenged.

“Deal. But don’t cry when, your mask will be pushed against the ground”

V smirked and got up “Never”

“V. You’re wounded” Mando reasoned, but made no move to physically stop her.

His partner turned to look at him and said “I’ll be fine. I’m not a delicate flower” 

Both women stationed themselves in front of the barn— with the Mandalorian watching them—, sticks that were yet to be sharpened in their hands. V smirked and started spinning hers around, almost dancing in her trained movements. She finally stopped and bowed to Cara, like a performer.

“That’s cute. But cute won’t be enough” the veteran said with a smirk.

“We’ll see, honey” V said with a smirk.

Cara charged at the masked hunter, using her strength as she tried to land a hit on her. V jumped away and hit the other woman on the legs, making her fall to the ground.

“You know. You shouldn’t drink before a fight” V said with amusement, as she watched Cara get up and get back into position, her face red with alcohol and anger “I once did. And let me tell you, it wasn’t good. Nearly lost an eye” 

“That’s why you wear that mask? Maybe a helmet would be better, then” Cara said, while trying to land a hit again.

V parred her attack and kicked her away “Nah. Helmets are not my thing, they’re his” she said as she nodded towards Mando.

The women danced around each other for a few minutes, before V finally decided to get serious. She charged at Cara and started fiercely attacking her, her movements were fast and trained from years of fighting with a spear. But still Cara managed to land a few hits here and there, making V feel each bruise as she moved. When finally she backed away a bit and threw the stick away, instead jumping at the veteran and making her fall with V’s legs wrapped around her neck.

Cara furiously clawed at the hunter’s legs, but nothing worked and she was losing her breath quickly. So with bitterness, she patted V’s legs in surrender.

V let go of the veteran and helped her up, seeing deep marks where her strong thighs were digging into the woman’s neck. 

“I guess… I really shouldn’t drink before a fight” Cara said, as she massaged her neck.

V laughed at her and patted her back “Some need to learn it the hard way. Be glad that you didn’t get yourself killed, until now”

“Yeah” Cara said with a slight smile, before saying to both Mando and V “I’ll be heading to my room. Until tomorrow”

“Until tomorrow” said V, as the Mandalorian simply nodded.

As Cara left, V put back the sticks and walked over to the barn where Mando was still standing. She passed him with a pat on the shoulder and went inside, as he followed her, closing the curtains that served as the door.

“That was... impressive” the Mandalorian said a bit awkwardly.

V glanced at him as the child was tugging at her pants “Thanks, although she was drunk so it wasn’t a challenge really…” she said, while feeling something tugging at her mind. With a sigh she looked down at the little womp rat and picked him up, as he squeaked in happiness and snuggled against her chest. 

“He’s still… unusually attached to you. He was like that from the start” Mando observed as he walked closer and poked the kid’s cheek.

“Well I sure hope the little womp rat is attached. I almost took a blast to the head for him” V said, thinking about the IG unit and its gun pointed at her head. 

Mando shook his head before, saying “Let’s not forget your waist” 

V snorted “It’s hard to forget it. Believe me” with that she went over to the crib and placed the sleepy child in it. She patted his head and whispered “Sleep well you little womp rat…”

Then she turned away to look at Mando, who still stood right where she left him. He was staring at her, without a word. V cocked her head to the side asking.

“What’s up?”

He looked away just saying “Nothing. It’s better that we retire for the night, we need to train them tomorrow too”

She nodded and walked to her mattress, taking off her shoes and gloves. V put her long hair into a braid crown and lied down, as Mando was taking off his armour.

As the Mandalorian put out the last candle, she heard him sigh deeply and lay down. Silence filled the room, as V turned her head slightly towards her partner just to see his head turned towards her as well. Their visors locked on each other, as V whispered.

“Goodnight, Mando…”

“Goodnight, V” he answered, as his head finally turned away from her.

V smiled to herself, as warmth traveled through her body. She didn’t remember the last time someone wished her a goodnight… it felt… _nice_.

Meanwhile, Mando glanced at his partner across the room watching as she curled into a ball and moved her head in a way that it was comfortable with her mask on. Warmth settled in the man’s chest and it was easier to breathe even under his helmet. His lips stretched into a small smile as he looked away and fell asleep. 

Through the next few days, the three fighters were training the villagers. They were improving, but V felt the whole thing put a tool on her body, especially since it was healing itself. She was helping Cara with the barricades, as they were carrying a heavy log together. V kept an eye on her group who were training by themselves, as she often yelled from across if they kriffed something up. Just like now. 

“Hey! Yes you, you half witted nerf herder! You’re holding the stink wrong! You’re supposed to hit them with the pointy end!” the man in question blushed red and turned the stick, as the others laughed at him “Back to work! Don’t laugh cause, you didn’t notice him holding it wrong!”

The group yelled out “Sorry, ma’am!”

V rolled her eyes as she and Cara put down the log “Kriffing idiots…” 

Cara laughed at her, but soon stopped, as she walked over to V touching her waist “Dank farrik! You’re bleeding!”

“Huh?” V asked as she looked down just to see a small patch of blood, on her grey tunic that Omera lent her “Oh kriff… okay, okay this is fine. Let’s not alarm the villagers and don’t tell—”

“V?” 

“—Mando…” she finished, while turning to see the Mandalorian standing beside Cara. The same Mandalorian who was across the village a second ago.

He stared at her bloody clothing, as his hands curled into fists as he said “You’re bleeding… again”

“I see your visor works correctly then! That’s wonderful, Mando” V said sarcastically.

“Come with me” he said, while sweeping her off her feet and carrying her towards the barn.

V wrapped her hands around his neck in alarm, while glaring at him behind the mask, saying “I know you can’t tell. But I’m giving you my nastiest death stare”

“And I know you can’t tell. But my face remains unbothered, by it” Mando answered, evenly.

“I rolled my eyes at you” she mumbled, as she crossed her arms knowing that the man won’t let her fall.

“Still nothing” he answered, as they entered the barn.

He set her down on a crate and went to fetch her ointments and bandages. Then without a word he lifted her tunic a bit and unwrapped the wound, seeing how red the almost healed wound was. Mando worked in silence, as usual and when he was done he crossed his arms and tilted his helmet to the side. Before turning away and putting the satchel back on V's mattress. 

“Oh you didn't just tilt that bucket at me like that!” V said, while hopping off the crate. She knew what his actions meant and that helmet tilt? It meant that he thought she was an idiot.

Mando didn’t turn as he said “I did”

She huffed at him and flinched at the pain in her waist, as Mando once again tilted his helmet at her. V glared at him and leaned against the crate asking.

“So what’s the plan for tonight?”

Without turning towards her, he said “Cara and I will go to their camp and bring them here. You and the villagers will be waiting for us to bring the AT-ST, here”

“Wait? I’m staying?” V asked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Yes. You need to make sure the villagers know what they’re doing and I need someone other than Omera, who knows how to shoot properly watching our back” Mando said, his tone showing that his word was final. 

But not with V.

“I call that bantha shit, Mando. You just don’t think, I can handle some action” the woman accused.

Mando finally looked at her saying “I don’t think. I _know_ ”

V’s blood boiled “Kriff you! I’m as much of a fighter as Cara is! I know, you know that! So why leave such a valuable asset here?!” 

“Because for the last few days, I carried you here bleeding a few times a day!” the Mandalorian snapped in anger, but the woman didn’t flinch as she stood her ground “Your wound, should be healed by now. But you keep on doing everything that makes it reopen, V. Why can’t we just go one day without, changing your blood soaked bandage”

Her hands shook, as she hissed at him “Nobody asked you to be my nurse!”

“So you’d rather for me to leave you in that field bleeding out?! To let you crawl to this barn and let your wound tear itself open?!” he yelled, hands curled into fists.

“Maybe I do! Because then, I wouldn’t have a six feet tall, wall of beskar follow me everywhere, as if I was a piece of glass!” V yelled, feeling extremely annoyed.

The Mandalorian stood there for some time, before saying emotionlessly “Fine. Take care of yourself from now on”

“I will!” she said, as she watched him storm past her through the door. 

V stared at the door, shaking with anger and frustration but still thinking that the Mandalorian will come back. 

“Kriff!” she shouted and threw her hands up in frustration. 

As she did that, the crates, mattresses and the crib suddenly and violently were pushed away from her by some invisible force. V froze in shock, before looking around to see someone who could do it. But there was no one. 

Her gaze fell on her gloved hands and then on the mess in the room.

“ _Haar’chak_ …” she cursed lowly in Mando’a.

Nightfall was close, as Cara came for Mando. She stopped shortly to see V sitting at the porch looking at the kid in her arms, as he bubbled nonsense to her. 

“You okay?” Cara asked.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine. The brute is getting ready, so we were casted out here” V said, her voice sounding a bit unfocused as she was more focused on what happened earlier.

“How’s your wound?” the veteran asked.

V snorted and said a bit louder “Better than _some_ , people think”

Cara looked confused, but not for long as the Mandalorian emerged from the barn. He glanced at V, before walking up to Cara saying.

“Give me just a moment. I need to talk to V”

“Alright, just a few minutes” she said and walked away to check on the villagers.

V got up with the child, asking “What is it? You want me to stay with the kids? Or should I go back to Razor Crest? So I—“

“Just stay safe” he said and with that he stormed away, leaving V frozen in shock.

But not for long as she yelled “Hey! You brute!” 

The Mandalorian stopped in his tracks, but didn’t turn towards V as she added.

“Don’t die out there…”

He turned his head slightly and nodded, before going to find Cara. 

The child whimpered and looked up at V, who’s gaze followed her partner as she said “Don’t worry little one. He’ll be alright” 

It was dark as V was wearing her old and torn suit. She tried to patch it up but she didn’t succeed. And it was her only piece of clothing that would protect her, so she had to put it on.

She and the villagers were waiting for Mando and Cara to come back. V got them in positions and watched over the whole process of them getting ready, just like Mando told her to. She didn’t really agree with his decision, but she has to honour them.

V was looking at the edge of the forest with the thermal vision on. Time passed by, when suddenly blasts were heard and two silhouettes ran out of the forest. She turned off her vision settings and said to people around.

“Stand down. It’s Mando and Cara”

Two fighters slid behind the barricade, beside V who asked.

“What took you so long?”

Mando just shook his head as Cara yelled out.

“This is it! Once that thing steps into the pound, it’s going down!” 

That’s when the trees parted. Showing the huge metal machine with red glowing windows, making it a really scary visual.

“Someone likes to make an entrance…” V whispered.

“Weapons ready!” Cara yelled, as everyone snapped out of their shock and got ready.

The AT-ST walked towards the pound, it’s every move made the ground vibrate. As the thudding got louder and it got closer, everyone grew more restless. 

“Just a few more steps” Mando whispered, beside V.

It was supposed to take another step, but it stopped as it’s foot was hovering over the pond. Then it took a small step back and stopped moving.

“It stopped” Cara whispered.

“Oh really? Thanks for stating the obvious…” V sassed.

Suddenly the AT-ST turned on the lights, blinding everyone.

Mando grabbed V’s arm and pulled her down whisper-yelling to the others “Get down. Get down!”

After the machine scanned the surroundings, it shot out a blast, destroying one of the houses. V closed her eyes as she felt everyone’s fear, doubt and anger. She got a bit overwhelmed, but snapped out of it as she sensed something coming out of the forest.

She looked up and saw the raiders running towards them, so she yelled out “OPEN FIRE!”

Immediately blasters were shot. V and Mando we’re hitting every single target, but even that didn’t exactly help their situation.

“We need to get that thing to step forward” the Mandalorian called out to Cara.

“I’m thinking!” she yelled back.

The villagers panicked as the machine was destroying their homes and killing some of them. V felt heavy as she felt death around her, it was a sickly feeling that she never quite got used to. Mando took out his rifle and with even more efficiency vaporised the raisers, while V continued to use both of her basters.

“New plan” Cara said suddenly and tucked her blaster away.

The Mandalorian looked at her asking “What do you have in mind?”

“Give me the repulse rifle” the veteran said.

Without a second thought he handed it to Cara, saying “We’ll cover you”

V nodded at the woman and continued on shooting.

They watched as she ran towards the ponds and shot at the AT-ST with the rifle. Cara jumped in the water and hid from it, as it tried to get to her. The villagers charged to meet the raiders in the middle, while V and Mando stayed to cover them and Cara.

For a while Cara’s plan seemed to be working as the machine was getting closer and closer to falling. But then, it stopped and continued to shoot the ground near her.

V watched it happen and said “She’ll never make it! It won’t fall in!”

“Give her more time!” Mando answered, although she could feel his anxiety. 

The shots we’re getting closer and closer to the veteran, as V watched the scene. When finally she decided to do something, which was equally as suicidal as Cara’s plan. 

“I’m gonna try something! Don’t know if it’ll work! But I need you to cover me, with everything you got okay?!” V said, suddenly as she tugged off her gloves and hid her blasters.

“V, no! Stay here! Cara will be fine!” Mando protested.

V shook her head and put her hand on her partner’s shoulder saying “Wish me a lot of kriffing luck. Because I have no idea, what I’m doing”

With that she ran towards the AT-ST, it was focused on Cara, so V stopped and stretched out her hands. Her mind focused on the task at hand as a distant memory came to her.

_“There you are my little flower” a soft voice called out to her, as she was sitting on the polished floor of the balcony. She looked up to see a beautiful, blonde haired woman kneeling next to her._

_“Mama! Mama look, look!” she called out in excitement as she pointed at a couple of teal stones laying in front of her._

_Laughter filled the air as the woman ran her fingers through the girl’s hair._

_“Such pretty stones, where did you find them?”_

_“In the garden mama! But look! They can fly!” the little girl said, in excitement. She then stretched out her small hand and raised it a bit, imagining the stones flying. And after a moment._

_They did start to fly._

_The woman’s fingers in her daughter’s hair stopped, as she gasped while looking at the levitating rocks._

_“See, mama?! They can fly!”_

_“Flower… make the stones stop” the woman asked gently, as the girl obediently made the stones fall to the ground “My little flower… you can’t show it to anyone here alright?”_

_“Even Kie?” the little girl asked, in sadness._

_The older woman nodded her head in seriousness “Even your brother, yes. No one can know, until you’re older, my flower”_

_“But why?”_

_“I’ll tell you, when the time is right. Now come inside, you can show me your flying rocks inside”_

V closed her eyes and imagined the AT-ST, falling into the pond. She focused on the feelings that she was always pushing away and embraced them. The sounds of the battle got quieter as she whispered to herself.

“It’s just a big rock… just a big rock… a big… rock”

Then she felt the unknown heaviness in her hands, and she just pulled with all she had. 

The sound of water splashing was heard as V fell on her knees, only half registering Mando running past her to blow up the AT-ST as darkness took her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	9. ~CHAPTER NINE: FAREWELL~

**PEACE** came back to the village after the raiders were defeated. The three fighters were hailed the heros, as the villagers begged for them to stay longer. And they did, as still they needed a proper payment.

V was in the barn playing with the kid, as Mando walked in. She glanced nervously at the man, as still they haven’t talked about what happened to the AT-ST. After the battle the Mandalorian carried the unconscious woman to the barn, and in the morning when she woke up, he didn’t say a word.

“The children want the kid” Mando said, while tilting his head towards the entrance where a group of children was standing nervously.

“Oh, of course” she said and carried the child to the kids “Here you go, just remember to—”

“Be careful, we know!” one of the girls said, as she took the child and ran away with her friends.

V stood there dumbfounded, as turned towards her partner saying “A six year old just sassed me… I— kriff, I’m kinda impressed”

Mando hummed at her, like usually after the battle.

She glared at him and closed the curtain on the entrance with a bit more force than intended, but still she paid it no mind as she said.

“Can you just spit it out? I’m done with your silent treatment, Mando. You’re a man not a child, So act like it”

He stayed silent for a while, before stating “You’re like the kid… your powers? What are they?”

V’s chest got lighter as he spoke to her, the glare on her face disappeared as she said “I was born with them. That’s all I really know, I don’t even know what I can or can’t do”

The Mandalorian nodded asking “Do you… are you and the kid from the same planet? Or system?”

She shook her head “No I seriously doubt it. I’ve never seen such creature… but then again. For years I wasn’t really in position to travel, freely. But I do know that there are others with abilities like mine in the galaxy…”

“I didn’t see anything like him either… or powers like you both have…” 

“My mother used to call it  _ ‘the force’ _ and said that it was a gift. But she also forbidden me from showing it to anybody else, even my own brother” V admitted, while crossing her arms.

Mando was silent once again, but then he pointed towards one of the crates asking “Can you… lift it? Like the kid did with the mudhorn?”

V tilted her head to the side, saying “I can try… but I don’t know what I’m doing really”

His helmet tilted to the side, as he asked “You don’t know what you’re doing, but you made an AT-ST fall into a pond?”

The woman blushed under her mask, as she said “Yeah well… it only works when I’m doing it subconsciously or if I’m in danger? I’m not sure really… when I was a kid it was easier but it’s been years since I tried something like this. I mostly ignore it, nowadays”

“Oh… but can you try?” he asked, his voice sounding like he wasn’t completely on board with it, but still curious.

V nodded and took off her gloves, as it somehow made it easier for her to connect with whatever she was connecting to. Then she raised her hand towards the crate, imagining it levitating. 

For a few minutes there was nothing, so she concentrated harder, when suddenly she felt the familiar weight in her arm. She raised her hand with some struggle, as the connection was weak and clumsy. 

The crate was shakily raised a few centimetres into the air, before falling back in its place as V groaned in frustration. She sighed and looked at Mando who was standing frozen with his head turned towards the crate.

Clearing her throat awkwardly she said “Well that was—“

“—interesting” the Mandalorian added as he walked closer and took her hands into his, looking them over.

V could feel his confusion and wonder as he looked at her hands, she snorted a bit and said “I never knew someone’s hands could be so interesting. I mean, if they were pretty then sure. But not when they’re like this” 

The Mandalorian didn’t answer, as he was subconsciously tracing lines on the scarred skin of her hands. They stood there in silence before he asked.

“When was the last time you used it?”

She stared at him before saying “Arvala-7” he looked up from her hands, as she continued “When you were falling from the sandcrawler, in my panic I stopped you before you hit the ground. You were hovering in the air for few moments before falling down on the ground”

He stood frozen in front of her, his brain still not fully believing the whole thing. Because it couldn’t be real. But then again. He had all the facts in front of him. And he subconsciously knew that his fall from Jawas’ crawling fortress would leave him with injuries, not just exhaustion.

Before neither of them could speak up, someone knocked on the wall of the barn. 

After a few moments, V pulled away from her partner and opened the curtain that served as the door. She was greeted by a group of kids who stood there awkwardly, with Winta and the child in front. 

As the child waddled towards V and hugged her leg, Winta asked “Would you like to tell us some more stories? Please, miss!!”

V looked back at her partner, who just nodded at her. She held back a sigh as she said “Alright—“

The kids cheered in joy before she could finish, V barely had time to pick up the child before she was pulled by the kids to the flower field right next to the ponds. 

Villagers smiled at V and the kids as she sat with them, telling them about the things she saw. As always some of the children were more interested in her  _ sunshine hair  _ as they started to put it in braids with flowers sticking out of them. 

Even the little womp rat had a thick strand of his own, but he mostly pulled on it or simply played with it. 

From not far away, the Mandalorian watched his partner. His chest was heavy, as he came to a decision.

“So what happens if you take that thing off?” Cara asked him as she sat on the barn porch, sipping spotchka “They come and kill you?”

Mando didn’t look back from V and the child, as he answered “No”

He smirked briefly, as the child pulled on his partner’s hair a bit too harshly. Causing her to curse and receive a reprimand from an older village woman. He then focused back on Cara and added “You just can’t ever put it back on”

“That’s it?” she scoffed “So you can slip off that helmet, settle down with that sarcastic partner of yours and raise your kids here, sipping spotchka?” Cara asked with an amused smirk.

“She also wears a mask. I don’t see you bothering her about settling down” Mando pointed out. 

Cara snorted “Because she managed to beat my ass and made an AT-ST fall into a pond as if it was a toy” she then looked at V as well saying “Also she’s the only thing holding her back from showing her face. She doesn’t have a creed. So all she need is a proposal” 

The Mandalorian choked on his breath and looked at laughing Cara, who raised her cup in toast. 

He shook his head and changed the topic “You know, we raised some hell a few weeks back. It’s too much action for a backwater town like this. Word travels fast” he looked at Cara adding “You might wanna cycle the charts and move on”

“Wouldn’t wanna be the one who’s gonna tell them” Cara admitted, as she looked at V and the child. 

The female bounty hunter was tickling the green baby, both hers and his laughter filling the air. 

Mando’s cold heart was incredibly heavy as he said “I’m leaving them here. Travelling with me… that’s no life for a kid. He’s safe here. Better chance at life” 

“And V?” Cara asked, noticing how he left her out.

“The kid was our only thing in common. Now that we did our job, we can walk away” he said, while he was trying to remember every detail of the sight in front of him. The child and V, sitting in the field with the sun shining on them. As if they were it’s only priority. 

“It’s gonna break his little heart” the veteran said, while staring at the pair “And something tells me that you should be prepared” she added as he stood up to walk away.

“Why?” the Mandalorian questioned.

Cara smirked at him and pointed at V “That woman has a mean swing. Better check that helmet, it might be beskar but nothing can withstand a woman's anger” with that she walked away. 

V was sitting with the child as the other kids were running around or still playing with her hair, when suddenly a shadow came over them. She looked up to see Mando standing in the way of the sun.

“We need to talk” he said, his voice lacking any emotion.

She nodded and looked at the girls who stopped playing with her hair “Can you watch him?” 

The girls nodded and took the child, as both bounty hunters walked away.

Mando was quiet until he got to the edge of the village, that’s when he stopped and looked at V asking. 

“What do you think about the village?”

V shrugged “It’s peaceful and safe, the kid is happy” 

Mando nodded, as V confirmed his thoughts “I spoke to Omera. He’ll be staying here and if you need a passage off world, I’ll grant it”

“Wait what? You want to leave the kid here, all alone and dispose of me on some planet, after everything that happened?”

“The kid is safe and Omera will take care of him as her own. He won’t be safe with us… and we did our job. There’s nothing tying us together anymore”

V clenched her fists as she felt stupid for opening up a bit to this man, if it meant nothing to him. She then asked “So that’s it? You’ll leave him here and me on some planet?”

He was silent for a bit, before saying “Yes”

She nodded, as she felt powerless. Because what could she do? Say that somehow he brought her out of her emotionless shell? That she felt safer with him and the kid than she ever did? That she was afraid to go out there all alone again? 

“Very well. I’ll go pack up, you can leave me on Corellia… I had a… never mind. I’ll go” she said, her voice back into the emotionless state that it was before she met him and the kid. 

Doubt filled his heart as he stopped her “V—“

That’s when they heard a shot go off somewhere in the forest. Mando pulled his partner behind him, trying to protect her. 

V’s heart squeezed in fear as she ran towards the children as Mando got into the woods. 

She soon found the little crying child in terrified Winta’s arms. 

“I-I took him, t-that was so loud” the little girl stuttered through her tears.

V took the child away from her arms and hugged him with one arm as another grasped the little girl.

“I know, I know honey. But you were so brave to take him with you. You’ll be alright now, I’ve got you…” the woman said, her voice smoothing and soft like her mother’s was.

Winta hugged the woman back and cried, until Omera showed up looking scared. 

V picked up the girl with one arm, as in other the child was whimpering and scratching at her tunic in fear. She handed the girl to her mother and nodded at her, before turning towards the barn.

Once inside, V sat down on her mattress while rocking the child softly. 

“Shh… I’m here okay? I’m right here…” she whispered softly, while wiping away the child’s tears “Don’t be afraid… I’m right here” 

The child looked up at her, with his wide and fearful eyes and she felt the same tugging at her mind. Although this time it was far more desperate and full of longing.

V bit her lip and this time instead of shutting it down or ignoring, she reached for it as well. 

Immediately she felt something latch on to her, as the child’s feelings became more vocal and noticeable for her. There was a gentle humming in the space around them as the child seemed to settle down immediately, taking comfort in whatever happened.

She stared at him in shock saying “You… you needed comfort. That’s why all this time you…” V felt his loneliness and fear. These were the feelings that no child should ever feel. Tears gathered in her eyes, as she realised that she was always focusing on the brightness of his aura, not the dark parts that she now noticed. V put her forehead against his, whispering “I won’t leave you, kid. I’ll take you with me… even if Mando won’t come with us. I’ll stay…”

The child cooed softly and sniffed slightly as he grasped a strand of her hair, hugging it as if it gave him comfort. She moved him a bit and hugged him to her chest, caressing his head. 

That’s how Mando found them. V sitting on her mattress, holding the child closely to her chest as he slept in her arms, holding a strand of her golden hair. 

“I won’t leave him” she said, as she felt Mando come in “You can drop us on the closest planet, or leave us here. But he stays with me, and I with him”

The Mandalorian was quiet, as he walked over to them and kneeled in front of the mattress. He looked at the sleeping child and reached his hand to pat his head, while saying.

“A bounty hunter was after him. Cara shot him, and I destroyed the tracking fob”

V was silent, before saying one more time “I’m not leaving him—“

“—neither am I” Mando admitted, before looking up at her visor that was so familiar to his own “I’m not leaving either of you. We took the job together. And we’re in this together”

She smiled under her mask and nodded “Okay… I’m glad that we’re on the same page then”

“So am I” he said quietly, his cold heart losing the heaviness that was with him all day. 

It was late afternoon as they were packing their stuff on the cart, with Cara helping them. V patted the kid’s head as he stared at them, with his ears down. 

“Are you sure you don’t want an escort?” the veteran asked, as V accepted a basket of food and spotchka from the villagers.

“I appreciate the offer” the Mandalorian said, as he was loading the cart “But we’re gonna bypass the town and get back to the Razor Crest” 

“So two masked bounty hunters on the run, being chased by other bounty hunters and never truly knowing what’s next. Sounds romantic” Cara teased with a grin as she bumped her shoulder against V’s. 

V snorted as she pushed Cara away, saying “Sounds more like a pain in the ass, if you ask me”

Cara laughed and turned to look at Mando who continued on loading their stuff on the cart “What about you, Mando? Do you see the romantic potential here?”

Mando looked a bit like a loth cat in headlights, as he silently stared at the two women in front of him. V took pity on him and elbowed Cara saying “Leave the brute alone. He’s a warrior not a poet”

The veteran laughed before grasping Mando’s hand saying “Well, until our paths cross”

“Until our paths cross” he answered.

V and Cara also said their farewells as Winta threw herself at the kid, saying her goodbye.

“I’m gonna miss you so much”

The bounty hunter placed her hand on the girl’s head saying “He’ll miss you too. Maybe we’ll visit you one day”

Winta pulled back from the kid and hugged V, surprising the woman “We’re all gonna miss you, Miss sunshine hair” as other kids nodded from the crowd.

V laughed at Winta and patted her back “I’ll miss you too”

Soon the two partners and the child were on the cart, looking at the village one last time before it would disappear from their view.

“We should visit it in the future, when things quiet down a bit” V said, as she was caressing the child’s head. Trying to comfort him as he felt sad that they needed to go.

The Mandalorian stayed quiet, as he tore his gaze away from the village so that he could look at them. His chest felt warmer as he watched V playing with the kid’s big ears with her bare hands and the kid looking around in wonder. Mando smiled underneath his mask and said quietly “We should…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	10. ~CHAPTER TEN: TATOOINE~

**ANOTHER** hit was landed on the ship as they were being chased down by a bounty hunter. Mando was trying to dodge him as V was fixing their shields, her head smashed once again against the paneling from all the shaking. 

“Mando! Do something, or we’ll be blown to pieces!” V yelled in frustration as another error came up in the system.

“I’m trying!” he grunted, as he flipped a couple of switches. 

_ “Hand over the child, Mando”  _ said the bounty hunter, as the Crest was hit once again.

V stumbled a bit and cursed loudly “Kriff! Mando the engines!”

“I know!” he answered stubbornly. 

_ “I might let you live”  _

“Kriff you!” V responded, although the bounty hunter couldn’t hear her as she worked on the paneling.

They were hit once again and the panel exploded in V’s hands, sending her to the ground. She quickly got up and looked at the system, seeing that they got hit right in the left engine.

“Mando it’s not good, you better do something quick” V said, opening another panel and fixing the wires while cursing.

“Hold on” the Mandalorian said, as he started spinning the Crest. Then he said to V “Rewire the engine landing flaps, I’m gonna use them”

V nodded and got to work although she said “This is a suicide…”

_ “I can bring you in warm, or I can bring you in cold” _ the bounty hunter said as they got hit one more time

“V—”

“DONE!” she yelled, as she finished the last wire.

Mando pushed both of the ladders, making the landing flaps appear as the engines shut down. They stopped in one place as the other ship flew over them, hitting the Crest a bit. Once Mando had a clean shot, he turned on the coms saying.

“That’s my line” 

With that he destroyed the ship with one blast, thanks to V’s earlier rewiring to put most of the power in the weapons. 

“Oh thank the maker…” V said, as the child giggled in excitement probably not understanding that they almost died. 

“I didn’t know flying bothered you so much” said the Mandalorian as he continued on flipping switches.

V got up from the ground and started to work on the damaged paneling “I don’t mind flying. But what you’re doing is suicide and we have a precious cargo on board”

“Wanna switch?” Mando challenged.

The woman snorted saying “And let you handle the fixing and rewiring? I’m gonna take my chances with your flying, rather than your fixing” she looked down on the system board and cursed “Kriff, we’re losing fuel from the left engine”

“Can you fix it?” the Mandalorian asked.

V cursed at the paneling started smoking “Do I look like a miracle worker to you? I can switch us on—” 

Suddenly the ship went dark as the power went out. Both adults cursed under their breaths as the kid laughed. 

“Well, now I have to switch us on the emergency power source. I’ll direct the power from the shields and weapons—”

“We’ll be vulnerable” 

V cursed and did as she told him, while saying “It’s either that or the life support goes out” 

The Mandalorian sighed heavily but nodded, as the ship lit up in red lights and the controls went on. V still worked on the paneling as he said.

“We got a planet in front of us, I’m gonna land” 

The woman nodded “Yeah, we’re gonna need some help with the ship”

They flew in silence when suddenly the coms turned on.

_ “This is Mos Eisley Tower. We are tracking you. Head for bay three-five. Over” _

Chills went down V’s spine as she asked “Mos Eisley? We’re on Tatooine?”

“Yeah, nothing else near us” Mando said to her, before responding to the operator “Copy that. Locked in for three-five” 

V bit her lip and with shaky hands, she continued on fixing the panel. 

The landing was a bit rough, but they made it. Mando got out of his seat and took the sleeping kid, saying to V. 

“I’ll put him on your cot. He’ll be safe there” she didn’t react, which made the Mandalorian frown as he touched her shoulder. 

V jumped and flinched away, before remembering where she was. Clearing her throat, she said “Sorry… what were you saying?”

Mando’s frown remained as he said “I said that I’ll be putting the kid on your cot” 

“Oh yeah sure, go on”

He nodded and slowly left the cockpit as V let out a shaky breath. 

She raised her shaking hands and clenched them into fists, trying to calm herself. She’ll be alright. She has her mask and— V glanced at the doors to the cockpit— she has Mando… she’ll be just fine. 

Slowly V made her way down the ladder, just to see Mando fixing the kids blanket before shutting the door of that small storage room, which V called her room. 

“You sure he’ll be okay here?” she asked. 

“He’ll be fine” Mando answered, before walking towards the ramp.

V sighed and followed closely after him, subconsciously standing a bit closer to the Mandalorian than usually. 

They walked down the ramp, looking around the landing area as three mechanical droids ran over to them. Only to be stopped by Mando’s blaster, as it shot the ground in front of them, making them shut down in fear. 

“The kriff, Mando?!” V said, as she jumped in fright as he shot. 

Mando seemed confused by the jumpiness of his partner, who usually wasn’t bothered by anything.

“Hey! HEY!” yelled out a middle aged woman with curly hair, as she ran out of her office space “You damage one of our droids, you pay for it!”

V sighed and put her hands on her hips looking at her partner, who just shrugged at her and addressed the yelling woman. 

“Just keep them away from my ship” 

Seeing the woman’s frustration, V stepped in front of Mando saying “Forgive him, he doesn’t trust droids. And neither do I, but I’m sure you’re well qualified to fix it on your own”

The woman was frozen for a second, before nodding at V “Thanks. Finally someone with manners” she glanced at Mando again, saying “Alright, let’s take a look at your ship”

As the woman was looking over the ship, V followed her pointing out every flaw they needed fixed while talking about how to do it best. At some point she had the mechanic’s scanner in her own hands, pointing out something. Mando silently watched as both women were talking, feeling impressed how much his partner knew about the ship's mechanics.

“This is a mess. How did you even land?” the mechanic, now known as Peli asked V.

“I’m asking myself that” she answered with a sigh.

Peli shook her head and walked back to the silent Mandalorian “That’s gonna set you back”

“I’ve got 500 Imperial Credits” Mando said, holding out some credits.

V took out her own credits saying “I’ve got around 70 Calamari Flar and 20 New Republic Credits”

The woman took both of their offered credits, looking unimpressed “That’s all you got? Well what do you guys think?” she asked looking back at her droids. As they answered her, she turned back to the bounty hunters “That should at least cover the hangar, and some rewiring”

Mando and V shared a look, as he said “We’ll get you your money”

“Hmm… I’ve heard that before” Peli said and then focused on V for a moment, before adding “Alright, but she stays. Since I won’t be getting any help from my droids and you didn’t pay me enough, your wife will stay and help me out. That way I’ll know you’ll come back”

Both bounty hunters froze at the word  _ ‘wife’ _ being spoken and both were happy to have their faces covered, as they blushed. Soon they composed themselves and said at the same time.

“No”

“Okay”

The Mandalorian looked down at his partner asking “What do you mean  _ ‘okay’ _ ? 

V crossed her arms “Mando, we need to get that ship fixed as soon as possible. And I know you can handle some action by yourself, I’ll be fine here” then she glanced at Peli and whispered “Besides… someone needs to stay with the kid”

He was silent for a few long minutes, before finally turning towards the mechanic saying in a low voice “I  _ will _ be back” 

“Yeesh.. I heard ya” Peli said, not looking frightened at all. With one last look at V, Mando nodded at her and left as Peli rolled her eyes whispering “Womp rat…” V snorted at that and the mechanic asked “How did ya end up, with that poorly mannered man?”

V laughed and shook her head, saying sarcastically “Definitely the eyes were, what brought me to him”

Peli smirked at her “Finally someone with a sense of humor. Alright let’s get to work”

Few hours of hard work later, V and Peli were taking a break. The mechanic and her droids were playing sabacc, while V went to drink some water inside the ship’s cockpit. She had her mask disactivated, when suddenly she felt a distress coming from the kid and heard him cry out. 

V let the water can fall to the ground as she rushed down the ladder, to where the kid was just to find the small room empty. 

“No, no, no… not  _ here _ ! He can’t get lost  _ here _ … not  _ here _ … please not  _ here _ !” she whispered to herself in fear and anxiety.

Her heart was hammering in her chest as she tapped the gem on her forehead, making the mask appear and grabbed her spear, rushing out of the ship.

She saw Peli holding the child in her arms, looking at him with curiosity. V felt rage consume her as she activated her spear and jumped down the ramp, in front of the now shocked mechanic.

V raised her spear, saying “Put him down.  _ NOW _ ” 

Peli looked terrified, but soon her expression changed into shock again as her gaze was on the silver spear in the bounty hunter’s hands.

“That spear… you’re—”

“The kid, Peli. Put him down” the bounty hunter grunted out, as she felt something whisper to her just to kill the woman for touching the kid.

“Alright, alright” the woman said as she gently put down the green baby, who immediately ran to hug his guardian’s leg.

Only when the kid touched her, V lowered her weapon as her muscles relaxed and her mind cleared from her rage. She bent down and picked up the kid with one hand, while her other stayed on her spear. 

The child tugged out a strand of her hair, out of her long braid and held it in his small green hand. V smiled softly at the action under her mask, but it soon disappeared as Peli said.

“Okay, listen. I wasn’t going to hurt the kid, I was just about to call you and ask about him” 

V nodded curtly as she slowly made the spear fold and hanged it on her belt, before hugging the kid with both of her free arms. 

“Alright… I believe you” she said quietly, as she felt ashamed that she let her anger and fear control her.

Peli nodded and then looked at her droids saying “Okay, guys go get something to eat for the young one. Something with bones in it”

“Frogs” V said, before she could stop herself “He likes frogs…”

“You heard the lady! Get him some frogs!” Peli yelled, making the droids scatter, then she glanced at V saying “Come to my office, we can wait for the food there”

Some time later, V was feeding the child some roasted frogs that he seemed to enjoy as Peli finally asked.

“So you’re her?”

V tensed but didn’t answer, instead she focused on the child and tried to search out Mando’s aura in the city, hoping that it would calm her down. But with her emotions all over the place, she couldn’t find it.

“People thought that you died… no one thought that you’d be able to—”

“I don’t care. I am not her. I am a person. A bounty hunter” V hissed, but her hands started to tremble around the child.

Peli raised her arms in her defence when suddenly a gruff voice called out.

“ **HEY!** ” 

V jumped up from her seat with the child and raced outside the office, where the Mandalorian was yelling at the mechanical droid. 

“ **Where are they?!** ”

“Mando!” she yelled out and ran up to him, standing by his side as he without a thought put his arm around his partner.

“Why’s the kid—”

“He woke up and—”

“And your wife here, almost killed me! By the way who leaves a kid all alone in the ship?! You’ve got a lot to learn about raising a young one” said Peli as she walked over to the pair.

Mando looked at V asking “Almost killed? Did she hurt you?”

V sighed “No, it was a misunderstanding… I acted rashly”

He stared at her for a while, feeling confused by the way she acted today. She kept on standing closer to him than normally, held the kid tighter, kept jumping and flinching at the smallest of sounds or touches, her posture was tense and her hands were trembling. She was scared.

“Anyway… your wife and I already fixed the fuel leak, along with the panels. The left engine is half way done and the life support still needs to get fixed as we only started it. But I figured you were good for the money since you have two extra mouths to feed” Peli said, trying to ease the tension.

The Mandalorian tore his gaze away from his partner, saying “Thank you”

“O-Oh, I guess I was right! You got a job, didn’t you?” the mechanic asked.

He nodded and looked at V saying “You’re coming with me, I’ll need back up”

V glanced at the kid “But what about—”

“I’ll take care of him, for ya” Peli said, holding out her arms towards the kid “You can trust me. I’m not stupid enough to make myself yours or his target”

With some hesitance she handed the child to Peli, saying lowly “I’m sure you know what will happen if he’s hurt. So I’m trusting you to keep him safe”

Peli paled a bit, surprising the Mandalorian who seemed less threatening to the mechanic than his partner.

“Of course” the mechanic said, holding the child carefully.

V looked up at Mando saying “I’ll get my satchel ready and we’re off”

Some time later, V walked out of the ship wearing her old and worn out clothes with her hair pulled into two braided buns, that looked like two roses. She had her purple crawl around her neck and her satchel.

Mando led the way to the outside of the hangar, as Peli followed them with the kid. Sun blinded V for a second, but then she saw a young man leaning on one of the two speeders. 

He looked at V with interest as he whistled, “Damn it, old man. I didn’t know that this is who you’ll be bringing along” 

V shared a look with the Mandalorian as the young man came over to her, stretching his hand out saying “Name’s Toro. Toro Calican. And what’s yours sweetheart?”

“My name is not available for you, kid” V said and walked around him, to stand next to Mando.

“Kid?! You sound barely older than me, sweetheart” Toro said, before pointing to her partner “Not like the grandpa here”

Under her mask V was rolling her eyes as she listened to the kid.

“Ignore him. That’s what I do” Mando whispered to her, making her snort.

“So Mando, not too shabby huh?” Toro asked with a grin.

Both bounty hunters scanned the speeders and gave him a look.

“What’d you expect? This ain’t Corellia” Toro answered, crossing his arms.

V looked back at Peli, saying “We’ll be back” with that she got on the speeder with Mando, wrapping her arms around his strong waist. 

The Mandalorian turned a bit to look at her and said “Try not to fall, this time”

She snorted and squeezed his waist “I won’t”

The speeder jolted forward and V’s heart raced as they drove into the sandy landscape. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	11. ~CHAPTER ELEVEN: JOB GONE WRONG~

**SAND** was harshly beating on V’s body, as she and Mando travelled on the speeder. Her pinned hair became messy as many loose strands were whipping around her masked face. Her grip on the Mandalorian’s waist was tight, as she didn’t want to fall off. 

And the racing between both men didn’t help.

As they finally started slowing down, Mando raised his left arm signaling Toro to stop. 

“What’s going on?” asked the younger man, looking a bit displeased.

V pulled away from her partner and stretched her arms, as he said.

“Look. Up ahead”

Toro got down from his speeder and took out his binoculars, walking a bit ahead.

“Let me guess. Tuskens?” V asked her partner, while shaking her hands a bit to get rid of the stiffness.

“Yes” he answered shortly, before adding “You’ve got a strong grip”

V shrugged saying “I do. And it would be nice if this time you didn’t race with the kid, it’s hard to hold on as it is”

“I wasn’t—” he started, only to be cut off by V.

“You shouldn’t let him trick you into racing with him. Unless you’re a  _ kid  _ like him, which you’re not. You are a  _ man _ . So let him ride ahead, or you’ll have to dig me up from the sand”

Mando didn’t answer, probably not used to being told off like this. 

“Tusken Raiders. I heard the locals talking about this filth” Toro said.

“Tuskens think they are the locals. Everyone else is just trespassing” Mando explained, as he watched the cocky young man.

“Well, whatever they call themselves, they best keep their distance” said Toro, confidently.

V smirked saying “Yeah? Why don’t you tell them yourself, kid?”

Toro turned around and his smug expression turned into fear, as the pair of Tuskens stood behind him. He reached for his blaster, making the raiders also ready their weapons.

“Relax” said the Mandalorian as he stood up from the speeder, leaving V still sitting on it as she observed the situation.

Her partner started using sign language, communicating with the Tuskens. It impressed V, as she made a mental note to ask about it later.

“What are you doing?” as the younger man, looking between the Mandalorian and the Tuskens.

“Negotiating” answered the Mandalorian, without stopping the gestures.

“What’s going on?”

“We need the passage across their land” Mando said and soon stopped the gestures and looked at Toro saying “Let me see the binocs”

“Why?” Toro asked but the Mandalorian stayed silent, his hand outstretched towards the younger man.

“Just give them to him, kid” said V, from her place at the speeder.

Toro pouted but finally handed him the binoculars, which Mando tossed to the Tuskens.

“Hey! What?” asked Toro as he looked in anger between the Tuskens and the Mandalorian.

But Mando ignored him as he got on the speeder, sitting in front of V and feeling her thighs press against his hips. He shuffled a bit, not used to this closeness.

Seeing the younger man standing and pouting, V rolled her eyes saying “Get on the speeder kid and let it go”

Toro walked towards the speeder, saying “Those were brand new”

“Yeah. They were” said the Mandalorian, not feeling bothered by what happened.

The three bounty hunters— if you count Toro— continued their journey through the dunes. They traveled at much reasonable speed, now that Mando wasn’t reacting to Toro baiting him into racing. After a few tries the younger man gave up and traveled alongside the older bounty hunters.

It was around afternoon when V tapped Mando’s chest plate pointing out some creature, not far away from them. The Mandalorian raised his fist, causing Toro to stop beside them, as both older bounty hunters jumped from their speeder.

“Get down, kid” V said, as she and Mando headed to the dune ridge, taking cover.

“What? Oh..” the young man said as he too got down and took cover.

They lied on the sand, with V on Mando’s left and Toro on his right.

“All right. Tell me what you see” Mando said, looking slightly towards V.

V touched the side of her mask, zooming on the creature ahead of them “A Dewback. Rider is still attached, probably dead”

“Is that her? Is that the target?” Toro asked, his voice full of excitement.

“Doubt it kid. Probably Fennec’s work” V said, remembering Mando telling her who they were hunting.

“I’ll go and see. Cover me” the Mandalorian said more to V, rather than Toro.

“I will” she answered and squeezed his bicep, watching as he took out his blaster. 

She let go, as he stood up and rushed towards the creature.

“So you and Mando?” Toro questioned, with a smirk. V continued on scanning their surroundings, as the younger man snorted “You know, I’m free if you are. Even if you’re not, I’m way better than that old—”

“One more word and you’ll be shitting sand until the day you die, kid. Now watch your surroundings” V said, as she focused on something shining in the distance.

“So is it her?” Toro questioned, his voice a bit shaky.

“It’s another bounty hunter” Mando replied, while looking over the body.

“Hey, I hope you’re not planning on keeping all that stuff to yourself” the young man yelled, before adding “Can I at least have that blaster”

The Mandalorian was more focused on the tracking fob, when suddenly V yelled out.

“Mando get back! Sniper is—”

He ducked, as the blast missed him by inches. Mando rushed back to the ridge and just as he was near, he was shot. V grabbed him by his chest plate and roughly pulled, causing him to fall on her. She groaned under his weight and pushed him off of her, as she crawled next to Toro to look again at the place the blast was shot from.

“Sniper bolt” V hissed, as she continued on scanning the ridges in the distance.

Mando joined her and nodded “Only an ML-modified rifle could make that shot”

“Or rather. Only Fennec could make it” V said.

“Are you alright?” Toro asked, his expression horrified.

“Yeah. Hit me in the beskar” 

V patted Mando’s back, saying “Good thing that beskar held up”

“Wait. I’m not wearing any beskar” Toro said, looking worried.

“ **Nope** ” answered both bounty hunters at the same time.

Toro looked at V asked “Are you wearing beskar?”

“Nope. But I’m more experienced than you” she answered, with a small smirk.

The younger man looked horrified “So what’s our plan?”

“V, where did the shot come from?” Mando asked, looking at his partner.

She turned away from the ridge she was looking at, letting their visors face each other for a moment, before turning back and pointing “That ridge. You could see her rifle reflecting the sunlight for a moment, but I think she moved a bit more towards the shade there”   
  


The Mandalorian sighed and nodded saying “We’re gonna wait until dark”

“But what if she escapes?” Toro asked.

“She’s got the high ground kid. The moment we make a move. It’s over for us” V said, getting up and walking towards the speeder.

“But—”

“V’s right. She’ll wait for us to make the first move, so she’s not going anywhere” Mando confirmed, following his partner “We’re gonna rest. You take the first watch”

Toro sighed a bit, but didn’t move from where he was still laying on the sand.

V took off her gloves and pulled on the hood of her cowl, sighing in relief as her head was no longer burning. She sat down near the speeder, with her back against it and soon Mando joined her.

“You sure you’re okay?” she asked quietly, as he sat down.

“Yeah. But if you didn’t warn me, it could be worse” Mando replied, as he leaned on the speeder with a sigh.

“This is the most suicidal job you could find” V whispered.

The Mandalorian let out a deep sigh “There wasn’t anything else and we need these credits”

V glanced at Toro who was humming to himself and playing with his blaster, as he peaked over the ridge every now and then. 

“You know that he will die on his first job, right?  _ If _ he gets into the guild” she whispered to her partner.

“Possibly. Or maybe he’ll survive. I was younger than him when I got in” her partner answered.

“Yeah? How old?” 

“Around sixteen”

V’s head snapped to look at the Mandalorian beside her, as she asked “And the mandalorians let you?”

He shrugged a bit “It was after my final trial. I was an adult in their eyes and adults are meant to provide for the younglings. If anything, they were pleased with my work. It was a great honor for me”

She looked down a bit as her heart felt heavy, as she said “I’ve been a bounty hunter for five years. Before that I did couple of smuggling jobs here and there for a year, anything to survive really”

“And before that?” he asked quietly, not able to stop himself.

Chills went down her spine as her scars burned underneath her clothing, her mind filled with the sounds of a cheering crowd. She tensed up saying “Nothing, that I would like to repeat… or remember”

Mando touched her wrist and held it whispering softly “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked”

V covered his gloved hand with her scared one and squeezed gently “It’s okay. Let’s just get off this blasted planet and never come back, alright?”

The Mandalorian noted her dislike for the planet and the way she acted ever since they landed. She was truly scared of something here. He wanted nothing more than to take her off of it along with the kid and never come back, to give her a bit of peace. But they needed credits.

“Okay… we’ll get the credits and leave. I promise”

She squeezed his hand a bit and nodded, whispering a small “Thank you, Mando”

The pair stayed like this, with Mando’s hand holding her wrist and with her other hand covering his. Neither of them knew when they fell asleep under the two suns.

They awoke at the same time, when they heard the younger man move. Somehow during their nap, V was snuggled against her partner with her head laying on his chest plate. While Mando’s arm was wrapped around her protectively, as his other hand was still wrapped around her wrist, feeling her pulse through the glove. 

“Alright! Suns are down, time to ride!” Toro said as he stumbled down the ridge, towards them. Not knowing that both hunters were already awake and watching “Come on! Wake up”

They didn’t move as the younger man stopped in front of them “Look at you, old man. Sleeping on the job, with this angel beside you” he turned away for a second, not noticing the way Mando’s arm around his partner. Toro ten turned back towards them, whipping out his blaster and swinging it around until both hunters said.

“ **You’re done?** ”

Toro visibly jumped at their mechanical voices, clashing together as he put away his blaster saying “Yep, yeah, yeah. I was just, uh.. ya know… just uh… waking you up”

V pulled away from Mando, whispering a small “Sorry” to him as she got up, with him following soon after, with a groan.

She snorted and hit him with her hip “No longer sixteen, are we Mando”

He just sighed at her saying “Neither are you”

“How do you know? You didn’t see my face?” V teased, only for Toro to cut in.

“I bet it's beautiful sweetheart, so you can show me after we’re done here. I’ll show you the meaning of a good night, if you catch my drift” 

Both hunters just stared at him in silence, Mando with tense shoulders and V with a blank expression under her mask.

“Get on your bike, kid” V said, without any emotion “And another comment like this? Won’t end good for you, so keep your mouth shut” 

Toro raised his hands in surrender and got on his bike, while V tugged Mando towards their speeder. Her partner followed her silently and together they got on it, with V in the back and Mando in the front.

“What’s the plan?” Toro asked.

“Ride as fast as you can, towards those rocks” the Mandalorian pointed towards the rocks on the other side of the dunes.

“That’s it? She’ll snipe us right off the bikes”

V rolled her eyes, tossing him a small metal object “It’s a flash charge, kid. We alternate shots. It’ll blind any scope temporarily” 

“Combine that with our speed and we got a chance” added Mando.

“A chance?” Toro asked sceptically.

“Hey. You wanted this” the Mandalorian said firmly.

Moments later they were speeding towards their destination. V’s grip on Mando was tight as they were jumping off of the sand dunes. 

Soon V raised her hand and shot her first flash charge, just as a sniper bolt hit the sand next to them. 

She laughed and yelled at her partner “IT’S REALLY WORKING!”

He didn’t answer, but a smirk was pulling on his lips under his helmet. They continued on crossing across the dunes, when he yelled at Toro “NOW!”

The younger man shot his flash and once again the bolt missed them. 

After another shot by V, it was Toro’s turn again. But this time, the flash fired into the sand. 

“YOU KRIFFING—“ V yelled only to be cut off by their speeder being shot down. 

V flew across the sand, crying out in pain as her shoulder took most of her fall. When she finally stopped rolling across the dunes, she took out the last charge and fired it helping Toro get to the rocks. 

She then searched for Mando, only to see a sniper bolt connecting with his chest.

“MANDO!” she screamed and ran across the dunes, as something in her senses alerted her of something. Her instincts kicked in as she quickly rolled forward, with a sniper bolt missing her by inches. She glared at the rock yelling “KRIFF YOU FENNEC! WAIT UNTIL I GET THERE!”

Then V continued to run towards her lying partner, she fell on her knees in front of him touching his shoulders lightly “Mando?”

He groaned in pain, as he sat up asking “How did you miss—“

“My powers, they alert me of danger around me” she explained, feeling better knowing that he was alright.

“Of course they do” he said, before staring at the rock where blaster shots could be seen “Come on, the kid won’t take on her alone”

V nodded and helped the Mandalorian get on his feet, saying “Yeah and I’ve got some unfinished business with her…”

“Yeah… I think we both do”

As they finally got to the top of the rocks, they found Fennec beating Toro. Immediately V took out her spear and unfolded it, jumping at the other woman. 

Fennec’s eyes went wide as she tried to dodge the bounty huntress, she rolled and tried to grab the spear. But V’s movements were too fast and unpredictable, as she was spinning around. So after a few moments she hit Fennec with the blunt end of her spear on her stomach, before kicking her under the jaw making her fall to the ground. Moments later she also had V's spear at her throat.

V smirked under her mask, as she said “That’s for almost blasting my head and my partner’s chest”

The assassin glared a bit, before focusing her gaze on V’s spear. Instantly her expression changed into an interested one.

Mando came up and glanced at Toro saying “Nice distraction. Now go find your blaster”

Toro snapped out of his shock and nodded, walking away to find his blaster.

“Cuff yourself” the Mandalorian said, throwing cuffs at the assassin.

“A Mandalorian. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen one of your kind” Fennec said as she cuffed herself “Ever been to Nevarro? I hear things didn’t go so well there but… it looks like you got off easy” then she turned towards V who was just about to fold her spear “And you. I didn’t know you were still alive, where’s your—”

V brought her spear closer to the assassin’s neck, hissing “Another word and the kid will bring you in cold”

“Enough. Come on” Mando growled and grabbed Fennec by arm, pulling her on her feet as V folded her spear and clipped it to her belt. He guided the assassin to Toro, as V slowly followed.

Toro smirked at the assassin saying “You don’t have to worry about getting to Nevarro or anywhere else once we turn you in” he paused to put away his blaster “You know, I really should thank you. You’re my ticket into the guild”

“You’re welcome” she replied.

The four of them made their way down the rocks, where Toro’s speeder stood. They all stopped and stared at the speeder in silence, until Fennec commented.

“Uh ohhh… it looks like two of us have to walk”

V shrugged “Or we could drag you”

Mando pushed Fennec on the ground, so she would sit as the three bounty hunters walked a bit away.

“I need you to go and find that Dewback we saw” Mando ordered Toro.

“And leave you here? With my bounty and my ride?” the younger man scoffed “Yeah… I don’t think so Mando”

The Mandalorian glanced at his partner, before staring out in the distance.

“Mando I can—” V started, only to be cut off by him.

“I’ll do it” he said, before looking at Toro “Watch her. And don’t let her get near the bike. She’s no good to us dead”

The younger man nodded and went to sit on his speeder, while Mando pulled V a bit further away whispering “I want you to watch the kid. I’ll be back soon”

V sighed and nodded “Alright, I will. Let’s hope this will be over soon…”

“It will” Mando said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and put her hand over his saying “Alright, go and charm that Dewback. You handled a Blurrg, well enough”

He let out a small chuckle, making V’s heart skip a beat at the new sound. She grinned under her mask as she basked in the knowledge that she made him laugh. 

“Stay safe” Mando said and with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder he was gone. Walking into the desert.

V stared after him, before walking towards Toro and Fennec. She sat down on the sand, keeping some distance between herself and them. 

Hours passed by, as V waited for Mando’s return. The suns started rising just like her worries, she kept her eyes trained on the horizon searching for her partner.

“Ah… it’s been a while” Fennec commented for the first time since the Mandalorian went away. When neither Toro or V answered she said “Oh look, the suns are coming up”

“I’m happy your eyesight is intact” V mumbled, as she scanned their surroundings for any heat signatures.

Fennec ignored her, as she looked at Toro “Look, there’s still time to meet my randevu in Mos Espa. Take me to it. And I can pay you double the price of my head”

V ignored the woman, knowing fully well that the kid wasn’t after the money.

“I don’t care about the money” Toro said, looking at the sunrise.

“Oh..” Fennec said, looking a bit taken back.

Ignoring the whole exchange V raised to her feet saying “Watch her kid. And don’t listen to her, she’s full of bantha crap”

Toro nodded and watched as the bounty huntress walked a bit away, still scanning their surroundings for Mando.

Her heart was heavy and her body tense with anxiety at being left alone in the middle of nowhere on Tatooine. She knew that she was probably safer here than somewhere in the city, but still the interested look on Fennec’s face haunted her. 

The assassin knew. She had to know, judging by her reaction and her words. 

And Peli. She also knew and V left the child with her in hopes that she would take care of him out of fear of V and Mando. But could she be sure the child was safe? Mando also trusted that woman, so maybe… just maybe everything would be—

V jumped at the sound of a blaster, she turned towards Toro and Fennec. Only to see him kneeling over the dying assassin.

“The kriff kid?!” she yelled, storming over towards him.

Toro turned towards her and in her confusion, she didn’t notice the blaster in his hand. 

A mistake that would haunt her forever. 

He shot her with a stun, making her try to dodge it, as it hit her on the shoulder. Numbing her whole left side. 

Still she threw herself at him, trying to disarm him but without her left side usable, he managed to shoot her again. This time the numbness filled her whole body, making her groan and fall on the ground. Barely holding on to her consciousness. 

“Why—?” she hissed, hoping to strangle that little brat.

He smirked and kneeled next to her, saying “Nothing personal, sweetheart. Just heard that  _ you’re _ my ticket to the guild. Also Mando will be useful”

Fear filled her, as she groaned “No… no… no!” she screamed, squeezing her fists hoping to somehow wrap them around his neck. 

She felt the space around her shifting as she felt pressure against her fists, just as Toro started clawing at his throat as if he was choking. V felt the numbness going away as more power filled her, along with the anger and fear.

But not for long, as Toro raised his gun and hit her on the back of the head. V’s vision got black as her body stopped fighting the stun.

With fear still inside her, she lost consciousness.

Hours later the Mandalorian came back, only finding the cold body of Fennec Shand, with no trail of his partner.

Fear clawed at his chest as he searched the whole area. One side of him hoping to find her body and another hoping that the kid took her, making it easier for him to find her. 

Not wanting to waste more time he traveled back to Mos Eisley. 

He saved the kid. 

But she wasn’t there.

She was gone.

The mechanic came over to him saying “Seeing how she’s not with you… and what this kid tried to do…”

“She’s dead” Mando said, holding the child closely trying not to think about the giant hole that was growing in his chest.

“Or he took her back…” she said, looking worried.

The Mandalorian turned towards her, asking in a harsh voice “Back where?”

Peli looked down saying “To her master…”

Dunes away V opened her eyes and she was surrounded by darkness. 

Her hands were in shackles as she laid on the cold and dirty floor. 

Looking around the room, she recognised it. 

Her mind replaying her own screams.

Panic shot through her body, as she started to pull on the chain of her shackles. Her breathing was erratic as she tried to search out Mando’s aura, hoping that she would find him near. 

But there was nothing. 

This made her panic more as she felt detached from her abilities, because of her mental state. Deep inside she knew that if she calmed down and meditated a bit, she would find him. But she couldn’t stop her racing mind and shaking body. 

She was too afraid to think rationally.

Minutes felt like hours, when suddenly the heavy doors to her cell opened.

“My, my... I never dreamed to see you again, my little champion”

Chills went down V’s spine, as she raised her masked face towards the door. Her body trembled as she recognised the man standing in the doorway. 

It was a tall and lanky, red skinned twi’lek male. His dark violet eyes stared at her in satisfaction as he smirked, revealing sharp teeth. 

V pulled herself away from the man, her back crashing into a wall behind her as she hissed “Kriff you! Let me out! I’m not yours!”

The twi’lek’s eyes darkened as he stepped closer to the woman “You’ll always belong to me. My little champion. My lovely decoration” 

His clawed hands dragged down her hair, pulling it loose from two buns “Oh my... you let it grow” he shook his head “You know we can’t let it grow so long...”

She pulled away from him and raised her hands to attack him, only to get electrocuted by the shackles and fall on the ground.

“Look how wild you’ve become... we’ll need to change that” he said while V laid on the ground, screaming in pain from the electricity that was running through her body.

After a few long minutes of pain, the shackles stopped electrocuting V. Letting her breathe as her body trembled. 

The twi’lek sighed and bent down, with a small device that he put on the gem on her mask. 

“N-No...” V mumbled trying to stop him, but she was exhausted.

“Shh... you won’t be needing this anymore. You’re home” he said. 

The mask was hacked and deactivated, becoming a simple silver headpiece with a gem resting on V’s forehead. 

Laughing the twi’lek, ripped the headpiece off of her face, leaving it completely bare. He patted her cheek and whispered.

  
“ _ Welcome home, Velia _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE!!
> 
> ALSO SOOO MANY THANKS TO MY FRIEND WHO READS THIS AND SUPPORTS ME <3 LOVE YOU!!! POGGERS GANG FOREVER LMAO <3
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	12. ~CHAPTER TWELVE: NIGHTMARE~

**TIME** passed by slowly, as V continued on lying on the cold floor. Her fingers still twitching after being electrocuted, as her breathing was more of a wheezing. Her eyes were trained on the crack in the floor as her thoughts wandered to her partner. 

Was he alright? Did he find the child? Was the child alright? Did he kill Toro? 

_ Would he look for her?  _

She chuckled bitterly to herself, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Of course he wouldn’t look for her. They were only tied by the child, nothing else. And the safest option now was to leave Tatooine and keep the child safe. So why would she even hope to see him again? 

It was a foolish dream. Nothing else. 

The door opened, but V didn’t move as she continued on staring at the crack.

“Get up” a rough voice said. 

She didn’t move, because she knew what would happen next. She wanted at least a few moments more of dignity, before the nightmare started again.

“Hey! I said get up!” the voice repeated, but she still didn’t move. 

V was pulled on her feet by the huge guard, pushing her out of the cell. She stayed silent as he led her to a familiar room.

The guard pushed her inside the room saying to the other women inside “Make  _ it _ presentable. I’ll be back for the  _ decoration _ soon”

_ It _ . Not  _ her _ . But  _ it _ . A  _ thing _ . A  _ decoration _ . 

That’s what she was to them. 

In a rush of anger she turned and elbowed the huge guard on the stomach, before kicking his knee making it snap backwards. He fell on the ground and yelled out in pain, as she kicked his face screaming.

“I AM NOT A THING! I AM A PERSON!”

Few other guards ran inside the room, trying to calm her down. But she reacted violently as she kicked one of them, before jumping at the other one trying to strangle him with her shackles. 

Suddenly the shackles started electrocuting her, making the guard throw her off of him. She screamed on the ground, as the same red skinned twi’lek walked in.

“Oh my my! Look at the mess you’ve made! I’m so disappointed, my little champion” 

V glared at him screaming in rage “I HATE YOU!”

He narrowed his eyes at her and pressed a button on the device in his hand, making the shackles electrocute her with more power. 

She screamed until her throat was raw and she was barely conscious. 

Seeing her eyes roll back, the twi’lek turned off the shackles as V sighed in relief. He then looked up at the scared women in the room, saying. 

“Prepare her. She needs to be by my side by tonight” he was about to walk out when he stopped and said to the women “Make her wear red and leave her hair for now. I’m still thinking if I should cut it or not”

“Yes, master” all women said, bowing to him.

That was the last thing V heard before she lost consciousness, thinking about a shiny armour and a small green child.

Hours later a small squad of guards led her through the hallways, tugging her golden leash. V was looking down on the floor, all willingness to fight had left her as she could still feel the pain that came from the electricity. 

As they entered a large and fancy hall, everyone there started clapping as if a royalty was walking in. The guards led her to the huge golden throne on which the twi’lek was sitting. 

“My, my… aren’t you a vision” he purred lowly, before looking at the guards “Put her on her place”

V was pushed on a blood red cushion that was lying right at the feet of the throne. She glared at the guards, but they paid her no mind as they attached her chain leash to the throne and with a bow walked away.

The twi’lek stood up from his throne, as every guest in the room got quiet along with the music.

“My friends! As you can see, my prize has returned! Let us rejoice in this news!” he yelled before raising his golden goblet adding “To our champion! To The Red Spear!”

“To The Red Spear!” the people echoed in happiness, making V feel sick.

The twi’lek laughed and sat down, saying to V “I’m so happy you’re back to me! When that young man brought you here yesterday, I couldn’t believe my eyes! But when I saw your spear, I knew it was you, my Velia! My champion has returned!” V didn’t answer as she looked down, clenching her fists in anger. She was shaking, as he petted her golden hair whispering darkly “I’ll die before losing what’s mine again, girl. So don’t get any ideas”

She pulled away from him and looked into his purple eyes “Then you will die”

He chuckled darkly, saying “We’ll see, my little champion. We’ll see…”

Two days later, V sat once again on that red cushion, her scarred body only covered by a metal golden bikini top that matched her golden collar with rubies. Her lower half was covered by red flowing veils that were attached to her golden underwear. Her feet were bare with golden bracelets with rubies on her ankles that matched the bracelets on her wrists. It was a typical costume for the most prized slave. 

Her golden hair was shining as it was left free of any ties, flowing like a waterfall down her back. Only a golden headpiece was decorating her forehead, with rubies on it.

And finally. 

The woman’s face lacked the mask that was always present. Showing everyone her intelligent blue eyes, that were surrounded by thick black lashes, her plum and painted red lips, high cheeks, strong jaw, long and smooth nose and naturally darker brows. 

Many would call her perfection and beauty, even the angels from the moon Iego would grant her these compliments. 

Of course if the three deep scars weren’t running down her face diagonally. And if her fit, yet slim body wasn’t also covered in scars. 

“Stop glaring darling. You’re scaring my guests off” reprimanded the man holding her golden chained leash. 

V turned to look at him snarling “I don’t kriffing care about your guests, you son of bantha”

The twi’lek smirked at her, his pointy teeth showing as he pulled her leash and brought her closer to his body. His red skinned and clawed hand running through her silky hair.

“What was that, darling?”

The woman struggled with the collar saying in her usual snarky tone “What? Have you lost your hearing from all these screams that women make when they see your face? Or was it caused by their laughter?”

He pulled her leash more roughly, ready to reprimand her when one of his men came up to his throne. 

“Grand Master? There’s a bounty hunter here to see you” 

V was pushed away from him and fell on the cushion, breathing heavily as the collar was digging into her neck. But she smirked in satisfaction, before snarling to the twi’lek “What, they got you another toy?” 

The Grand Master clicked a button on his throne and the collar around V’s neck started electrocuting her. She groaned in pain, her eyes filling with tears just as a bounty hunter walked inside the huge room. 

Her master turned off the device just as the heavy boots of the hunter stopped in front of the throne. V cursed in Mando’a and took a deep breath, her whole body shaking. 

“Ah I haven’t seen your kind in a long time! What a prize you are!” the master said, feeling clearly delighted. 

V didn’t look up at the hunter, her face turned down as her hands were trying to readjust the collar that was painfully digging into her skin. 

“Now bounty hunter. What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

“I’m looking for some entertainment” 

V’s heart skipped a beat. Slowly so that she won’t alarm the twi’lek on the throne, she looked up. Her blue eyes shined with hope as they stared at the so familiar man, who’s voice she recognised immediately. 

_ Mando. _

Her mind got flooded with questions. What was he doing here? Did he track her down? Was he really looking for her? Where’s the kid? And more importantly...

Will he recognise her?

She blushed as she realised that he never saw her face, as she kept it hidden from anyone who could recognise her.

“Well, well bounty hunter. You’ve come to the right place! I am Euvon Koth, the Grand Master as many call me. Tomorrow we have a fighting tournament! And this one—“ Euvon pulled V’s leash, making her grit her teeth “— will be the main attraction. As you see The Red Spear has come back to me, although a bit more untamed than she was!”

V’s eyes focused on the Mandalorian standing in the room, his helmet pointed in her direction. She knew that he recognised her  _ title _ , but he didn’t realise who she was exactly. 

“There was a bounty on her” the Mandalorian deadpanned, making V shiver.

Euvon laughed saying “Yes, yes. But it’s no longer valid, because as you see she’s back home”

Mando continued on staring intently at the woman, before saying “For five years there wasn’t any sighting of her. Isn’t that correct?”

“Ah yes… I see you’ve heard about her. Good. That means these bounty hunters were looking for her after all!” the Grand Master laughed before looking down at V “Turns out she was hiding her face and removed her chip from her head. By herself!” he laughed again.

V stared at her partner, knowing that he was onto something so thinking quickly, she guided her hand to the still fresh scar on her middle. The scar from a wound that Mando saw so many times. From a wound that he was nursing to health. 

The Mandalorian’s gaze followed her hand and if people in the room paid attention to the slight change in the Mandalorian’s posture. They would see his hands twitch and his broad shoulders tense. 

Relief filled V, as she knew that he just realised who she was. Her eyes nearly filled with tears but she stopped herself, instead pulling away from Euvon. 

The Grand Master laughed at her actions but let her get away, instead focusing on the Mandalorian in the room. 

“Very well, Mandalorian. We’ll accommodate you in a room for tonight, and tomorrow you’ll join me to watch the tournament. I want to know what you’ll think of our entertainment” the man said, before looking for a slave to send with the Mandalorian. 

“I want her to show me the room” spoke the Mandalorian, pointing at V. 

“She’s not a pleasure slave, Mandalorian. She’s my prized weapon when she fights and a decoration to my throne room” Euvon said, his purple eyes narrowing. 

The Mandalorian fixed his stance saying “I don’t care about pleasure. I am merely curious to meet the bounty that survived for so long” 

The Grand Master laughed again and looked at one of his men “A true Mandalorian! All that he’s horny for are weapons!” his men laughed, as he turned back to the Mandalorian “Very well, just take her leash. She’s untamed like I said”

V’s heart skipped a beat, as Mando came forward and took the leash from the Grand Master. She quickly got up, feeling small next to the bulky Mandalorian, now that she lacked her heavy boots and thick clothing. 

Euvon watched her before saying “I hope you won’t do anything stupid. Be nice to our guest”

She glared at the twi’lek, wanting nothing more but to throw herself at him and kill him. But she only clenched her fists and looked up at the Mandalorian.

“Follow me” she said roughly, trying to act like she would if she didn’t know the man beside her. 

She walked ahead as people watched, laughing and drinking. V led them through the hallways, as Mando held her leash. She could see his hands twitching, as if it pained him to hold it. 

Soon they come into an empty room. It was luxurious, the walls red while the furniture was golden. Pretty unusual setting for Tatooine.

As the doors closed, her golden leash hit the ground as Mando let go of it as if it burned him. 

“V—”

V turned towards the Mandalorian, silencing him as she tapped the side of his helmet. Activating his scanners, whispering softly. 

“Camera” 

Mando nodded and soon found the camera, deactivating it and looping the image so that they won’t notice it. 

“Done” he said and turned towards the woman standing in the room. 

V nodded, finally breathing after being here for almost three days. 

“V I—” the Mandalorian repeated, only to get cut off as his partner with two quick strides got closer to him and hugged him around his waist. She was trembling slightly, holding back tears. Only allowing herself some physical comfort.

Mando didn’t say anything as slowly he embraced the woman back, giving her the comfort of his presence. As well, letting relief of finding her, wash over him.

Moments later, V pulled away and turned a bit to wipe away some of the tears that fell from her eyes. She took a deep shaky breath and looked up at the familiar helmet, asking “Where’s the child? Is he alright? How did you find me?  _ Were _ you looking for me?” 

Right away the Mandalorian nodded “Kid is alright, a bit fussy. He’s with the mechanic. Peli. She told me you could be here. I would’ve come sooner but it’s hard to get in here”

Her heart got lighter with knowledge that he was indeed looking for her “Yes, he doesn’t just let anyone in here… but thankfully your kind is rare. He likes things like that…”

“V I— didn’t know, I wouldn't have left you alone if I knew that you were in danger on Tatooine” Mando said mournfully.

She shook her head saying “I should’ve told you when we landed… I was just hoping you would never have to know about this and well...”

“You were afraid I would take you here. Because of the bounty…” he finished for her.

V nodded “Yes… many hunters came after me, for a year after my escape from here. My face was attracting too much attention, as many people were always staring at the scars. So I bought some materials and made my mask… then I became a bounty hunter”

“You were hiding in plain sight… even I wouldn’t think of that” Mando said, crossing his arms.

She snorted “Thanks… well do you have a plan?”

Mando nodded “Crest is in a cave not far away from the palace. I plan on taking you tomorrow night, from what I hear people here party until they’re unconscious so it should be easy”

“That is true… but after they pull me out of the pit, I’ll be by Euvon’s side all the time or chained to his throne—”

“I’ll ask him to let me take you away for a bit. He let me today, so why not tomorrow when he’ll be drunk” he said confidently.

“Mando… I’m not sure that it’ll work…” V said, crossing her arms and turning away a bit.

He walked closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder, turning her towards him. Seeing her blue eyes looking at him with such doubt and yet hope, made his chest heavier than any beskar plate ever could.

“I know it’s not ideal… I know that it means that you’ll have to fight tomorrow and I want nothing more than to just fight my way out of here with you. But we have to wait and do it strategically”

V laughed at that saying “I’m glad you’re finally doing something with your head, instead of your helmet, you brute”

Mando stared at her and squeezed her shoulder a bit, saying “Well… maybe I learned a bit from you”

She snorted a bit saying “That would be a first…” 

The pair stood there, looking at each other. 

With V staring at the man who did what even her kin couldn’t. He gave her hope and a sense of safety. He came back for her, when no one else would.

And with Mando simply taking in the brave woman in front of him. She looked younger than he expected for some reason. Around her late twenties or early thirties, perhaps only a couple of years younger than himself. 

She was… a mesmerising sight. Her hair slightly wavy with some curls around the ends, her long yet slender nose, aristocratic cheeks, heart shaped lips and strong jaw. Finally her eyes. They were blue, perhaps a bit teal even. But he couldn’t be sure, with his visor filtering the colours. 

Mando wished to see their color with his own eyes, but he knew it was out of question. He would be a fool to break his creed out of mare curiosity.

He also obviously took notice of the three large claw-like scars on her face. But it didn’t bother him, he himself had scars. Every warrior did. And he would be even a bigger fool if he said that they took away V’s beauty.

Staring at her, he noticed that they were the complete opposites. And not only in looks. But in almost everything. 

Like a moon and a sun.

“Velia…” she whispered, her slightly accented voice coming through his helmet.

“What?” he questioned, his brows furrowing under the helmet.

She smiled at him slightly, repeating herself “Velia. It’s my name… V is just a code name”

Velia. It suited her he thought, for some reason his chest warmed up at the name.

“Velia” he repeated, trying the name out.

Her eyes got a bit brighter as he said it.

“Yes… I figured that you might as well know it, now that most of my secrets got out” Mando nodded at her, not knowing what to say just as she smiled, adding “I know that you shouldn’t give your name away… so please do not feel pressured to do so. I’m fine with Mando. Or my personal favourite,  _ brute _ ”

He stared at her, before whispering with his heart beating wildly.

“Din”

Velia stared at him in confusion for a moment, before smiling at him. She touched the hand that he still had on her shoulder, saying “Din. I like it… thank you for sharing it with me”

The Mandalorian nodded slowly, not really knowing how else to respond. It’s been years since someone spoke his name.

“Din… if we want this plan to work out. I need you to promise me something” she said, seriously.

“What is it?” he asked, his brows furrowed under the helmet.

She looked at him for a bit, before taking his hand off of her shoulder and bringing it between their bodies, squeezing it a bit.

“You have to promise me. That whatever you’ll see them do to me or whatever I’ll have to do…” she said, before looking up from their joined hands continuing “You have to let it happen. You can’t react in any way. If you can’t handle it, just look the other way. Like most people do”

Din shook his head, as he tried to say “Velia I—“

“Din. I am a slave here” she said cutting him off “They can and will do anything they want to me. And as much as I would love to see you burn them to a crisp or disintegrate them. You will only blow your cover and make things worse”

He clenched his free fist but nodded “Alright… I promise”

“Thank you… let’s hope that by tomorrow we’ll be out of here” she whispered.

“Did… did they chip you?” the Mandalorian asked.

Velia looked up at him in confusion and shook her head “No… not yet. He’s going to do it after the tournament, if I survive”

“You will” Din said, squeezing their joined hands.

“Now that you’re here… I have a purpose to. But why did you ask? If I had it, I would just cut it out of my head” she said, as if it was nothing.

He stared at her only saying “I hope you won’t need to know, why I asked”

She wanted to ask him for more but there was knocking on the door, making her jump slightly.

“Mandalorian! The decoration is needed back!” a guard called out from behind the door.

Velia clenched her jaw, before looking at her partner saying “Stick to the plan. We’ll see each other tomorrow”

She moved to walk away, but Din didn’t let go of her hand as he said “Velia… just… please stay alive”

Smiling she squeezed his hand before moving towards the door and whispering “Wish me luck…”

With that he watched her leave the room, leaving him all alone with his thoughts. 

Looking down on his gloved hand that just moments ago held hers, he promised himself that he would do anything in his power to free her. To let her escape this nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	13. ~CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE PRICE OF FREEDOM~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR A LOT OF VIOLENCE!!!!

**“WATCH IT”** she said as a guard pushed her inside the room. 

The guard didn’t say anything, instead he turned and left closing the doors behind him. Leaving Velia in the dark room.

She sighed and fixed her grip on the familiar spear, while fixing her helmet with her other hand. 

“Blasted thing…” she mumbled, as she couldn’t get used to the added weight on top of her head. She found herself wondering why they even bothered giving her one, when she’ll just throw it off of her head the minute she’ll be able to. 

Suddenly the ceiling opened as a cheering crowd could be heard. The platform she was standing on started rising slowly as Velia activated her spear, watching as it unfolded.

The lights of the huge arena blinded her for a few seconds, as the platform made its way up. Velia’s blood red clothing standing out against the sandy arena. 

She was wearing a red leathery one shoulder crop top, short loose leather skirt in the same color, with some well needed shorts underneath and silver armour boots that went up over her knees.

There were also two silver gauntlets on both of her arms, but with her right arm being fully covered with a shoulder plate and with a one sided purple cape attached to it. Her neck was covered by a thick silver collar with rubies in it and on top of her head rested a helmet with two horns on each side of it, that were facing backwards. Underneath the helmet her hair was put into two long braids that were meant to look like twi’lek’s lekku. 

A clear sign who she belonged to. 

She glared at the crowd who was cheering loudly at her arrival, while other fighters were glaring at her from their own platforms.

“And finally! After six long years, she’s here!” Euvon announced all the way up from his balcony, where Velia noticed her Mandalorian standing stiffly along with some snobbish guests. Letting the crowd cheer for a moment, the Grand Master continued “Everyone welcome! Our champion! THE RED SPEAR!”

People watching got up from their seats, chanting “RED SPEAR” loudly.

Velia cringed at them and glanced up at the Mandalorian whose helmet was still turned towards her, the dark visor trained on her as if she were to disappear. She smiled a bit at him and nodded, just as Euvon announced.

“Now! Let the blood spill!” 

Instantly the platforms dropped, letting the fighters get down and start fighting amongst each other. Velia felt one of them coming up behind her as she span away, letting him miss her with his two swords. She glared at his back and quickly thrust her spear through his bare torso, watching as the human male fell on the sand. 

Painting it  _ red _ .

She didn’t have time to focus on the corpse, as two other fighters started attacking her. One of them was again a human male, while the other was a female togruta. Velia dodged them with only getting a small scratch from the woman’s knife. 

For a while she simply jumped around them, watching the pair for an opening in their guard somewhere. Finally she rolled away and while on her knees, she drove her spear through the man’s knee, watching as he screamed on the ground with the spear still on his knee. She got up and took out one of her daggers fighting with the togruta. Velia struggled as she had to admit that the woman was fast. 

But she was faster.

As their weapons clashed together, Velia leaned forward hitting her opponent with the front of her helmet. The togruta fell backwards and she followed her to the ground, where she cut the woman’s throat. 

Once again watching the sand around her turn  _ red _ .

Getting up she came back to the injured man and took out her spear from his knee, as he screamed.

“Mercy! Please! Have mercy!”

With a cold gaze she drove her spear through his heart, saying quietly into his dying eyes.

“There is no mercy here”

She pulled out her weapon from his body and turned away, focusing on surviving. As she was looking around, an electric yellow whip caught her arm. Velia turned around towards the male rodian who was holding the whip, she pulled on it with all of her might. Causing the rodian to stumble a bit, as she was attacked by a huge zabrak. 

The zabrak’s axe missed her by a couple of inches as she rolled on the ground, with the whip still attached to her arm. With a glare she tried to free herself but was once again stopped by the zabrak, as this time she was too slow to dodge the axe fully as it cut her exposed thigh.

Anger and frustration filled her, as this time she didn’t try to get rid of the whip holding her. Instead she rolled behind the opponent and jumped at the huge man’s back, bringing her tied arm around his neck choking him with the whip. 

As the zabrak struggled he managed to stabb Velia near the collarbone with one of his horns. She screamed out in pain and gritted her teeth, before grasping at her anger and pain. 

She connected herself to the unknown source and squeezed her fists around nothing, yet feeling the pulsing in her hands as if she could feel his heartbeat.

He stopped struggling as this time he clawed at his throat with desperation, acting as if only now he truly felt the whip choking him. 

In her anger Velia squeezed her fists shut and heard the zabrak’s neck break, as he fell forward on the ground with her still on his back. 

She got off of his body and unwrapped the whip from his neck, this time running at the terrified and frozen rodian who still held on to the whip. She rammed into him, causing him to fall on the ground and let go of the whip. Velia unwrapped the whip from her arm, as the skin there was burned a bit but her main focus was on the rodian. 

As he tried to get on his feet, Velia took off her helmet and with a powerful swing buried the horns of it in his face. Turning away from his body, she left the helmet still buried in his face.

This time the sand got painted in green of his rodian blood. 

Walking over to the dead zabrak where she dropped her spear, she got hit on her bare shoulder with a knife. Velia noticed two female nautolans, running at her. 

With swift movements she rolled over to her spear and pointed it up, just to bury it in one of the women's throat. Then she pulled it away and blocked the attack coming from the other one.

“You killed my sister!” the nautolan woman screamed in anger.

Velia kicked her away, and started spinning her spear with trained movements. Her blue eyes stayed trained on her opponent, as they circled around each other.

Both of them were the last of the fighters. The sand around them soaked with blood and other body parts. Their bodies covered in dirt and blood, breaths heavy from both pain and exhaustion. 

“You will perish, Red Spear!” the nautolan woman hissed, before attacking Velia.

She dodged and hit the nautolan on the back with the blunt end of her spear and spinned to impale her opponent. 

But the nautolan dodged and elbowed Velia on the side of her head, causing her to stumble a bit. The nautolan acted on that weakness and kicked her in her heavily bleeding thigh. 

Velia fell on the ground with a shout, that made the Mandalorian who was watching all this time, flinch. His fists shaking as he watched his partner go through all of this, his senses screaming at him to kill everyone and take her away. 

Down in the arena the nautolan woman cheered and kicked the human woman, who was struggling on the ground. 

“I told you that you will perish!” the angry woman yelled, kicking V’s wounded thigh once again “I am the champion now!” 

As the nautolan walked around Velia, taunting her and cheering to the crowd. She slowly took one of the rocks that were scattered among the sand in the arena, closing her fist around it.

Her opponent walked by her side screaming “I will kill you! For my sister and my new glor—“

She didn’t get to finish, as Velia raised her hand that tightly held the rock and hit her on her tibial bone. The nautolan woman fell on her back as her bone broke.

Velia quickly got on top of her and punched her face with her rock, watching as some teeth got knocked out along with blood. She raised her hand again and continued to hit her opponent, when finally she raised both of her hands holding the bloody rock between them and with a shout hitting the nautolan for the last time. 

The crowd cheered as Velia was the last fighter left. 

The champion.

But the woman didn’t feel victorious at all, as she shakily got up and let the bloody rock fall on the ground. She stared at her blood soaked hands and watched them shake, when finally looking up at the balcony where her Mandalorian stood. 

He slowly nodded at her and for a second Velia tapped into the storm around her, ignoring the demand for more blood and pain. Instead she reached towards her partner for the first time in days and felt his warm aura, that was screaming in worry and rage. But still she basked in it a bit, before looking around the arena at all the bodies around her.

The price of freedom, she thought bitterly.

Two hours later, guards were leading Velia towards the throne room. She was properly cleaned from the arena and her wounds were taken care of. 

The woman was dressed in a sleeveless, blood red dress, with a deep neck that was connected to her golden collar as the bottom was reaching the floor with two deep leg cuts that went up to her hips, showing off her legs and bare feet as she walked. 

Her hair was washed and was braided into three thick braids, two of them going over her shoulders while the third stayed in the back. Velia’s face was free of make up, besides her lips as the upper lip was fully painted in red, as the bottom had a red stripe going through it all the way down to her chin, ending underneath it.

The doors of the throne room opened and all the guests started clapping and chanting “Red Spear” just like in the arena. 

It disgusted Velia as she walked towards the large table, guards still at her side. She hated everyone in this room, as they treated her like a prize, because she was forced to kill these fighters. Or else they would kill her. 

There is no mercy here.

How right her words were. As the concept of mercy truly didn’t exist here. 

In this place you either survive or you die.

She knew what, fully well.

Euvon smiled and pointed towards a free seat at the table next to the Mandalorian.

“Sit her, here”

Velia was pushed into the fancy chair, right next to her Mandalorian and not far from Euvon who was sitting at the head of the table. She didn’t look at Din, but her hand went to grab his, under the table. Immediately he returned her strong grip, as the Grand Master started speaking.

“So Mandalorian! What did you think of my champion?” the twi’lek smiled at Velia, as she had her eyes trained on the table “Wasn’t she magnificent?”

Din stayed silent and Velia could feel rage radiating off of him, so she squeezed his hand. Hoping that he would respond.

“Yes” he got out, his voice way deeper and raspier even with the mechanical tint. 

He was  _ angry _ .

But it seemed like Euvon or anyone else from his guest noticed as they laughed, when Euvon said.

“I knew you would appreciate her. Well you must be wondering how I got her!” 

The Mandalorian didn’t answer, as Velia flinched a bit. She wasn’t ready to hear about it… she wasn’t ready for Din to hear it.

Euvon grinned and took the Mandalorian’s silence for a ‘go ahead’ and so he too a drink and started speaking “Well, it was around twenty years ago! I was a pirate and a gambler, I loved betting on pit fighters. One day me and my crew we’re travelling through the outer rim territories, when we noticed a fancy ship travelling by. Of course we took our chances and sometime later we were inside!” he laughed a bit as Velia tried her best not to let the tears escape. 

“We killed the crew and started looking for some profitable stuff. When suddenly a young boy jumped from a large crate and took down a few of my men, but not for long. When the boy was dealt with, we found a little girl in another crate. We took her with us, hoping to sell her or to have her as our slave. The rest is history, really. Dear Velia stayed with us and worked on our ships, until we got bored one night and threw her into the fighting pit”

He laughed a bit once again, before continuing “We thought that she would die. I mean she was what? Fourteen? Or something like that. But to our surprise she survived! And the crowd loved her! The way she cried while killing her opponents and begged to get her out! They loved stuff like that! We continued on getting her out there and after a few years we were so rich that this place got built! The tournaments became the best entertainment here, apart from the podracing and The Red Spear was known among the systems!”

By the end the rage that surrounded Din, made Velia’s head hurt as she tried not to tremble. Remembering all of this. And so much more.

Suddenly, Din stood up and tried to take out his blaster to shoot Euvon. Only to get tazed by the guards, who seemed far too ready to intervene. Velia tried to stand up only for her collar to electrocute her, as she fell on the ground.

The twi'lek didn’t even flinch, as the Mandalorian attacked along with Velia following. He simply took another sip of his drink and sent away his shocked guests, leaving only him, his guards and the pair.

Din while getting tazed got up and tried to attack the guards, but they only turned the power up, watching as the bounty hunter struggled on his knees.

Euvon got up and walked over the whimpering Velia, towards the Mandalorian “I knew that you’d do something like this. The minute I’ve heard about a Mandalorian walking into my castle, I knew that you were here for her”

“H-How?” Din gritted out.

“Well… there’s a small part that I skipped over in my story” the twi’lek said while circling the Mandalorian “The ship that I found lovely Velia on. Was mandalorian. And the people on it, were all wearing clothes that residents of Mandalore wore, along with the fact that the crates had the sigil of Mandalore on them” 

“W-What?” the Mandaloriqan asked, before looking at the crying Velia on the ground. She was looking away from him, as electricity was running through her body.

“Yes. So when a Mandalorian came here, two days after she returned I knew that you’re here to break her out” Euvon said, before looking at the Mandalorian “But well. Now you’ll have to die…” he motioned for his guards to move, when suddenly Din stood up with a groan as he felt electricity bite at his flesh under the armour.

“No. I challenge for us to fight for her, in the tradition of the slave owners” 

Euvon stopped and stared at the Mandalorian in shock “What did you just say? She is MINE. There’s no way for you to challenge me for ownership over her”

“There is. She doesn’t have your chip yet or a mark of belonging” Din gritted out. He already felt disgusted for proposing such a thing, but he needed to get her out of here. 

Even if it meant that she would hate him forever.

The red twi’lek gritted his sharp teeth as finally raised his hand, making the guards turn off the tasers. The Mandalorian let out a deep breath of relief, as he stood up and stared into Euvon’s dark purple eyes.

“I accept. But it won’t be me who you’ll be fighting, I will choose a champion to fight in my stead” 

Din took a dangerous step closer, saying “She can’t be—”

“I know. I’ll choose someone else” Euvon gritted out, before saying “Tomorrow morning. Be ready. Guards take him away and take her to her cell”

The Mandalorian was dragged out of the room, just to see Velia passed out on the floor, no longer being electrocuted. 

  
“Forgive me,  _ cyar'ika _ ” Din whispered, as he lost her from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Also some original ideas for scenes or just for the characters are always welcome!!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


	14. ~CHAPTER FOURTEEN: HOPE~

**SLEEP** didn’t come easy for Velia. Once they threw her inside her cell and she regained her consciousness, she couldn’t stop thinking about what happened.

On one side, Velia wanted to jump from joy at the thought of getting out of here. She was so thankful that Din is really trying to get her out, no matter the cost. And she felt incredibly warm at the thought of being with the child again, playing with his big green ears and feeling his bright aura.

But on the other, she felt so conflicted. Logically she knew that Din did what he had to to get her out and stop Euvon from killing them both. But there was that… darkness inside her, that told her that Din wants her to be his slave. That he wants to have power over her. All he wants is a weapon. And she’s that weapon.

With a deep sigh she sat down near one of the walls, hands covering her face. Oh how she missed her mask. If she had it no one would see her vulnerable face and scared eyes, instead they would focus on the fearless and scary bounty hunter. The sarcastic and deadly V and not the weak and ugly Velia. 

The doors snapped open and as always a couple of guards burst in, grabbing Velia roughly from the ground. She was dragged to the dressing room, where women working there prepared her. 

Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, which was secured by a golden metal band and later braided. As the women turned away, Velia tugged two strands so that they fell in front of her face. The women sighed and one of them moved to fix it, only for Velia to grab their wrist and glare at her.

“Leave it” she said, her voice low and dangerous.

The woman nodded in fear and Velia let go of her hand, as others continued on working as if nothing happened. 

Soon she left the room, in the same golden and red outfit that the Grand Master made her wear in the throne room. Her lips were fully painted red, as her eyes were covered by a red painted stripe that went also through her nose horizontally. 

She walked by one of the rooms that were leading towards the arena, when she heard someone call out to her.

“V!”

Velia stopped shortly, ignoring the guard who was tugging at her leash, as she turned to see Mando standing in one of the rooms. Metal bars not letting him exit to the hallway where she was.

“Mando…” she whispered, when suddenly the guard tugged harshly at her leash causing her to groan, as the collar was digging into her flesh. Glaring at him she gripped the chained leash and tugged him towards her, saying “Let me into that room”

The guard laughed at her and backhanded her harshly as the other guards chuckled, while the Mandalorian was struggling against the metal bars, cursing in Mando’a.

“You won’t order me,  _ slave _ ” the guard snarled.

Velia wiped the blood from her nose and glared at his ugly human face, her anger spiked dangerously and there was a sudden and dark shift around her, as she hissed “ **You.** **_Will_ ** **. Let. Me. Into. That. Room** ”

All guards around her got a blank look on their faces, as the one with her leash started bleeding from his ear, as he nodded saying blankly “I will let you into that room” 

She stared at him in confusion as he let go of her leash, making it fall on the ground with a clang. He then walked over to the bars and typed in a code, making the bars open.

The Mandalorian moved to attack the guard but Velia jumped in and stopped him, saying “Stop! You will snap him out of it”

“What?”

Velia closed her eyes, as there was a building ache behind them “It’s a part of… my abilities. But it doesn’t work for long and my… my eyes  _ burn _ whenever I do it out of anger. Give me a few seconds…”

Din held her shoulders, while watching the guards who just stood in the hallway blankly. Then he looked down at his partner asking “Do you… often use it?”

She chuckled dryly and opened her teal blue eyes, saying “No. It doesn’t work most of the time or make my head and eyes hurt. And no. I’ve never used it on you or the kid”

He nodded, feeling a bit ashamed for doubting her.

The doors leading to the arena opened suddenly, blinding the pair for a few moments. They stared at the arena which was mostly empty, except for a huge grey Tandoshan who stepped from the other entrance as the crowd cheered. 

Velia went pale as many of her scars burned at the sight, as she whispered “Oh no…”

Din looked away from the large lizard-like creature to look down at his partner “What?”

“That’s… the other champion. He does Euvon's dirty work, while I’m fighting for entertainment… Mando… Whenever I wanted to get free… Euvon would make me fight the Tandoshan. He said that if I beat him, I’ll be free” she looked up at the familiar helmet, saying quietly “I never did it… I nearly died many times trying. You-You can’t!”

He shook his head “I’ll be fine”

“Mando  _ no _ . You don’t have to do this. You can just go back, take the kid and forget about me. Mando, I want you to do that” she said in desperation.

The Mandalorian stared at her face, seeing that she was terrified. Her body was stiff and trembling, her face looked so vulnerable and scared. Her voice also held some tremble in it.

“V—  _ Velia _ . I want to do this, you’re my partner. I won’t leave you” he said, taking her bare hand in his gloved one “This is the way”

She smiled as tears appeared in her eyes, before saying “Thank you… but I nearly died fighting that  _ thing _ . And I was fighting almost all my life...” she pointed towards the huge Tandoshan that stood near the arena “How are you supposed to _ fight _ it? It’s the biggest opponent that I faced on this arena”

Mando glanced at the large reptilian, saying “I’m going to  _ kill  _ that. And size doesn’t matter, when you’re dead. I was trained for this, Velia”

Velia smiled shakily “Just don’t get cocky, Mandalorian. That’s how people  _ die _ ”

He nodded at her, before walking towards the arena. Only to be stopped by his partner.

“ _ Din _ ...” she whispered so softly that no one but him understood what she said. 

The armoured man turned around as she jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly and whispering “Don’t leave me and the kid alone...  _ gedet’ye _ ”

_ Please. _

He embraced her back whispering “Never.  _ Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur _ ”

_ Today is a good day for someone else to die. _

Velia laughed and finally pulled away, “I said.  _ Don’t _ get cocky”

“I won’t have to” Din replied, before heading towards the arena once again.

She bit her lip as she watched him walk away, her future in the hands of this man. With a sigh she turned back and placed her leash in the guard’s hand. She then closed her eyes and raised her hand, waving it to the right, feeling the space around her shift more calmly than before.

All the guards blinked and looked around in confusion, Velia opened her eyes and stared at the ground. 

“The hell?” the main guards whispered, before tugging on the woman’s leash “Well, come on! Move,  _ slave _ ”

Gritting her teeth she followed him, through the corridors. Moments later they were on the balcony overseeing the arena, where Mando and the Tandoshan stood. 

The Grand Master grabbed her leash and dragged her to the railing, addressing the crowd.

“Welcome! Today we have something different in store for entertainment!” he pointed towards the armoured man down on the arena “This is a true Mandalorian! And he has challenged me for the ownership of The Red Spear!” the crowd reacted negatively at the statement, as the Grand Master raised his hand “But not to worry, my friends! I assure you that I will not lose!”

The crowd cheered as Velia looked down at the arena, her eyes finding the familiar helmet only staring at her and her alone. She felt slight tugging at her lips as she nodded at the Mandalorian, hoping to show him once more that she trusts him.

“Now! Mandalorian! Tell me what do I get if I win? The tradition says that if the challenger loses, he is to give something in return” Euvon yelled out to Mando, with a smirk.

Mando was silent as he continued on staring at his partner, before finally saying “My armour. If I fail. You will have my armour”

“No!” yelled Velia, gripping the railing harshly, her eyes looking at the Mandalorian with desperation. 

But she was ignored as Euvon grinned, nodding “Very well! Now let the fight begin! May the victory favor both of us. Or just me” he laughed and snapped his fingers, causing the force field keeping the opponents apart.

Velia was almost hanging on the railing watching the fight between Mando and the Tandoshan. She even ripped the chain away from Euvon to get closer to the railing.

The Mandalorian was circling around his opponent for now, probably looking for a way to attack. After a few more minutes, the Tandoshan hissed and attacked him. Mando was skillfully dodging the blows coming from the huge reptilian, while trying to burn him with his gauntlet or get a hit with a staff that he got. 

From what Velia could see they were evenly matched for now, which was a good sign. 

She felt someone come up to her and turning she saw Euvon standing next to her, with a disgusting smirk.

“He will lose” the Grand Master said.

“Your ugly toy? Of course, he will”

“I meant  _ your _ shiny toy” 

Velia clenched her fists “You’re wrong, we will both leave this place. While you’ll be left with nothing”

Euvon laughed and looked at her “Even if you do. He’ll be your master. And you’ll be his slave. A weapon free for his use”

She looked away and stepped away from the twi’lek, concentrating on the fight down in the arena.

The fight lasted longer than any of Velia’s did with the Tandoshan. Perhaps it was because of the skillful and determined manner that Mando was fighting with, while Velia was fighting more aggressively and fast. The huge reptilian was growing frustrated with the Mandalorian and with his many injuries, he received from the armoured opponent.

The Grand Master was fuming by now, as he started doubting his victory. He soon turned towards one of his guards, hissing “I’ve had enough. Shoot him”

Velia’s head snapped towards the twi’lek and she grabbed his arm roughly “You can’t!”

Euvon pushed her away “I know. But he can” he said pointing to the guard.

The guard looked scared as he said “But… intervening with the tradition is punished by death!”

“I don’t care! Just shoot him!” Euvon yelled in anger, pushing the guard towards the railing.

“No!” Velia yelled and tried to attack them, when her collar started electrocuting her. She fell on the ground with a thud, as her body was on fire.

“Stay on the ground, _ slave _ ” Euvon spat at her, before turning to his guard and arguing with him.

The scared guard walked over to the railing and pointed his blaster towards the exposed back of the Mandalorian. 

It felt like eternity, as Velia forced herself to stand up and stumbled towards the guard, raising her arms. She couldn’t focus on anything but the pain, as the space around her shifted darkly the second time this day and the guard was thrown off of the balcony, by the unseen force that Velia manipulated.

As his body hit the arena, the Tandoshan got distracted just enough for the Mandalorian to wrap a crappling cable around his neck. 

Next thing everyone knows, is that the huge reptilian is choked to death and that the whole arena is silent.

Then the silence is broken by the yelling of the Grand Master at the nearly unconscious and electrocuted Velia on the ground “You  _ schutta _ ! I’m going to kill you, you useless—”

“ **STOP!** ” 

Everyone looked at the tired but proudly standing Mandalorian in the middle of the arena.

“I won. She’s  _ mine _ to take. You’re not in the power to punish her, or do anything to her. And you won’t  _ ever _ be, again” he spoke, his mechanical voice biting and harsh as he stared into the eyes of the Grand Master.

The Grand Master’s jaw clenched as he was aware of many eyes looking at him. Finally he pushed a button on his bracelet and the collar around V’s neck opened and fell off, stopping the electricity running through her body, only leaving the damaged skin of her throat exposed.

“Take them to the exit and gather what’s left of her things. I want them both gone” Euvon stated before turning and storming off.

Velia was dragged out of the balcony, barely conscious as the Mandalorian was led off of the arena. Their eyes on each other for as long as they were in each other's sight.

Some time later, Mando was standing surrounded by the guards by the exit just as Velia was dragged into the room with a brown bag. The guard pushed her into the Mandalorian, who caught the weak woman, wishing that he could kill everyone in this castle.

“Here. Your new possession. Now kriff off and leave” the guard said, with a glare.

Mando picked up Velia and left without a word, his body burning with anger at how his partner was treated and what they just went through. He walked through the hot sandy landscape until he reached his beloved ship, in the cave he left it in when he got here. 

Getting inside the ship felt good to the Mandalorian and he could feel his partner's body relaxing as the ramp closed behind them. He led them to his room and put her on his bed, just like the time she was injured. Then without a word he went and fetched one of his turtlenecks that he wore under his armour and handed it to her, saying quietly.

“Wear it for now. I’ll go start up the engine and com Peli, to get the kid and some clothes for you ready” he slowly put his hand on her exposed shoulder and looked into her emotionless face that she kept on, since they left. Mando frowned under his helmet and finally said a bit awkwardly “I’ll be right back”

The Razor Crest was finally up in the air, as Velia sat on the bed. She stared at the wall, her face expressionless, as she heard Mando walk down the ladder and go inside the room.

“We’ll be in Mos Eisley in two hours. Peli is waiting for us with the kid and clothes for you” he said, but she didn’t answer. 

It confused him that ever since they left the castle she was... so quiet and her gaze so empty. He slowly walked over to her and kneeled on the ground next to the bed, gently touching her hand.

“Velia?”

Her head snapped to him as she stared at him, her bottom lip shaking slightly as she was biting it down. Her teal eyes watering and getting a bit red.

It hit him like a ton of beskar, as he squeezed her hand whispering.

“It’s alright... you can let go now”

Immediately Velia’s eyes were filled with tears, as a heartbreaking sob got out of her. She threw herself into his arms, sobbing like a child.

“Din” she whimpered and squeezed him for dear life.

He was feeling a bit awkward with the situation, as he never needed to help someone through such an emotional state. It was always only himself that he needed to worry about.

But for now he put that aside and simply held her, letting her do whatever she needed. Letting her get rid of whatever she needed to.

Velia stayed in his arms for some time. The feeling of safety and the relief, hit her far more than when she ran away. Back then she didn’t have time thinking about it, as she was constantly worrying about not getting killed or caught. 

But with Din, she felt like she could let her guard down. He has seen and knew more than anyone else about her and saved her. Din was the reason she wasn’t fighting ever again in that arena.

Finally she pulled back and looked down, not wanting to look the Mandalorian in the  _ visor _ . He let her pull away but his hands traveled to her shoulders as he said.

“You’re safe. And you’re free, Velia. No ones gonna take you away” he squeezed her shoulders and helped her move back on the bed, as they were on the ground from how she jumped into his arms. Mando picked up a brown blanket that was folded at the end of his bed and wrapped it around his partner, as her legs were still mostly bare under the red veils. 

He then moved to leave as he heard her say softly.

“Thank you… Din”

Smiling underneath his helmet he nodded, replying “I meant what I said. You’re safe. I promise”

Velia watched as the Mandalorian left the room, after saying something that she never dreamed was possible. 

She was safe. 

And it was thanks to him.

So for once in a long time she let herself believe. 

  
She let herself  _ hope _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this chapter was a bit of a struggle for me, but I hope that you liked it! This is the ending of this plot line, the next chapters will go as the episodes do. But this does not mean that the characters will forget this happened so don't worry, we will be coming back to this. Please tell me what you thought of this part of the story! 
> 
> From now on I will try to make unique notes at the end (much like this one), related to the story or chapter so be sure to check them out always after reading <3
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)
> 
> Mando'a (language of the Mandalorians) in this chapter:  
> Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur --> Today is a good day for someone else to die  
> gedet’ye --> please  
> (I know that it was translated, but still maybe some of you would like to have it here)  
> The Grand Master's insult towards Velia:  
> schutta --> slut/bitch in the twi'lek language

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you have any questions or thoughts, please leave a comment!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> (english isn't my first language)


End file.
